Embracing My Very Own Darkness
by TheTV-Junkie
Summary: Ten years have passed since Hermione's priceless private lessons with Professor Snape. Post-Hogwarts life hadn't been kind to her and when social obligations bring her back to the school, Hermione hopes for her adventures with Snape to continue. This time, however, he won't be the only former Death Eater to broaden her horizon...
1. Demons Of The Present

******Disclaimer:** I own neither any of the characters below, nor the basic concept of "Harry Potter" or anything related to it; everything belongs to their respective holders and I'm not making money with any of my writing. No infringement of any kind intended!

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE to all of my dear readers who don't know yet:** A few days ago (since the end of May 2012) the admins of this site have started removing ALL stories that do not strictly comply with the official rating! Apparently they are particularly targeting the M-rated section (in the 'Harry Potter' Fandom they have already deleted over 15% of the fics stored here!)...

I see their reasoning but still, I think they might be digging their own grave and are going to lose thousands of readers/writers by removing exactly _these_ stories...

Nevertheless, I don't want to lose my account. So, due to this awful situation, I have started cutting out everything in my fics the admins might take offence at, starting chronologically with my NCIS fics. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that this breaks my heart. :(

HOWEVER, I will definitely NOT leave you out in the rain!_ I will go on writing_ and luckily I have stored a copy of all of my stories (uncut and uncensored of course) here:

**archiveofourown DOT org /users/TheTVJunkie/pseuds/TheTVJunkie/works (kick out the spacing and replace the word 'DOT' with a real dot.)**

In case you still want to follow my stories, I ask you to copy the link above and keep it safe, just in case...

Whenever I make an update to any of my fics, I post it here (but censored) and **as a full version on the AO3 (="Archive of our own").**

Additionally you can find me on Live Journal **(thetv-junkie DOT livejournal DOT com / tag/ my fanfiction - Kick out the spacing and so on BUT NOT** **between 'my' and 'fanfiction'!**). If you friend me on LJ this will have the same effect as a story alert and you'll be notified as soon as I post a new chapter. Just give me some time to set things up there, please.

Any information on how to track my fics individually can be found on LJ. You can still review here if you like, but also on the AO3 and LJ; please don't be uninhibited by this sad 'witch-hunt' and keep on letting me know what you think of my stories! Your feedback is crucial for me to keep on writing. Thank you.

I'm terribly sorry for this inconvenience. :(

Whatever happened to "unleash your imagination..." :(((

Yours,

The TV-Junkie

* * *

The uncensored version of this specific story can be found here:

**archiveofourown DOT ****org /works/****416900 **(kick out the spacing and replace the dot with a real dot after copy & paste)

If you're not absolutely sure whether you want to read the mature version **(Readers****18+ ****only!)**, please have a look at my reviews here; they might help you decide. :) Reviews still very welcome!^^

* * *

**A/N**: Wow, I'm totally overwhelmed with how well received "Priceless Private Lessons" still is after all this time! Lots of thanks to all of you! Many PMs have reached me, some saying I can't end PPL like that so…well, it appears a sequel is in order!^^ Luckily my muse has inspired me during my holiday in the UK... :D

I'm not sure if I can actually promise that there will be more "fluffy romance" than in PPL, however, _what I can promise_ is a bit more emotional connection and definitely a lot of yummy lemons!^^ Oh, and this time Lucius Malfoy will also join the package... *wink* Soooo...lots of fun for Hermione ahead!

This final sequel can be read as a stand-alone, nevertheless for those who are not yet familiar with the prequels to "Embracing My Very Own Darkness" (Part 3 in this trilogy) and would like to start at the beginning I recommend you have a look at "The Most Powerful Urge Of All" (Part 1) and "Priceless Private Lessons" (Part 2) beforehand. It might contribute greatly to understanding Hermione's reasoning and development over the years.

_- Lines in italics are supposed to be Hermione's thoughts. – _

**A/N 2:** Before I forget – To make this story work, I had to change the annoying fact that Snape had been killed by Nagini. I'm not quite sure if this alteration is enough to label my fic "AU", but anyway...he's alive and kicking here! :D Everything else would be creepy...

* * *

**Title: "EMBRACING MY VERY OWN DARKNESS"**

**Pairing(s): Depends on each chapter individually. SS/HG, LM/HG, SS/HG/LM (and/or maybe even LM/SS/HG – you know the difference, don't you? ;D)**

**Rating: M – What else?^^**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: On this site you can only find the censored version!  
**

**Beta-readers: Thanks a lot for all the effort to my dear beta 'GabbyFreak' and 'tropicalgirlie! :) **

* * *

_**+ + + Chapter One - Demons Of The Present + + +** _

Hermione absent-mindedly thumbed through the book she had bought an hour ago as she sat in the small café nearby King's Cross. She was the only customer at that early hour and since she had a little time left before leaving for her meeting, she kept dwelling on her thoughts and took stock of her life...

Ten years had passed since she had left Hogwarts. Ten long years. And well, _had to leave _Hogwarts would rather be the more accurate expression. That bloody war had made Hermione leave her beloved school of witchcraft and wizardry during her seventh year and left her spending almost a year with Harry and Ron in the wilderness, looking for Horcruxes and hiding from Voldemort's army.

After the despot had finally been defeated, Hermione had hoped for her "real" life to eventually begin. Well, a vain wish it proved to be. Nothing had actually turned out as it ought to have, the "bright future" everybody had predicted for her never ever came. Well, she had to admit she did have a well paying job which gave her a certain degree of financial independence, but apart from that everything had gone wrong. The job in the ministry was monotone and boring and Hermione felt herself dumbing down from day to day. There was no real challenge in her work...it was so...ordinary. And after what she had been through over the years, how could she ever be satisfied with _ordinary_?

Hermione sighed in frustration.

If only her work was the sole problem, she could have accepted it. Sadly, it wasn't. Her hardly existing private life was exceeded only by her equally non-existent love life, so there was no compensation there either.

The few half-hearted relationships she had been in over the last decade all turned out to be very wrong decisions. Being twenty two, her first boyfriend after the war had only been after Hermione's fame and praised himself in public for being with one of the 'Golden Trio'. She had dumped him after a couple of weeks after finding out that he had cheated on her regularly. Even though Hermione had not actually cared a lot about him, she was still hurt and once more she sadly realised that she was everything but a stunning beauty.

The second guy had been even worse. In retrospect, being twenty six, Hermione wondered why she had dated him at all. Roderick Bucklesworth had been a rather arrogant prick but there'd been something in his demeanour that had appealed to her baser instincts. At that time Hermione was dying for someone to boost her ego and well, for that she thought he would do. Roderick had even been very cooperative to dominate her in bed, just as she had requested and for a little while Hermione thought she was happy. Unfortunately, however, things got out of hand soon and Roderick had come up with the nasty habit of bossing her around outside of the bedroom too.

Hermione had repeatedly tried to make it clear that she wanted to keep the submissiveness thing out of her everyday life; she appreciated her personal freedom way too much to give it up for this _game_. It didn't work. This time, Hermione wasn't hurt. She was furious. Roderick never saw the hex coming that left him with a permanent pair of watermelon-sized balls and the full frontal snapshot of his misery that dominated the headline of the 'Daily Prophet' the day after. Rita Skeeter had been delighted.

Hermione chuckled.

Yeah, it took her quite a while to learn that being a goody two-shoes didn't pay off at all and so she decided, adaptive as she was, to change her attitude and demeanor little by little in order to protect herself from getting hurt ever again.

Hermione's mum wasn't pleased at all. She secretly wanted to have grandchildren, and soon. Somehow, she and Molly Weasley managed to have Ron and Hermione give their initial relationship another try. It ended before it even started and in a disaster at that. Ron had been devastated by Hermione's confession that she didn't want to start a family with him and in honesty despised babies. He was terrified when he learned about Hermione's secret sexual urges and was even more horrified when she, frustrated and disappointed that he wouldn't comply with her desires, blurted about her _special _private lessons with Professor Snape. At first, Ron was thunderstruck. Then, he loudly accused her of being sick and screamed that he never ever wanted to see her again.

Hermione didn't mind. There was no future in this and never was supposed to be. Two days after a depressing 28th birthday, she was sick and tired of being at everybody else's bidding and eventually left to never return. She left her parents a note not to worry about her well-being and that she needed some time out. Finding herself a flat in Muggle London, the former Gryffindor princess from now on avoided her family, former friends and any social activities in the first place.

Only with Crookshanks that was almost blind, a ton of books and a few of her favorite 'toys' to keep her company, Hermione went into her shell and stayed there.

The only exception had been Harry. He sometimes dropped by, but since he and Ginny had their first child, Hermione tried her best to wither on the vine. The fact that everybody around her obviously found their meaning of life and she, with all her brains, seemed to have failed miserably, bugged her greatly.

First, she had thought it was envy but pretty soon she realised that all those people had nothing she ever wanted. And that was exactly the problem. She didn't know what she wanted; only what she didn't want. The only thing she knew for sure was that she craved the excitement and thrill that used to be in her life when there was war. It was a shame to admit, so many friends had died in those horrible times back then but still...it's been an adventure.

_Her_ adventure. And she desperately wanted that feeling back...

It was crazy. She couldn't quite put a finger on it and yet she had the strong feeling that life...owed her in some way but persistently refused to deliver. Metaphorically speaking Hermione sometimes bitterly thought of herself as a flower bud that was set to die without ever having a chance to bloom…and she couldn't accept that.

She had to change it. Now.

* * *

***** _Three days earlier ***_**

An owl had brought Hermione a neatly rolled piece of parchment that rainy Wednesday morning; an invitation written in Minerva McGonagall's distinctive handwriting:

**_Dear Miss Granger, _**

**_I greatly hope you are fine._**

**_Ten_****_ years have gone by and it has been a pity you couldn't attend last month's class reunion. Many people have been asking for you._**

**_I'm sure some important business obligations kept you away from Hogwarts then, so this time I would like to invite you personally to pay me a visit. _**

**_This Saturday, 3 p.m._**

**_Unless I hear differently, I'll be expecting you for scones and tea in my office._**

**_I'm looking forward to seeing you, dear!_**

**_Minerva McGonagall, _**

**_Headmistress_**

So McGonagall had become headmistress. Hermione had to admit she missed her former head of house; she'd always admired her for her wisdom, assertiveness and motherly advice every now and then. Nevertheless, Hermione hesitated to accept the invitation since that meant that she would probably have to reveal to McGonagall that her "life's achievements" were practically nonexistent. Hermione's eyes were about to fill with tears at the idea of the sad and disappointed look on McGonagall's face when she eventually would realize that all her high hopes in Hermione had been nothing but a waste of time.

Shaking her head to banish the bitter thought with a small smile, Hermione tried to picture the even more shocked expression in Minerva's chiselled features if she were ever to find out about her excessive amorous adventures with Professor Snape...

_Yeah Granger, gallows humour! What a disappointment you are to everybody..._

No-one ever knew, except Ron unfortunately, but a well placed threat that he would have to face the same fate Roderick did made sure that he would take that secret to the grave with him. Not that Hermione ever had any regrets about the tryst, on the contrary; in many of those lonely nights during the last ten years the lively memories of that time inspired her vivid imagination regularly...and highly efficiently.

Suddenly, Hermione had a brainwave.

_I wonder if..._

Quickly, Hermione wiped away the remnants of the tears that had started forming in her eyes just minutes ago.

_I wonder if he would...if I asked him again... _

Hermione felt a giant wave of adrenaline rush through her ears and extremities as her brainwave eventually became the most hazardous idea since she had left Hogwarts.

Could she really dare to ask her former Potions Master to revive their original deal? Well, it couldn't be the original agreement; that had been fulfilled years ago...

_"However, how about a new one? You so need to get laid, girl!" _Hermione heard her little devil on the shoulder whisper in her ear.

Instantly, her angel on the shoulder began to speak. _"That's pathetic! You need someone who truly cares for you not only to..." _The blond little angle on the shoulder struggled to find the right words. _"...to make love to you!"_

_"To make love to you..."_ The devil on her shoulder mimicked nastily and poked out his split tongue in disrespect. _"Screw you! Since no one's available to 'truly care for her' at the very moment what speaks against a good fuck, you hypocritical, asexual bigot?" The little devil on the shoulder harrumphed. "But how would you know anyway?"_

The angel on the shoulder blushed at the devil's blunt choice of words. The angel tried to appeal to Hermione's common sense. _"Hermione, you can't do that! You're only going to disgrace yourself! You're not in need of it!"_

_Hell, I'm in sore need of it!_

Hermione spoke to herself and her imaginary devil on the shoulder chuckled, sure of victory. _"Right, love! What's the worst thing that can happen? Rejection? Come on...you've suffered worse_ _than that. And think of all the possibilities ahead when there'll be no rejection!"_ The little devil purred suggestively. Hermione gasped at the oh so well preserved memory.

_"Hermione Granger!"_ The shoulder angel tried severity. _"You've been a good girl ever since, well with a few exceptions, but good girls just don't..."_ He was abruptly cut off by Hermione herself. Her voice was full of frustration.

_...have fun? You see where being a 'good girl' brought me? Nowhere! Nothing! Disappointed and lonely! I'm done with that! Fine, nobody cares to love me but still I wouldn't mind a warm body in my bed from time to time! _

Having said that, Hermione mentally flipped the angel off her shoulder which sent the poor imaginary creature flying out into nothingness with a scream. The devil chuckled once more before he dissolved into thin air. _"Live, Hermione, live again!"_ His voice echoed after him.

So, Hermione had made her decision. She would accept Minerva McGonagall's gracious invitation...and pay her former Potions Master a visit afterwards.

* * *

**_*** Present day, at the café nearby King's Cross Station ***_**

The whistle of an incoming train made Hermione snap out of her reverie. She took a hasty look at her wristwatch, carefully stored away the precious book and headed for the nearest dark alley in order to apparate to Hogwarts.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N**: Awww, poor, depressed Hermione! Post-Hogwarts life really sucks. Now, let's see if we can find her the right cure... ;) What I hear? Twice daily and one more for prevention?^^ LOL. I'll see what I can do...

Please let me know what you think! I'm looking SO forward to your reviews; feedback is VERY important to me and helps me write faster for you. *hint hint*^^


	2. Demons Of The Past, Part One

**Disclaimer****:**I own neither any of the characters below, nor the basic concept of "Harry Potter" or anything related to it; everything belongs to their respective holders and I'm not making money with any of my writing. No infringement of any kind intended!

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Your feedback has been overwhelming! I never ever had that many story alerts, favs and reviews on any of my stories' first chapter; you guys really rock my socks!^^

My dear beta 'GabbyFreak'/'WolfInTheShadows' has drawn my attention to the fact that apparently there's been a change in my works. Well, it's still sort of PWP but this abbreviation seems no longer to be standing for "Porn without plot" but "Porn **WITH** plot"!^^ LOL.

I enjoy this development greatly and I hope so do you, dear readers! :)

Furthermore I'm terribly sorry it took this length of time for an update but since the changes on ff.n forced my hand, I've been pretty busy censoring my fics and finding them a new home (which is now AO3).

As a modest compensation, I'm happy to tell you that I have almost finished the second half of "Demons Of The Past" already! :) (Originally this was supposed to be only _one_ chapter but since I got carried away and it finally turned out to be almost 6,000 words in total, I had to split it in two.) Meaning, you won't have to wait too long for another update this time!^^

So, without further delay, here comes chapter two, part one!^^ Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**+ + + Chapter 2 – Demons Of The Past (Part One) + + + **_

Still smiling, Hermione exited Headmistress McGonagall's office. No, not McGonagall, Minerva it was. The dear old woman told her to call her Minerva and Hermione had gladly accepted. Visiting her former head of house had been more delightful than Hermione had originally expected; it's been a lovely get-together without too many embarrassing personal questions. Minerva McGonagall was sensible enough to quickly realise that Hermione would rather learn about the changes in Hogwarts that had been made since she had become headmistress than discuss Hermione's own miserable life. She was grateful that the old witch caught her drift and didn't push her any further. Politely, Hermione did small talk, telling the headmistress about her work at the ministry, purposely leaving out the fact that the job bored her to death most of the time.

But Minerva McGonagall was a wise woman. The moment her favourite priced Gryffindor star-pupil had walked through her door, she knew something was wrong with Hermione. The spark of enthusiasm in her eyes was gone, the once so vibrant girl now looked tensed up and like she suffered from some kind of burn out. Studying Hermione's blank expression and telltale body language thoroughly during their little chat, Minerva saw her sad presumption confirmed. Whatever had happened to Hermione Granger must have traumatized her to the core. Never having children of her own, the unhappy young woman caused maternal feelings in the old witch, making her feel obliged to help Hermione somehow. And then Minerva had an idea...

* * *

Hermione slowly headed towards the dungeons. She couldn't stop smiling over the fact that Minerva had actually offered her to stay at Hogwarts for a week or so, helping the headmistress with a couple of projects she needed assistance with. Minerva had stated that she wouldn't trust any of the students being careful enough with the old and partially heavily warded parchments and books that had been found recently in one of the many secret chambers of Hogwarts. Hermione had had difficulty sitting still at the prospect of being back at Hogwarts, doing interesting work, even though it would only be for a limited time.

She doubted that Minerva wouldn't really trust any of the students to handle the issue but she definitely appreciated the kind gesture. Fake approval was better than no approval at all, wasn't it? And Hermione needed approval. Badly. Luckily, her boss at the ministry wouldn't mind her absence since she had dozens of unused holidays left and was supposed to use them soon. Minerva had been kind enough to owl the ministry right away, informing them that Miss Granger wouldn't be back for at least a week.

Shaking her head with a grin it was just now that she realised that the headmistress had done her more than one favour by letting her have a room in the castle. – It would be way easier and less awkward to explain being in Hogwarts to Professor Snape. Having 'official business' with McGonagall that required her presence on the school grounds sounded so much better than solely coming all the way here in desperate hope for a pity-fuck.

The cold air of the dungeon corridors let her shiver and Hermione stopped for a second and reached out to touch the old, clammy brick wall. She had to make sure it was real, make sure that this wasn't just one of those dreams or fantasies that kept her company in those many lonely nights for almost a decade.

No, it was real. She wasn't dreaming.

Hermione found the way to her former Potion Master's office unerringly; she had walked this way in her mind so many times that she knew it by heart. Stopping before the heavy wooden door, she buttoned down the cardigan of her white-coloured twinset to reveal a v-neck shirt which provided a nice glimpse of her cleavage.

_Well, I need all the help I can get. Let's hope that men are still visual..._

Hermione knew she had become a little heavier over the years, not too much, but she was definitely no longer the boyish-looking girl she used to be in school. The weight which she had put on was basically in the right places, maybe a bit more than needed around the hips but in general it suited her nicely. Well, at least it made her feel a bit more like a woman since she couldn't come up with any other attributes such as natural grace or breathtaking beauty.

_Merlin, I wonder if I would still fit in my school uniform?_

Frowning, she banished the thought and knocked. No answer.

_Hm. Has he retired already? Maybe he's not even living here anymore?_

Hermione knocked again. Still no answer.

_But no...Minerva would have told me that, wouldn't she?_

Reluctantly, Hermione pushed the handle and was surprised to find the door unlocked. It opened with a familiar squeak and Hermione scurried in, anticipation and curiosity driving her forward.

"Professor, are you there?" Again, no response at all.

Closing the door behind her, she was overwhelmed by the memories that hit her. Everything looked exactly the way it used to be; apparently nothing had ever been changed. Inhaling the slightly mouldy smell of old books and candle wax, Hermione nonchalantly walked across the room towards the ancient mahogany desk that brought back so many memories. She grinned.

_That's been the time of my life..._

All of a sudden, Hermione startled at a sound. Weird sighs and a rumbling noise came from across the adjacent room, accompanied by elusive sounds of...moaning? It took her a second but then she recognised her former Potions Master's sonorous timbre of voice amongst the odd sounds. Since Hermione knew from her former 'visits' at the Professor's that the source of sound must be either his bedroom or private potions ingredients stock, anxious thoughts formed in her head immediately:

_Hell, either he fell down the ladder in the store room and probably broke his bones..._

Worried, Hermione quickly rushed over to the other door and listened carefully. She could have sworn she had heard the sound of another voice, too! Distorted and difficult to assign, but definitely another voice.

_...or stone the crows! He's got a woman in there!_

For a split-second, Hermione wasn't quite sure which option would be worse. In case her second assumption was right, she saw her hopes dashed...

"Professor?" She called in a loud voice, ignoring the fact that he might not be alone. After all, if he was alone, he might need help, didn't he? "Professor Snape, are you in there?" Hermione hammered on the door insistently. "Sir, are you alright?"

Now, everything was quiet. Hermione intently pressed her ear against the door, but in vain.

_Come on, answer me! Please!_

She straightened and flinched as the door was ripped open halfway. "Disturbing me after school hours will cost you dunderhead a hundred..." Came the all too familiar growl of Professor Snape. However, he fell silent as he realised that the 'intruder' was none of the annoying first-years he had expected to have the nerve to disturb him but...someone he hadn't seen in ages.

They stared at each other, wordlessly. One of the first things that caught Hermione's eye was the Professor's raven hair which was now honeycombed with a few white strands. She instantly liked it, even though it made him look even sterner than before. Otherwise there hadn't been much change except for a few small wrinkles maybe. Per usual, Snape was donned in his trademark black frock coat with all those little buttons at the front and the look on his face was the same Hermione remembered – harsh and unforgiving. Predestined to be every student's living nightmare...or daydream, in her case.

Hermione blushed. After seconds that felt like an eternity to Hermione, Snape finally spoke. "Miss Granger?" His brow furrowed in disbelief. "What are you..."

He was cut off harshly by the owner of the mysterious second voice Hermione had detected before. "Miss _Granger_?"

Hermione witnessed the door being pushed open completely with the silver headpiece of an elegant cane...

_No, it can't be!_

Backing away further, Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. She had expected many things when she heard those weird noises coming out of the Professor's private chambers but never ever _Lucius Malfoy_!

As Hermione stared at Lucius with mouth agape as he made his way around Snape to face Hermione directly. He resembled a ghost of a long gone past, exactly as she remembered him from their very first meeting at 'Flourish and Blotts', just before her second year in Hogwarts. Gone was the broken man he had become during the late years of the war; he now seemed to be just as self-centred and full of himself as he used to be. Back at his arrogant best. And, unfortunately, awfully good looking too, as Hermione secretly had to admit. Unpleasantly touched by this realisation, she felt her belly tighten. This was no good sign.

_Damn my bloody hormones!_

"Now, now, what do we have here, Severus?" Lucius purred, unashamedly giving Hermione elevator eyes. Hermione tried her best to prevent herself from blushing.

"Isn't that our favourite little know-it-all?" He stopped right before her, deliberately violating her private space. Hermione battled with herself not to inhale too deeply as she perceived the alluring scent of his probably ridiculously expensive cologne. "Long time no see...little _mudbloo__d_!"

_Mudblood. Mudblood?_

Hermione hadn't thought she would ever hear that word again. That vain pureblood was obviously trying to provoke her. Well, it worked.

"Don't you dare ever call me that again, Malfoy!" She spat, reaching for her wand.

"Tut tut, Miss Granger. _Lord_ Malfoy, if you please." Malfoy smiled smugly. "Just if you haven't heard yet, I've been acquitted of all charges, my family estate, assets, title and good name having been restored to me."

"Good name... my arse." Hermione harrumphed under her breath. Too bad she didn't see the mischievous smirk on Snape's lips at her comment. He hadn't interfered so far but watched the scenario unfolding before his eyes with great interest.

Lucius ignored Hermione's verbal aggression, starting a counter-attack instead. Gazing at her with piercing silver-grey eyes, he continued deftly. "As I can see, Miss Granger, you have...matured." Once more his glance feasted on her cleavage.

"I'm afraid I can't return that compliment, _Lord_ Malfoy." Hermione retorted, purposely stressing the title he seemed so proud of, mocking him in the process. This time, she saw the professor's grin and inwardly smiled.

"What brought you back to Hogwarts, Miss Granger?" Lucius kept interrogating her, nostrils flaring at her impudence.

Hermione felt herself blush brightly. "None of your business, _Malfoy_." She intentionally didn't call him by title. "It's a personal matter..."

For a second, Hermione was caught off guard by her feelings and couldn't help but longingly glance towards Snape who narrowed his eyes suspiciously at an instant.

"Apart from that..." Hermione tried to remedy the situation. "...I could ask you the very same question."

Needless to say that Malfoy interpreted the awkward silence that followed correctly. Due to Hermione's little faux pas, it was pretty unmistakable to the suave blonde that there must have been some sort of 'extra-curricular activities' between her and Severus before. Judging by her crimson face it must have been something 'highly immoral', sexual. That little vixen! Amused by that thought his eyes darted between Hermione and his long time friend, followed by a knowing laughter.

"I see!" Lucius stated wickedly, turning around to Snape and patting him on the shoulder in approval. "My dear friend, you never told me!"

_Thank Merlin he never did!_

The professor rolled his eyes, unimpressed. "Lucius, this is really none of your business..." But Malfoy ignored him. Turning back to Hermione, he saw his chance to get back to her for her earlier mocking.

"And you, Miss goody two-shoes..." He hissed nastily. "Who would have thought it possible that the prized Gryffindor star pupil would go for _that kind_ of extra credit?"

Hermione trembled with anger and embarrassment at his words; fighting hard with herself not to punch Malfoy's face for the insult. She was no child anymore but in this very moment Hermione felt much like then in 'Flourish and Blotts' when Malfoy looked at her with disdain. However, this time Hermione sensed an extra emotion she wasn't yet able to comprehend properly...

It was just then she saw blood dripping out of Snape's sleeve.

Any other thoughts banished, Hermione pointed at the professor's arm with a shocked expression. "Professor, you're hurt!"

In a sudden fury, she turned around to Lucius and yelled at him accusingly. "What the fuck were you two doing in there?"

The moment she uttered her question, Hermione wasn't sure if she really wanted to know...

_Blimey! What am I doing? This is none of my business!_

Furrowing an eyebrow at her rather uncharacteristic outburst, Malfoy Senior complacently shrugged. "Whatever you think we were doing..." He gave her a devilish grin. "...you are most welcome to join, my dear!"

"Oh, you..." Hermione couldn't find the right words to express her anger and confusion. She couldn't quite process this surreal scenario. What was going on here? And why the heck was she suddenly so concerned about her former professor? She wasn't his mother after all...

Before the situation was sure to escalate between Lucius and Hermione, who were still glaring daggers at each other, Snape finally spoke. "It is nothing. A simple scratch."

"A simple scratch? No 'simple scratch' leaves so much blood!" Hermione exclaimed, but was ignored.

Instead, the professor turned his attention to Lucius, shook his hand and bid him farewell. "See you next week, Lucius. And thank you for the unicorn horns."

Hermione frowned. She knew very well that Malfoy's gift was sheer unaffordable. That arrogant prick wouldn't give anything less as a present.

"My pleasure, Severus." He smiled back at Snape, surprisingly honest. Tilting his head, Malfoy then turned around to Hermione, briefly inhaling the scent of lilac scented hair. "See you soon, Mud..._Miss Granger_."

"I doubt that." Hermione stated unapproachably, taking a step back to be out of his reach. Giving her a smug smile in return, Lucius replied silkily. "That remains to be seen..."

Hermione shuddered slightly at his words which sounded like an ominous promise. She let out a relieved breath she didn't know she was holding when the door finally closed behind Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N: **Hmmmm... Hermione has changed quite a bit, don't you think? Rebellious little lady.^^ And what the hell is going on between Snape and Lucius? LOL. Will Hermione eventually fall victim to Lucius' charms? Ahhh, questions, questions...

Please review and let me know what you think! :)

Update: This chappie has been up for almost a week now and hardly anyone reviewed (Thanks a lot to those who did!) so I start wondering if there's anything wrong with this chap...? Your opinion is MUCH APPRECIATED! Share your thoughts. It's really important for me to know if you like where I'm taking this! Thanks!

Oh, and there'll b a nice Snape/Hermione lemon in the next chap. ;D


	3. Demons Of The Past, Part Two

**Disclaimer****: **I own neither any of the characters below, nor the basic concept of "Harry Potter" or anything related to it; everything belongs to their respective holders and I'm not making money with any of my writing. No infringement of any kind intended!

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, now let's see if Hermione succeeds in putting her plan of being "taught" by Snape again into action...

Please don't forget to review; you're opinion is much appreciated!

A big thanks to my conscientious beta 'GabbyFreak' for all the additional background reasearch work she does for me! Being not too familiar with the whole canon Potterverse myself, I'd often be lost without her. You're GREAT, my dear! ;)

* * *

_**+ + + Chapter Three – Demons Of The Past (Part Two) + + + **_

Quickly recollecting her original intention of coming to the dungeons, Hermione was grateful when Professor Snape addressed her. "So, Miss Granger...I can't help but repeat Mr Malfoy's question concerning our reason for being back at Hogwarts." He gestured for her to have a seat on one of the two wing chairs that sat in front of his fireplace.

Clearing her mind Hermione sank into the enormous chair. "Well, Sir..." She felt her heartbeat increase. "...I'm here at the request of Headmistress McGonagall. She kindly asked me to help her with categorising and un-warding some of the items that have recently been found in that mysterious secret chamber." Hermione tried hard to make her statement sound casual.

"Yes, I've heard about that. If the rumours are true, it must be quite a discovery."

Hermione arched a brow. "You haven't had a look at it yet?"

"No. Minerva is quite secretive about it. You should consider yourself lucky to be chosen to help her." Hermione realised that it was indeed an enormous favour which Minerva had granted her. "Firewhiskey?" Snape asked Hermione, fetching two shot glasses and a bottle from the liquor cabinet before sitting down on the chair opposite her.

Usually Hermione didn't drink but since she knew that the alcohol would calm her mind a bit, she gratefully accepted the offer. Furthermore, it gave her the good feeling that the professor, in contrast to others, evidently considered her a mature adult. Otherwise, she guessed, he would_ never_ offer her a drink. "Yes, please."

Carefully sipping at the strong alcohol, she remembered the book that was sitting in her bag. It was a very rare first edition of _'Warlock at War*' by Brutus Malfoy,_ which had been incredibly hard to get hold of and had cost her quite some effort to get. She knew it might be regarded a rather silly gesture to give to Snape as a gift, but still Hermione hadn't wanted to come here empty-handed.

"Um, before I forget..." She said, rummaging in her bag. "...I brought something along I thought you might be interested in, Sir. I guess it would fit nicely into your collection of rare books, don't you think?"

Handing the book over, Hermione eagerly waited for a, as she secretly hoped, impressed reaction from Snape. Thumbing through the book casually, the wizard finally arched a brow in suspicion. "This is indeed a very rare book, Miss Granger. Not even Lucius has one and after all, it was his ancestor that wrote it. Why would you want me to have it?" Hermione simply shrugged.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of bribe?" He continued in a somewhat accusing tone.

_Bribe? _

Even though that thought had never crossed Hermione's mind she had to admit that it could actually be understood as such. And still, it enraged her.

_God dammit! So much for trying to be nice! _

"No." Hermione exclaimed, trying to pry the book out of his hands but wasn't quick enough. "I was not trying to bribe you!" Her pretty face contorted in anger as she started up from her chair. "If you don't want the bloody book, fine. Give it back then!" She demanded insistently.

Being taken aback by Miss Granger's sudden outburst and foul language, Professor Snape seriously wondered what might have happened to change her temper like that. Such an emotional overreaction was totally atypical for the formerly always polite and obliging Gryffindor princess! Where did all that anger come from? There had to be a lot of bitterness bubbling beneath the surface to blow her top so easily. Hm. Interesting.

"Well, in that case..." He tried to calm things down. "...I apologise for scrutinising your motives." Hermione relaxed a bit and slumped back into her chair. "Thank you for the book, Miss Granger. I appreciate it."

Hermione calmed down. "You're welcome." She replied a bit too shortly, hastily downing her firewhiskey.

_Oh, what a nice first impression I made! Silly me!_

Harrumphing, the dark wizard picked up the conversation again, leaning back in his green wing chair. "So, Miss Granger, given the fact that I heard you correctly earlier, you wished to talk to me about some...private matter I believe?"

Hermione swallowed. This was the moment of truth. Shifting uncomfortably, she began forming her initial request in a surprisingly confident voice. "Well, yes, Sir. I came to you in hope for...a continuation of our original agreement on those private lessons you gave me in my seventh year." Hermione bit her lower lip as she nervously waited for a reply. Long seconds passed and all that could be heard was the crackling of the fireplace next to them. Snape hadn't answered her bold question yet but seemed to be considering her words carefully.

Hermione drew a breath and continued, trying to make her request more tempting for him. "As before, there'd be no strings attached for you, no obligations. Don't worry, I'm not expecting any sloppy sentimentality on your part." Hermione paused for effect.

_Even if I wished for it profoundly..._

"All I ask of you is..." She continued, desperately searching for the right words to put this decently. "...to encourage those well...not exactly commonplace urges of mine and teach me how to deal with them properly. Enjoy them. I want to embrace my darker nature instead of repressing and denying it any longer. I'm sick and tired of pretending to be what everybody else wants me to be but never actually...me."

Snape tilted his head, still listening attentively.

Straightening, she locked eyes with her former professor and firmly stated. "Sir, I beg you to fuck me again. Thoroughly and roughly. Please."

Hermione had finally let the cat out of the bag.

Snape snorted in amusement at Hermione's outright request. So she had indeed become the little closet masochist he had suspected her to be one day. The indicators had been rather clear ten years ago but still, sometimes this kind of inclination disappeared over the years, once the hormone overdose of puberty would vanish. In Hermione's case it appeared to have never left, on the contrary. Now that was excellent news...

Time for a little teasing.

"So the idea of being manhandled still appeals to you, Miss Granger?" He asked silkily. Hermione nodded, a small smile curling her lips. "Yes, Professor. Greatly."

"Now tell me, just when did you decide on giving up on your manners?" Snape asked curiously.

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione blinked in confusion.

"Your foul language, Miss Granger. If you still were my student I would have deducted a grave amount of house points from Gryffindor for your repeated sauciness."

Hermione frowned. Meanwhile she was so used to be aggressive and flippant in situations in which she felt wronged that she didn't even realised this subconscious defence instinct kicking in...

_Blimey. _

"Um, collateral damage I suppose..." She quickly answered Snape's question truthfully, shrugging. Shuddering inwardly, she remembered a few of the battles, verbal and non-verbal, between her and her former partners. So, in some way, it was their fault that she got that aggressive over the years in order to prevent herself from having her feelings hurt.

"I see." Snape nodded, satisfied with the explanation for now. "Which brings me to my second point..." The professor poured himself another firewhiskey. "I am not your professor anymore..." He continued, sensing her confusion over his statement. "...nor are you my student. Given this fact I'm afraid it's impossible to continue our mutual teacher/student agreement..."

Hermione was thinking hard.

_Damn, I hadn't thought about that!_

Wriggling her hands, she came up with a counterproposal. "But...we could still pretend, couldn't we, Professor?"

Once more, an instant answer was withheld from her. Hermione hated that. Feeling wronged again, she instinctively went into protection-mode. "Or do you no longer see yourself capable of meeting my urges since you now fancy men over women?" Hermione exclaimed, in a surprisingly nasty and shrill tone.

Professor Snape almost chocked on his drink. That insolent little chit! He would knock that nonsense out of her when the time was right; showing her thoroughly what he was capable of! For the time being, however, he tried hard not to let her provoke him. After all, he could see her reasoning after meeting Lucius in his private chambers. She had had a pretty shocked look on her face...

"Firstly, you cheeky little Miss..." He replied threateningly. "...even if I would prefer men over women that would be none of your business." Intimidatingly, he was now towering over her and Hermione felt a fresh gush of wanton desire soak her panties.

"Secondly..." He continued, suddenly turning away from her; absent-mindedly staring into the fire. "...what happens between Lucius and me is a Death Eater remnant of the _Dark Revels._.." The moment he had uttered the last two words, Snape regretted it.

_The Dark Revels?_

Hermione had heard of the Dark Revels, however, only behind closed doors. Those gatherings were an infamous myth and no non-participant ever knew exactly what had been going on when the Dark Lord had summoned all his trusted followers for "partying". Soon, rumours had made the rounds. Rumours on human sacrifices, Inca-style; the poor victims, preferably female virgins, having their hearts cut out alive. Also, rumours on collective torture, abuse and sexual assaults but no victim had ever lived to tell of their fate. Nevertheless, not once had Hermione heard of Death Eaters abusing _each other... _

_Is he lying in order to not having to admit he's turned gay?_

In the beginning, hardly anyone had taken those rumours seriously; considering those tales horror stories to scare children. But then, opponents of Voldemort had started to disappear frequently. Adults. Members of the Order. School colleagues of Hermione, boys and girls alike. Even whole families were never to be seen again. From then on the Dark Revels had become a matter over which a veil of silence had been drawn.

Sure thing, that Snape's last remark intrigued Hermione's curiosity greatly. "What happened at the Dark Revels, Sir?" She asked, excited.

He dismissively waved his hand, not turning around. "Nothing. You wouldn't understand anyway..."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. She knew from experience that there was no way to get that certain piece of information out of the professor unless he decided to share it freely. Which he obviously didn't.

_Or he's simply trying to distract me from that sexual orientation thing?_

Crossing her arms in a defiant fashion, Hermione broke the silence. "I don't believe you."

Arms akimbo, Professor Snape spun around; his dark eyes flashing dangerously at Hermione whose heart skipped a beat instantly. "Did you just have the temerity to call me a liar?"

"It would seem so." She replied, holding his withering look best she could. Like in slow motion, Hermione suddenly felt a sharp tug on her bushy hair, then being dragged out of the cosy wing chair, towards the waist-high cabinet which stood against the wall next to the fireplace. She gasped but didn't protest.

"Time to compel some respect from you, don't you think?" Snape growled menacingly, instantly leaving Hermione in a state of shock but evenly in gleeful anticipation.

As Snape cleared everything off the cabinet in a swift movement, Hermione heard the high-pitched sound of glass splitter on the floor plus the thud of several other items. She didn't know it was just a few empty phials and a bit of bric-a-brac; nothing a 'Reparo' couldn't fix afterwards. Furthermore, the professor could tell that this little caveman-like interlude contributed greatly to the dramatic aspect of the situation; doubtlessly fuelling Hermione's carnal desires even more.

Before long, she found herself uplifted by the hips and easily placed upon the now empty surface of the narrow cabinet.

Her breathing hitched rapidly as Professor Snape stepped into her, parting her thighs. The heavy, treacherous scent of her arousal must have pervaded the entire room as every fibre of her body longed desperately for that age-old connection...

Poor Hermione was completely lost in the mesmerising eyes of the man that had efficiently haunted her dreams for over a decade when she heard him whisper an angry 'Divesto'...

_(censored part...)_

Carefully, the professor let go of her thighs, Hermione slumping down slowly onto the rug on the floor.

Looking up to Snape, Hermione asked with a satisfied smirk. "Request accepted, I presume?"

Furrowing a brow, he helped her up. "It would seem so. Now let me see your back." Turning her around as soon as she was back on her feet, he examined the angry scratches and abrasions that now graced her entire back. Touching them, Hermione jerked.

"Hm. We need to take care of that." Professor Snape diagnosed. "Follow me please, will you?" Hermione complied, following him into his bedroom on wobbly legs. Snape headed for the medicine cabinet to get some healing potion while Hermione couldn't resist letting herself fall on her stomach onto Snape's inviting and temptingly cosy looking four poster bed. Her eyes became heavy and she yawned heartily.

Returning from the medicine cabinet in the adjacent small bathroom, Snape found Hermione lying on his bed; prone, outstretched...and still naked. Shaking his head with a silent chuckle, he sat down at the edge of the bed and started applying the healing lotion upon Hermione's back.

"Ouch!" She called out, however, neither moving nor opening her eyes.

"This will take away the sting..." Snape explained, thoroughly slathering her with the lotion. "...but not the scratches and cracks themselves. If you..." Hermione cut him off. "I don't mind them. They will remind me in the morning that this hasn't been just another dream..."

And with that Hermione was sound asleep.

* * *

**A/N: ** Hehehe, now that's what I call stress-relief...^^ Nice reunion, eh? But why is Snape so secretive about the Dark Revels? Hmmm...

Please review! Reviews are my muse's favourite dish!^^ LOL. :))) Thanks.

For all those who want to read the **full Snape/Hermione lemon**, please visit

archiveofourown **DOT** org/ works/ 416900/ chapters/ 757586

(Kick out the spacing blah blah, you know the drill by now.^^)

_*'Warlock At War': This book really exists in the world JKR created and has been mentioned in 'Beedle The Bard'._

**Announcement**: I'm planning on finally finishing the last two chapters of "The Potter 'Bad Boy Phenomenon'" before updating "Embracing My Very Own Darkness". Don't worry, I hope it won't be too long until another update of EMVOD but I thought it fit to let you know. Can't stand leaving work unfinished...

In case anyone is interested in having a look at it; the PBBP can only be found on AO3 (Thanks for deleting it here, ff.n!:()

archiveofourown **DOT** org/ works/ 374753/ chapters/ 611192

and FictionPress (Under the account of my co-author 'GabbyFreak'; 'Schemhamphorasch' on FictionPress)

fictionpress **DOT** com /s /3010428 /1 /The_Potter_Bad_Boy_Phenomenon

Chappie coming up next will be: **"****Part Two – Choosing The Perfect Baddie: A Case Study - Lucius Malfoy"**


	4. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I own neither any of the characters below, nor the basic concept of "Harry Potter" or anything related to it; everything belongs to their respective holders and I'm not making money with any of my writing. No infringement of any kind intended! :-)

**A/N:** Well well, since Hermione had unexpectedly fallen asleep on Snape's bed the other night, she's in for a lot of surprises in the morning...^^.

As usual, all 'description of physical interaction' as the admins of ff.n had called it, have been censored and/or cut out.

If you're of age and would rather read the uncut version, copy and paste this link into a new tab and kick out the spaces:

**archiveofourown DOT org/works/416900/chapters/803512**

Have fun accompanying Hermione on her 'path of enlightenment' in this chapter! ;)

* * *

**_+ + + Chapter Four - 'Revelations' + + +_ **

Hermione was rudely awakened from a dreamless sleep by the chillness that surrounded her. Sleepily rubbing her cold nose, she instinctively grabbed the blanket to cuddle up deeper into it; just to be reminded that she wasn't alone. Her eyes flew open and immediately Hermione recalled all of yesterday's steamy happenings. Dreamily revelling in the memory, she slowly turned her head towards the source of quiet snoring next to her.

Snape lay about a foot away from Hermione in the gigantic four poster bed; his backside turned towards her. As she carefully inched a little closer, Hermione forced back a gasp of outright shock as she caught sight of the numerous welts, scars and badly healed wounds on her lover's back. Fighting back the strong urge to soothingly stroke over them, Hermione felt deepest sympathy for her former professor.

_Merlin! What horrible pain that must have given him! _

Hermione knew that Snape had been a spy for Dumbledore while having officially served in the ranks of Voldemort at the same time; therefore she presumed that those 'souvenirs' were caused by the latter. What 'glorious leader' treats his faithful followers like prisoners; apparently torturing and marking them? Bloody bastard.

Shuddering, Hermione tried to recall if she had ever spotted any of these scars on Snape before; then, when he gave her those glorious private lessons so many years ago. But no, she was sure she would have remembered them. Even though they had had intimate body contact several times, Hermione hardly ever saw more flesh of him than absolutely necessary. There had always been something to disguise parts of him; some blanket or sheets or his teaching robes. Well, now that made perfect sense. Some of these wounds looked way older than ten years...

On his shoulder, Hermione noticed a fresh wound. Two side by side running scratches; not deep enough for tissue damage but obviously deep enough to cause bleeding.

_Is that what Malfoy did yesterday? But why? I thought they were friends!_

It didn't make any sense to her. Gay or not, no one seriously harms somebody he loves, or at least likes. Or do they?

"_Well well, Hermione Granger; put your own house in order first!_" Hermione's conscience suddenly mocked her. "_YOU aren't averse to receiving a little pain, too, are you? Don't be holier than the pope!_"

Frowning, Hermione banished that thought and decided on leaving before Snape would wake up. Probably she had been pushing her luck enough by not being rudely awakened and kicked out after unexpectedly falling asleep on Snape's bed the other night...

Cautiously, Hermione lifted the cosy blanket and rolled out of bed; hastily looking around in order to find her clothes.

_Crap! My clothes must still be in the study! _

Tip-toeing towards the door, Hermione's escape attempt was thwarted before long. "Going somewhere?" She heard Snape's distinctive voice.

_Double crap!_

Reluctantly, Hermione turned around, facing him. "Well, I assumed that you wanted me out. No strings attached, remember?" She shifted uncomfortably due to her nudity. Surely she didn't want to leave but she'd rather go on her own accord than being kicked out. That experience was still quite a vivid memory and had eroded terribly on her self-conscious. She wasn't keen on re-living that.

"And apart from that...I'm cold." She continued arms akimbo. "You know, it's bloody freezing down here."

The professor ignored her lousy excuse to steal herself away and simply stated. "You're staying." He emphasized his words by lifting the blanket on Hermione's side of the bed invitingly. "I am?" Hermione replied defiantly.

"You are. Now come back in here so we can do something about the cold." Snape replied monotonously. Hermione arched an eyebrow; not sure what to think of that dubious 'invitation'.

_Hmm. Is he up for a little 'morning workout'? Well, I wouldn't mind it..._

Inwardly smirking at the possible prospect ahead, Hermione slipped back under the blanket.

"So..." She asked teasingly. "What exactly do you intend to do about driving away the cold, _Professor_?" Hermione deliberately stressed the last word seductively.

However, much to her surprise, Snape didn't jump her instantly as she had expected. Instead, Hermione found herself dragged towards him; her head soon resting upon Snape's almost hairless chest, an invitingly warm arm wrapped around her. "Better?" He asked casually. Hermione's heart skipped a beat.

_Oh my! Now that's new? _

Ten years ago a caring gesture like this would have been unthinkable.

"Better." Hermione replied, still confused but definitely growing warm. Slowly, she started relaxing into the unfamiliar embrace. Actually, it felt overwhelmingly intoxicating.

Having noticed her earlier confused look, the professor chuckled silently. Patting her on the hip where his hand rested, he finally enlightened her. "Not exactly what you expected did you, Miss Granger?"

"If I'm honest, not exactly." Hermione admitted truthfully. Then she hastily added. "But I like this, too! It's just..."

"Shush." He interrupted her in a not too stern voice. "For the time being it is as it is. No need to question it." Hermione nodded and kept relishing the skin-to-skin contact. "Speaking of questions..." Snape continued nonchalantly. "I need to talk to you about something."

_Talk? Jeez, now this becomes a whole string of firsts..._

Hermione thought, again feeling a little insecure in these foreign waters. Looking up at him, she waited for Snape to get that presumably odd conversation started.

"First of all, you ought to know that I expect _honest_ answers. Is that understood?" Snape announced; his demanding tone reminding Hermione a lot of her days as his eager student, both in Potions and 'extra-curricular activities'. A pleasant shiver ran down her spine. "Yes, Sir." Hermione purred, smirking.

"Now then." Snape continued, tilting his head to look her directly in the eye. "What do you think of Lucius Malfoy?"

Hermione frowned, her brows furrowing in disdain. "What? That Lucius Malfoy who would rather see me dead than alive for the sole fact that I'm Muggle-born? I hate that bloody git who..." Again, Hermione was sharply cut off. "Stop it. That's not what I meant."

"So what DID you mean?" Hermione replied, churning.

"I'm not talking of your emotions ten years ago, Hermione..." Snape tried to push her in the right direction.

_Hermione?_

"But of your latest reaction to him. Yesterday, in my study."

Hermione tried to get up, get away from this inquisition which proved to become more and more embarrassing, unpleasant and...alarmingly exciting. But yet, her subconscious fought to accept where this conversation might be leading to. Also struggling physically, Hermione didn't stand a chance of freeing herself from Snape's grip, so after a few more failed attempts, she gave in.

_So all the atypical cuddling thing was about luring me into this awful talk! Oh silly Hermione, what did you expect from a Slytherin...? _

All Hermione could do now was to keep listening to what the Potions Master had to say and answer his questions.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione lied defiantly.

"Oh you pretty well know, my dear. There's no use in denying it. I know it. Lucius knows it." Snape paused for effect. "So, the crucial question here is when are YOU finally realising it and accept the treacherous symptoms your body presents you with."

Hermione gasped. "Know what?" She asked in a shrill voice, not sure if she comprehended correctly what she had just been hearing. Her breathing hitched audibly and Hermione inwardly cursed the fact that she felt herself growing wet over this ridiculous conversation.

_Blimey! _

"Knows that..." Snape clarified. "Deep within, you desire the oh-so evil and unpleasant racist Lucius immensely..."

Instantly, Hermione blushed from both shock and anger. "You've got to be joking!" She sputtered with rage. "I'd never..."

"Jump his bones?" Snape mischievously ended the sentence for her. "Squirm underneath his touch? Fall apart at the thought of him possessing you despite – or maybe even due to – all the hatred between the two of you?" He cruelly continued her mental torment; all of a sudden rolling on top of her and pinning Hermione beneath him.

_*censored part*_

Gasping for air, Hermione couldn't fight back tears. Not tears of fear or shame about what had just happened. No, it were tears of outright anger.

"Why are you torturing me like this?" Hermione whimpered, not referring to the violent morning quickie but the deviant truth in his words. Hermione was starting to nurse a grudge against herself.

"Because _you like it_." Snape hissed matter-of-factly.

_*censored part*_

"You not only like it, but you _crave_ it." Having said that, he let go of her and rolled unceremoniously off of the bed. "Admit it. You aren't kidding anyone but yourself, girl. Now use that brilliant brain of yours and reflect on yesterday's events." Leaving Hermione to her disturbed thoughts, he headed for the study.

Hermione shuddered at the growing realisation that there was _indeed_ no use denying it. Snape was right, who_ was_ she kidding? In retrospect, all physical signs had been painfully obvious since the very moment Hermione had opened that bloody door to Snape's private chambers yesterday and had found Lucius there.

_Bloody fucking hell!_

She went over their brief meeting again in her mind, step by step. From Lucius' first sinister appearance on the threshold that had pumped adrenaline directly into her veins over the recurring and deliberate violation of her personal space which had almost taken her breath away to the fateful 'promise' that they would meet again soon. That, plus the familiar harshness in his penetrating grey eyes which had given her goosebumps, made this a very, very real sort of...threat. A dreadful, worrisome, exciting, thrilling threat.

Hermione snorted. She had just realised that the infamous Malfoy smirk, which she would have loved to wipe off of Lucius face several times in the old days suddenly had become an alarmingly predatory leer yesterday that seemed to keep persistently haunting her. And if she was honest with herself, Hermione liked it...

Nevertheless, Hermione's train of thought ended right there since Snape had returned from the study, her clothes in his hand. "So..." He started forming his question. "Have you considered the situation?"

Hermione frowned, not overly keen on openly admitting it. "Yes." The professor shot her a disapproving look. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, _Sir_." She added with a smirk. Meanwhile getting dressed, Snape continued the conversation casually. "And? What is your opinion on Lucius now?"

"Well..." Hermione forced herself to say. "Due to recent events and latest perceptions I would go so far as to say that ..." She struggled for words. "That he's kind of...appealing."

"Appealing?" Snape gave her a smug smile and threw Hermione her clothes over to her. "I see. I think you should go to him. Lucius holds some 'qualities' you might benefit from..." Hermione thought she must have misheard. "Oh, and before you get dressed I want to check on your back."

Hermione's jaw dropped in disbelief. "I beg your pardon?" She exclaimed shrill-voiced. "So you are actually sending me to Lucius so _he_ can fuck me?"

Defiantly, Hermione wrapped the blanket around her naked body and got off the bed. Stepping towards Snape who kept dressing, unimpressed by her outburst, she continued. "I thought the two of us had an arrangement, Professor? And now you're sending me away for..." Again Hermione struggled for the right words to express her confusion.

"Hell, I never thought of you as a pimp." Hermione finally stated, suppressing laughter. Furrowing a brow, Snape couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm just implying...possibilities. And apart from that I would not dream of making a retreat from _our _arrangement, Miss Granger."

Hermione hesitated. "What are you getting at? I mean I...can't with both of you, can I?" She started stuttering as yet another realisation hit her.

Noticing Hermione's dumbfounded reaction, Snape began to speak again. "Miss Granger, apparently you are mistaking me for some jealous husband. I can assure you, I am not." He cleared his throat. "As a said before, Lucius holds some...well, very special qualities which might accommodate your 'inclinations' in a different way from my way of handling things."

"So is this a first-hand recommendation?" Hermione teased him, slowly recovering from her shock. "I mean, have you experienced those so-called 'qualities' yourself?"

Ignoring her nosy allusion, the Potions master turned around and opened one of the drawers of the nearby bedside table. He handed Hermione a piece of parchment. "However, in case you take this option into serious consideration I would think it appropriate to inform you of the dangers that go with it and provide you with a possibility to avoid them."

"Dangers?" Hermione gasped, skimming through the text of the parchment. Snape harrumphed audibly.

"Well, pretty much as yourself Lucius is a victim of his urges; following his subconscious instincts same as you. However, his desires being the more dangerous counterpart to your...well, rather submissive nature, this might put you in severe or even mortal danger if he might lose his temper."

Hermione paled. "Mortal danger? Are you implying that Lucius would indeed kill me if he'd be given the chance?"

"I hardly think so. Not at this day and age." Snape tried to calm her. This conversation was slightly getting out of hand. He couldn't allow that.

"Honestly, you're scaring me, Professor." Hermione said, wide-eyed. "I must admit you almost had me accepting this weird option since your remarks had sounded so bloody logical..." Her face was now turning an even whiter shade of pale. "But I don't have desire to die at the very moment, especially not at the hand of Lucius Malfoy."

"And you won't." Snape replied firmly, pointing at the piece of parchment in Hermione's hand. "If you use this. Do you recognize it?"

Hermione shrugged, not sure if she fully understood how this silly piece of paper saved her from a terrible death when his killer instinct would get the better of Lord Malfoy. "I'm not sure."

Taking the parchment out of her hand, Snape explained. "This is the wording for a Wizard's Oath. I slightly manipulated the magic in it, so it wouldn't kill the one who took it if he broke it..."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "So you can save your friend even IF he killed me?" She spat.

"Quiet." Snape snarled. "Hear me out. If you manage to make Lucius read this out loud, you'll be perfectly safe from any harm. This would give you the opportunity to relish the experience without him being able to hurt you in any way other than for your own pleasure. The magic will know your boundaries and would not allow anyone to push them to hard." Hermione's face brightened a bit at the news.

_This skillful manipulator has really thought of everything, hasn't he? Well...at least he seems to care enough for me not to bring me as a lamb to the slaughter. Hmmmm. Maybe I'll give it a try then…_

Grabbing the parchment from her former professor, Hermione re-read the text and finally nodded. "Alright. This seems to cover all crucial eventualities." And then a thought hit her. "Just when did you write this? How could you know I would even think of taking this into serious consideration? Not even I knew until a few minutes ago!"

Smirking, Snape turned her around and checked on the slowly fading scratches and grazes on her back. "After _you_ had fallen asleep on my bed _I_ used the time for swiftly writing this down. I knew it would come in handy at the right time." Snape replied with a smug smile. "Now let's put it that way. After our heated little encounter yesterday evening I also remembered your physical reaction to that spanking I gave you in detention many years ago. Do you recall it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ts, if I could ever forget _that_." She smiled at the memory. That detention had been the unexpected trigger for her fateful string of incredibly enjoyable private lessons. "That kept on haunting my dreams for the last whole decade. What about it?"

_Whoops! Hopefully he won't be smug about that one._

Reaching for her clothes, Hermione carefully placed the parchment on the bed and started to get dressed.

"So tell me Miss Granger, just why did you enjoy that spanking so much?" Snape asked her; even thought already knowing the answer from experience. But once more, he wanted _her_ to realise it.

Hermione considered for a little while. Eventually she answered his question. "Basically, I guess I enjoyed it since I...kind of fancied you in some weird way. And I liked the idea being the centre of your attention, even if that meant I had to act like a dim-witted first-year beforehand to get this detention."

Smirking, Snape shook his head. "Not exactly. You didn't actually 'fancy' me. You_ feared_ me...and that excited you."

_Hell, I still do fear you at times! That is what makes it so...oh. Exciting. Blimey! Did he always have to be right?_

"Apart from that, something deep inside you told you it would serve you right to be punished for the fact that you constantly failed in getting my approval in class. Am I right?" Snape triumphantly concluded.

"So what?" Hermione replied flippantly. "That might tell me why I wanted that detention but I still don't see what Malfoy has to do with this?"

"Oh you will see it very clearly soon, Miss Granger." Snape promised; amused by her uproar, her cheekiness and repeated lack of addressing his old friend with his title. Merlin, Lucius would enjoy it greatly to knock that nonsense out of her... And Hermione would enjoy it evenly. She just didn't know it yet. "Tell me about your emotions when you received these strokes. That must have been painful. What did it feel like?"

Hermione blinked. She recalled the spanking and suddenly blushed. In her dreams she hadn't paid that much attention to that part of the experience; every time she had fantasized about it, her focus had rather been on the humiliating aspect of the spanking and the fact that Snape had been brutalizing her over his desk afterwards. "Um, yes, it did hurt. It hurt even more with every stroke. My butt stung like crazy...and..." She stopped.

"And?" The Potions master asked, knowingly.

"And...somehow that pain felt...good. Arousing." Hermione finished her sentence with mouth agape as yet another realisation hit her.

_Oh, crap! I'm a sucker for pain! _

Over the years Hermione had started accepting the she apparently thrived from being dominated and degraded to a certain degree but not a single time it had crossed her mind that she would also enjoy physical pain. She didn't know if to be excited or scared.

"Ah, given that I'm interpreting your expression correctly, you start seeing the writing on the wall as we go along, don't you?" The professor asked, arching a brow.

Feeling her knees go weak, Hermione let herself slump onto the bed, mutely staring at the ceiling. Since she didn't respond, Snape spoke again. "So, let me summarise that for you, Miss Granger. Ten years ago you deliberately but unknowingly brought yourself into a situation that guaranteed you to be on the receiving end of severe corporal punishment; delivered by a man you felt attracted to since you feared him. Yesterday, you came back to ask for the same treatment again. Furthermore, you're additionally being confronted with yet another cruel man of your past to whom you are also attracted to but not for the sole reason of fearing him. No, apart from your fear there is hatred in your heart. _Mutual_ hatred at that. Ignoring the life-threatening aspect of this dynamic, can you imagine the erotic explosiveness that would come with such a sexual arrangement between you and Lucius?"

Hermione hardly dared to breathe. Snape had a point there. And hell, all he said made perfect sense. It was an eye-opener and still she had much to comprehend.

"I'm afraid I can." Hermione finally answered, almost shocked at her own statement.

"Good." Snape grabbed Hermione's arm, pulled her to her feet and ushered her out his bedroom and study. "Now, since we could clarify the situation in the end, I wondered what your plans for today were. It's Sunday and you won't have to work until tomorrow."

Still in thought, Hermione stuttered. "Um...well, I think first of all I ought to unpack. Then I wanted to pay Diagon Alley a visit. I need a few things, you know." The heavy wooden door of Snape's study closed behind both of them and warded itself. Luckily, it was Sunday so there weren't any students around in the hallways of the dungeons.

"Good for you. Now if you'll excuse me, Miss Granger." Snape casually stated, turning on his heel and heading for the stairs at the end of the opposite corridor, ditching a confused Hermione. "Wh..? Wait! Where are you going, Sir?"

The professor didn't turn around. "Out." He simply replied from the distance. "But..." Hermione called. "Do you expect me to come back here? At what time?" Hermione had just realises how pathetic she must have sounded. "After supper, Miss Granger." She heard Snape's sonorous voice echoing from the walls voice but couldn't see him anymore. He was gone.

Sighing, Hermione went in the opposite direction, heading for Gryffindor tower in hope of finding her room she had been supposed to be sleeping in. She hoped sincerely that Minerva hadn't already paid her a visit to find Hermione's room empty, her suitcase unpacked and, what would probably raise McGonagall's suspicion most, finding Hermione's bed untouched...

* * *

**A/N:** Hm. Quite an interesting insight into Hermione's psyche, don't you think?^^ I got the vague suspicion that her shopping tour will develop a little differently from what she expects... ;) Lucius ahead.

Please let me know what you think.


	5. Know Thy Enemy

**Disclaimer:** I own neither any of the characters below, nor the basic concept of "Harry Potter" or anything related to it; everything belongs to its respective holders and I'm not making money with any of my writing. No infringement of any kind intended!:-)

**A/N: **Now then, let's see how it goes with Hermione's shopping tour. ;)

* * *

**_+ + + Chapter Five – Know Thy Enemy + + +_ **

Deeply lost in thought, Hermione wandered through the familiar hallways and corridors with the accuracy of a sleepwalker in his own home. Before long she found herself in front of her chamber door and, automatically mumbling the password, Hermione realised that the odd piece of parchment Snape had been given her was still in her hand.

Folding it neatly and placing it securely in her trouser pocket, the young woman couldn't help but shake her head in amused disbelieve as she thought of its delicate content...

_Hell, I'm not even reconsidering this option! _

It was just then when the penny dropped. Once more, Hermione had to admit that she had succumbed to Snape's subtle manipulation without even noticing it! By providing her with that tempting protective Wizard's Oath, her sly former Potions Master had already made the decision for her concerning seeking out Lucius for "broadening" her sexual horizon at a time Hermione herself had not even taken it into serious consideration.

_Ts, Slytherin to the core!_

Snape must have known that, once Hermione would become aware of the far-reaching possibilities ahead, her eagerness for 'exploring the unknown' surely would prevent her from wasting such a unique opportunity. For a few seconds Hermione wasn't sure if she should either be offended by being tricked and lured to willingly accept this thrilling challenge or rather being grateful for Snape's as likely as not self-serving foresight.

After some humming and hawing, Hermione decided for the latter, even if she had no idea on how Malfoy was supposed to know about her decision.

_I'm definitely not going to give that egocentric bigot the satisfaction of paying him a visit and beg him for his participation..._

Hermione thought grimly as she let herself into the spartanic guest room in Gryffindor Tower. Making a mental note on asking Snape on the issue in the evening, a sudden inspiration brightened her face. Quickly stepping over the various items and the suitcase that still sat in the middle of the room, waiting patiently to be unpacked, Hermione headed for her small desk to hastily scribble some additional sentences on the lower edge of the precious Oath.

_Very well, two can play that game!_

Satisfied with herself, Hermione smirked wickedly and carefully tucked the parchment back into her trouser pocket.

Since she was still in need of several utensils for her work as assistant to Minerva the following Monday, Hermione made quick work of unpacking by using magic. Being the paranoid she had become over the years, she even wrinkled the sheets and pillow of her bed; just to make sure that no-one had any reason for getting suspicious about her nightly whereabouts.

Eventually she grabbed her bag and threw some floo powder into her fireplace. Stepping in the greenish flames, she firmly said: "Diagon Alley!" and vanished with a crack.

About an hour later Hermione was done with her shopping and happily carried her heavy shoulder bag which was stuffed to the rim. Strolling through various shops and leisurely wandering through the freshly fallen snow in Diagon Alley had successfully distracted her from her earlier worried, yet wanton thoughts.

Entering 'Flourish and Blotts', Hermione inhaled the familiar and soothing odour of old books. Lazily, she looked into some of them until suddenly the sinister undercurrent of an all too familiar voice made Hermione jump in surprise and she almost dropped the book she had been reading in.

"Well well, now who do we have here?" Hermione heard Lucius Malfoy purr as she quickly turned around facing him; eyes wide in surprise. Before she could help it, Hermione felt her cheeks turn crimson.

"I told you we'd meet again soon." Lucius stated matter-of-factly; obviously amused by her tell-tale reaction.

Hermione cursed her bloody hormones for making her being read as easily as an open book. Stubbornly ignoring the lump in her throat, Hermione tried her best to retort coolly: "Malfoy. No, _Lord_ Malfoy. "She mocked and raised her chin in defiance."To what do I owe the doubtful honour of your precious pure-blood presence?"

Giving her his trademark smirk, Lucius stepped closer to Hermione; enjoying her instant recoil to his deliberate invasion of her personal space. "Truth to be told, _Miss _Granger, I was looking for you..."

Hermione, who pressed herself hard against the bookshelf in her back, gasped. "And why would you do that?" She asked, her voice sounding not as confident as she had hoped for.

Malfoy casually reached for one of the wayward locks of her hair, twining it around his gloved fingers. "Let's put it that way..." He explained in languid tone, faking boredom. "A little bird told me that you might be interested in some sort of..." Lucius gave her a smug smile. "...carnal arrangement with me in order to nurture and enhance the more physical side of your _kinky little desires_."

He drawled the last couple of words and Hermione's stomach did little somersaults until she suddenly realised that it must have been Snape who told Lucius about it.

"Little bird?" She replied sulkily; her face now flushed with indignation. "That's a miserable overgrown bat you're talking about and I..."

_...I'm going to kill him for that! Dare he blurt this out. And to Malfoy himself at that! _

A disturbed visitor in the next row of shelves harrumphed annoyed at Hermione's audible outburst.

"Shhhhh, my little wildcat," Lucius shushed her, placing his index finger on her lips. Hermione stiffened. "You rather ought to be grateful for Severus' forethought." Lucius reprimanded her, leaving poor Hermione shivering visibly at the commanding harshness of his words. "He had predicted your hot-headed reaction. So actually, he has even granted you a favour letting me in on this since we all know that your foolish pride would have forbidden you to seek me out, wouldn't it?"

_Ts, __my__ pride? _

"So..." Lucius continued."It's still your choice after all but if my instincts serve me right, and that's what they usually do, you've outgrown that silly Gryffindor principles and would rather find out where this will be leading you to..."

Hermione cringed as Lucius eventually violated the last bit of her personal space; whispering suggestively into in her ear. "I recognise an expectant masochist when I see one." Hermione's heart skipped a beat when she felt Lucius' hot breath against her ear. "You do fear me and you have no bloody idea how desirable that makes you for...someone like me." He continued knowingly. "And since we do share the purest form of hatred for each other this even kicks things up a notch, don't you think..._Mudblood_?" Hermione felt a jolt of wanton need go straight to her core as he emphasized the last word with a click of his tongue.

Even though Hermione didn't like it, she had to admit that both Snape and Malfoy were right. Her already suffering self-esteem most likely wouldn't have allowed her to condescend herself to being pathetic enough to beg that arrogant git to bed her. It had already taken her great effort to ask Snape for it but Malfoy? Never. Alright, maybe if she had been plastered enough but...

_Oh, bollocks to that! _

"Fine." Hermione finally found her voice again. "Since the cat is out of the bag anyway, I would suggest we take this conversation elsewhere, don't you agree?"

"As you wish," Lucius replied silkily and couldn't help but continue with a mocking "Your place or mine?"

Hermione gave him a nasty look. "Easy, Malfoy. I have not yet decided on accepting your 'grateful offer', have I? We have still haven't outlined the rules of engagement. So we'd better go somewhere..." Hermione put the book she had been reading in back into the shelf in a noisy fashion and sardonically added loudly "...away from eavesdropping persons!"; addressing the harrumphing visitor from earlier who had, without a doubt, intently overheard the their talk.

"_Quite some temper for sure_. _This is going to be so much fun."_ Lucius thought to himself wickedly as he reached for Hermione's heavily laden shoulder bag. "Allow me?" He offered chivalrously.

Hermione arched a brow in suspicion. Evil or not, much unlike his son, this Malfoy did have manners.

"Thanks." She answered brusquely, reluctantly following Lucius, who headed towards the exit of 'Flourish and Blotts'.

Back on the street, Hermione instantly felt a certain degree of discomfort form in her belly when she saw Malfoy naturally turn into the gloomy entrance of 'Knockturn Alley'. This place had always given her the creeps and the adrenaline started pulsing furiously in Hermione's veins. Both her common sense and survival instinct inwardly screamed at her: "Stop, Hermione, don't! Danger!"

_Danger._

An alarmingly uneasy feeling shivered down her spine but at the same time a desperate need for thrill made her knees go week with longing.

_Malfoy and I alone in 'Knockturn Alley' and nobody knowing about my whereabouts. Bloody hell, what he could do to me... _

Her mouth went dry when Hermione desperately tried to banish all those distractingly naughty pieces of thoughts that kept persistently popping up before her inner eye.

_Think, think, think! He could kill you within seconds and nobody would ever know! Do something, stupid cow!_

"Ummm..." Hermione quickly called after Lucius. "...where are you going, Lord Malfoy?"

This time, she had used his title without any touch of mocking; her brain dictated her better not to unnecessarily provoke him out here. The sun was set already and there were only very few passers-by left on the streets; now that it had also started snowing slightly. At once the whole situation had become agonisingly perilous; surreally accentuated by the continuous fall of glistening snowflakes.

_Ts, even if I screamed bloody murder the odds of being heard and rescued are not the best at this time of the day. _

Lucius turned around at a leisurely pace; his elegant, fur trimmed robes billowing flatteringly around him. Pointing with his cane towards the other end of 'Knockturn Alley' he replied nonchalantly. "There's a nice little pub down the road..."

"I would rather stop by the 'Leaky Cauldron'" Hermione cut him off, nervously fiddling with her hands. "...please. I know they got a Pensieve there and...and we'll be needing that." She tried to give as a lousy excuse.

Eyeing her suspiciously, Lucius walked back to her; smirking devilishly. "Now, now, Miss Granger; you wouldn't impute lower motives to me, would you? Like dragging you into dark alleys in order to..."

Hermione caught her breath. "...what? Kill me? Rape me? Beat me to a bloody pulp?" She finished the sentence in her head.

Lucius scowled. "Well...now we'll never know, dear." He brushed past the trembling girl, conceitedly waving away her fearful unspoken question. "Too easy."

Malfoy inwardly chuckled; deep within he was in fact glad that Hermione had acted wisely; thereby inadvertently making this challenge even more exciting for him. Actually he hadn't expected any less from her than not following him blindly down there to her doom...

"Clever girl." He purred suggestively. Offering his arm to a very confused and still shaking Hermione, he continued. "Apart from that, this would have ended our arrangement, given that you are going to accept it, before it had even started."

Somewhat dazed, Hermione simply accepted his arm and blushed. Eyes closed, Lucius inhaled with relish and purred appraisingly. "Mhhhh. I can literally smell your fear, my little Mudblood. It's intoxicating and promising; leaving me craving more of that..."

_Shit. I must be tired of living letting this perv anywhere near me! And yet...who am I to judge him; obviously being a sicko myself; responding to this so intensely?_

Much to Hermione's dismay, Lucius and she attracted much more attention than she liked when they entered the 'Leaky Cauldron' together. The room went silent almost instantly; apart from the a few excited whispers here and there and blatant staring.

It was just then when Hermione realised that it had been quite some time that she had been seen in public; let alone accompanied by a well-known declared Muggle hater. Deep within Hermione had never been a sucker for attention but since obviously her fading fame still rang after her; it appeared that for the time being she would have to deal with people's stupid curiosity.

Frowning, Hermione headed straight for the counter and ordered something to drink.

"Hiya. One mulled wine please and..." She turned around to Malfoy who obviously didn't mind all the curious glances from the other guests at all. "What would you like, Lord Malfoy?"

"Same for me," The handsome blonde replied politely and the freckled waitress that helped Tom every now and then behind the counter turned crimson as he concluded with a disarming "...please."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione added: "Make it a double for me, will you? Oh, and we need that separate room with the Pensieve. Is it available?"

"Sure Miss, just a second." The waitress quickly filled the two mugs with hot, fuming mulled wine. Then, she opened a nearby drawer and took out a key; pointing towards a door in the rear part of the pub. "This way, please."

Hermione heard the volume in the room rise again when Malfoy and she vanished from sight. For sure those bloody rubber neckers were gossiping viciously about what kind of business would lead this ill-matched couple behind closed doors...

Hermione sighed inwardly as Lucius gallantly helped her out of her winter coat. Not that she didn't enjoy that kind of flattery; no, in that respect she wasn't any different from other women. What rather made her shudder, if she was honest with herself, in both fear and gleeful anticipation was the fact that she was actually seeking out the monster she believed was lurking underneath this façade of suave sophistication.

As soon as the waitress had left, sinking into one of the comfy chair next to the Pensieve, Hermione hastily reached for her mug and took a gulp; hoping that the alcohol would bring back her faked self-confidence and dispel her god damn nervousness. Equally having made himself comfortable, Lucius slowly sipped at his steaming beverage before he ended the awkward silence by referring to the giant pink elephant in the room.

"Now then, to the heart of the matter." He stated demandingly. "Since you dragged me all the way to this...establishment" He arched the corner of his mouth in disapproval; probably due to the lack of luxury in the plain old pub. "Am I correct in assuming that you will now present me with your _rules of engagement _as you so nicely termed it?"

Hermione took another gulp, nearly emptying her mug. Luckily, the alcohol was starting to produce the desired effect. "As a matter of fact, I am." She reached for the piece of parchment in her trouser pocket. Handing it over to Lucius, she started explaining her conditions.

"As you can see, this Wizard's Oath will magically prevent you from causing me any sort of severe, permanent or even deadly injuries. Meaning, you can do me no harm unless I sexually benefit from it." Hermione caught herself shooting Malfoy's ever present snake-headed cane a somewhat anxious look at her last statement. She continued her clarification.

"I realise that, for exploring this very specific part of my bordering masochistic inclination a certain degree of brutality on your part and hence a certain degree of physical suffering on my part is required to do the trick for both of us but since I cannot be sure that your limits are consistent with mine, I have to _insist_ on you taking this Oath or the whole deal is off."

Hermione paused as she watched Malfoy skimming the exact wording of the Oath. She could tell from the grim look on his face that he wasn't overly pleased with these restrictions. "Severus gave you this, didn't he?" He snarled.

Hermione nodded. In this very moment she was unutterably grateful for Snape's wise interference.

Malfoy snorted. "Party pooper." Dismissively waving his hand, he growled. "Go on."

"Furthermore, and I think that is in the interest of both sides, no living soul will know of that arrangement except you, me and the professor."

Malfoy nodded in approval; he wasn't keen on making this liaison with a mudblood publicly known either. The whole blood line thing had become less and less important to the Wizarding society after the fall of Voldemort and personally, Lucius didn't actually care much about it himself anymore but still – old habits die hard in certain circles and especially in those the Malfoys associated with.

Eventually, Hermione concluded her demand. "Apart from that I expect you to treat me with respect outside of these...umm, 'sessions'. I wouldn't like you pushing me around in real life, Milord. To my understanding, this is some sort of exciting game if you like and I have no intention of you treating me worse than your poor house-elves. I know that this is not written down here but, heaven help me, if I ever experience you treating me like shit I swear I'll hex your balls like I did with Roderick..." Meanwhile, the wine had clearly gone to her head.

Lucius wrinkled his forehead. "Roderick? Roderick _Bucklesworth_?" He asked, amusement evident in his tone. Hermione blushed and cursed herself for her being such a blabbermouth. It had never emerged that it had been her hexing Roderick and now, here she sat, blubbering it out to none other than Lucius Malfoy!

_What a way to start! Now that is perfect blackmailing material, is it not? What a silly cow you are, Hermione Granger! _

Nevertheless, Hermione's worried train of thought ended right there due to Malfoy's surprisingly hearty laughter. Irritated, Hermione looked at him. She couldn't remember to ever have seen Lucius Malfoy laugh so natural and casual. She had to admit to herself that she liked it. A lot.

"Now seriously, that was you?" Lucius asked her, still laughing. "My my, Miss Granger; how Slytherin of you!"

Hermione cringed. There was really something to it...

"That sorting hat has definitely placed you in the wrong house, my dear." Hermione couldn't help but hear approval in Lucius' statement when he handed her back the parchment. "Too bad..."

Then suddenly, his voice was dropping dangerously in register. Pointing at her scribbled handwriting at the bottom of the Oath, he asked imperiously. "Tell me, what's that supposed to mean? This clearly isn't Severus' handwriting, is it?"

Glancing at the part he was pointing at, Hermione answered truthfully. "No, it is not. This is my final condition and Snape doesn't know of it."

"It says you want me to answer any questions you might have on whatsoever topic. That's a very woolly phrasing and totally unlike the meticulous nerd Draco has complained about over and over again." He leaned forward, flashing his eyes at her. "I've got the vague suspicion that you're just coming up with yet another Slytherin trait, luv. _Slyness._"

Hermione didn't answer, being too embarrassed to admit that she just got busted.

"However, this point intrigues me. I might be willing to agree to it as long as you will explain the ulterior motive behind it." Lucius tilted his head towards the richly ornamented bowl sitting in the corner of the room. "Is that what you need the Pensieve for?"

Swallowing, Hermione forced herself to stop nervously wringing her hands. This point was not an actual deal breaker but Lucius didn't know that and since Snape was so stubborn in telling her about certain things, having Malfoy spell-bound to tell her the truth might satisfy her curiosity and supply her with answers.

"Well, yes; I added that paragraph since the professor is very secretive on many things I'd like to know more about. Since you are...friends..."Hermione was careful not to make any implications any other than referring to the two of them as friends for the moment. "I think you share many equal memories and...sometimes a picture says more than a thousand words."

After pondering her plea for a little while, Malfoy shook his head. "I see your point. And still I don't feel like giving you a carte blanche access to all of my memories."

Hermione couldn't cover her disappointment. "However..." Lucius softened his tone a bit. "Maybe I would be willing to share some selected ones; given that you are going to accept _my condition_ as well." He purred temptingly.

_His__ condition? _

Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, Hermione mentally head-slapped herself of acting so short-sightedly to not even consider the possibility of Lucius making demands in the first place. She couldn't help but feel incredibly stupid due to the fact that while all her focus had been on providently saving her own skin, Hermione had actually overlooked the part of a second party being involved in this, too.

_Selfishness_. Her inner voice mocked her. _And the list of true Slytherin traits goes on..._

Clearing her throat, she cocked her head defiantly; trying to cover up her mistake. "And what would that one condition be?"

_Alright, maybe it isn't so bad after all and heck, I really want those answers!_

Shooting Hermione a wicked grin, Lucius enlightened her. "For the sake of the old days I always want you dressed in your school uniform..."

Hermione shuddered with excitement at that idea. Even though she might never admit it freely, slipping back into her school uniform would even amplify the hatred-dynamic between the 'evil Death Eater' and the prime schoolgirl.

_Jeez, that's hot!_

"Agreed." Hermione replied a little too eager.

Lucius smirked. "Now then, since all crucial conditions appear to be settled I suggest proceeding to make this official."

"Fine. Please read the Oath out loud and I will say mine afterwards." Hermione insisted, her heartbeat increasing significantly.

As soon as either of the two had voiced their part of the Oath, a swirl of sparkling blue stars whirled around them, sealing their arrangement magically.

"Good." Lucius said while getting up. "I'll be expecting you tomorrow at seven in the evening." Hermione also got up. "Use Severus' fireplace; it will take you directly to my library."

"I'll be there." Hermione confirmed with a silent sigh of relief; her pent-up tension slowly easing since the lethal part of the danger that was Lucius Malfoy had successfully been neutralised.

"You'd better be." Lucius growled sinisterly, sending shivers of excitement through Hermione. "Or I might come and get you." He promised darkly. "No magic will save you from that, my dear."

"I _will_ be there." Hermione repeated her reply firmly but instinctively recoiled when Malfoy drew his wand from within the head of his snake-cane. Pointing it to his head, Lucius said. "As a sign of my generosity regarding your Pensieve request..." He waved his wand, ready to extract a memory. "This one time I'm granting you a glimpse into _one_ memory of your choice. So think carefully what you wish for..."

Hermione gasped. She hadn't expected that! Before Hermione knew what was happening, she heard herself stutter. "The Revels...I want to see what the 'Dark Revels' were like!"

(_dramatic music_ ^^)

* * *

**A/N: **Hmmmm, lots of tension here, don't you think? Hahahah, Snape the party pooper. ^.^ Good for Hermione though; Lucius really shouldn't be trusted just like that. ;) Oh; and don't worry - there'll be lots of smut soon! ;))))

Anyway, please review! I feed reviews to my muse and she's quite a hungry little thing. :D


	6. In The Olden Days

**Disclaimer:** I own neither any of the characters below, nor the basic concept of "Harry Potter" or anything related to it; everything belongs to their respective holders and I'm not making money with any of my writing. No infringement of any kind intended!:-)

* * *

**A/N: **Hi everyone!^^ Thanks for all your lovely feedback! The following instalment comes with a definite **WARNING: **

**The tenor of this chapter will be rather dark and disturbing; at least from my POV. Don't like, don't read. Minors stay away.**

**It might upset the faint-hearted, even though I'll try my best to keep the explicitness of the nasty truth to a minimum. Since the 'Dark Revels' have never been officially defined (at least not that I know) but are topic of many fanfics, I finally made up my mind and came up with scenarios that appeared more or less believable and realistic to me. **Plus, it gives me the marvellous opportunity to shed a new light on the Death Eaters and tie up some loose ends.

**Still, I want to make perfectly clear that this is not supposed to be a glorification of violence and/orabuse but after all it's the 'Dark Revels' we're talking about; very bad things happened there. I guess everybody knows better than to expect this being some fluffy picnic, don't you? **

* * *

_**+ + + Chapter Six – "In The Olden Days...'" + + +  
**_

Hermione tentatively bent over the Pensieve and was instantly sucked into Lucius' memory of the 'Dark Revels'.

Within a second, she found herself transported back in time to a room she didn't recognise. Nevertheless, Hermione instantly sensed the threatening atmosphere which made her shudder involuntarily.

The first thing Hermione saw was a not so snake-like looking Voldemort; sitting enthroned above the alarmingly large crowd of Death Eaters which were chatting with each other. Some of them wore masks but still it only took her seconds to spot a few familiar faces amongst them. Of course, there was Lucius; after all it was HIS memory she was experiencing. The weird thing, however, was that everybody looked MUCH younger; this version of Lucius was in his early twenties if at all.

_Is this what the revels were like the __first time__ Voldemort had seized power? That was before I was even born!_

Furthermore, Hermione hadn't expected the presence of Narcissa and several other female Death Eaters. Rumour had it that these ominous gatherings were exclusively for males and Hermione did have a vague suspicion why. But then again, that were rumours on the "latest" revels, not on these that have transpired almost three decades ago when Voldemort had first come to power.

_Hmm. That's odd. _

Grateful that she could not be seen by anyone, Hermione carefully made her way around the crowd which acted rather odd in movement and facial expression. Hermione soon got the impression that most of them were...stoned, actually.

_What the hell is going on here?_

Before she could even think any further, the sound of a gong cut her out of her haze. The chatting died almost immediately as everyone in the room fell silent and turned towards the obnoxious cheerful despot who elegantly rose from his throne.

"Welcome to my home, dear followers." Voldemort hissed and the whole bunch of Death Eaters, men and women alike, bowed deeply.

_HIS home? So I must be at the Riddle's house! _

"I've summoned you today" Voldemort stated dramatically "for several reasons. First, those of you who have served me best will be shown my appreciation by being given a reward..." That said, a door at the back of the room opened and out came a surprisingly normal and beautiful looking Bellatrix, dragging a swearing and kicking young student with her to the middle of the room.

Hermione twitched. She didn't know the rebellious blond girl but, since she was able to guess what was about to come, Hermione felt incredibly sorry for the poor Hufflepuff. Judged by her looks, she must have been in her fourth or fifth year.

Bellatrix shot Voldemort an ogle. "Everything intact, Milord." She smirked. "It seems this little wildcat is still as pure as freshly fallen snow." Bellatrix giggled.

The girl blushed and lapsed into silence; embarrassed to have her sexual status revealed to the whole horde. Hermione couldn't help but overhear the suppressed grunts coming from some of the male Death Eaters. She shuddered again.

"Very good, Bella." Voldemort praised Bellatrix, then continued his speech. "Second, it came to my attention that we have at least one traitor amidst us!"A whispering went through the onlookers. "Hence, he or she will be punished..."

The door in the back opened again and out came a spot-faced Peter Pettigrew, carrying a struggling and heart-wrenchingly crying little boy over his shoulder who couldn't have been any older than six. Again, there was an upset whispering going through the crowd of Death Eaters as they recognised the boy was one of their own descendants.

Within seconds, the horrified parents of the still crying child, Radella and Gilford Royceston, had made their way through the front rows; desperately calling for their boy; the mother instinctively attacking Pettigrew to save her son from his clutches. That was, when the first Cruciatus Curse hit her and Radella reared in pain before the very eyes of her traumatised son. Her husband was not far behind her but as soon as the shock of what was happening had left his comrades in the first row, they held the desperate man back; knowing what was best for him.

"Well well, now here comes mummy traitor." Voldemort snickered as he slowly made his way to her, gesturing for Pettigrew to let the boy down. The latter instantly ran to his mummy, wrapping his little arms around her still quaking body as she fought hard not to pass out from the aftermath of the pain the Cruciatus Curse caused her.

"Milord, I demand an answer to what my wife is accused of!" Gilford roared. "Let go of my son!" The moment he had uttered his reckless request, he knew he would regret it but as natural as his wife's maternal instinct had kicked in, his protective instinct did.

"You _demand_?" Voldemort snorted angrily and shot another wordless Cruciatus into the raging father's direction. "I don't believe so." The brawny looking man slumped to the ground, equally suffering from the awful Unforgivable as his slowly recovering wife did. The stander-bys were frozen in fear and not one plucked up the courage to help. Sadly, they knew better.

The heavily breathing female Death Eater protectively pressed her bitterly weeping son against her chest as she eventually managed to kneel and Voldemort faced her once more.

"Now, mummy traitor; let's hear what you have to say to your own defence, shall we?" Voldemort purred, obviously amused by this outcome.

"I can't defend myself when I don't even know what I'm accused of..." Radella replied defiantly, then forcing herself to add. "...Milord."

"You really don't, my dear?" He smirked, circling her slowly. "Well, let's help your memory on its way then." Voldemort ruffled the hair of the terrified boy. "Your son gave me some very interesting insight into your daily routine..."

Radella blinked hastily; that remark rang no bell. "I...I still don't understand, Milord?!" Radella had always suspected that there was more than meets the eye to that bloody child day care to which every pureblood and Death Eater family had to bring their offspring in order to be 'turned into the right direction' until they would go to school.

Surely Voldemort had a quick look into a random child's mind every now and then; easily spying on their parents in the process and apparently he had seen something in little Royceston's mind that he didn't like. Radella paled. What pathetic bastard uses Legilimency on a defenceless six year old?

Grinning, Voldemort continued. "Meaning I learned that you grew rather fond of some Muggle nonsense."

Radella closed her eyes; suddenly realising what he was talking about. Judging her reaction correctly, the despot added. "You've been frequently reading Muggle bedtime stories to your soon, haven't you, Radella?"

Hermione frowned.

_Reading Muggle stories to her son? That's what all the fuss is all about? Seriously?_

"But...but it's just stories, Milord; I..." Radella replied weakly; trying to dodge the danger.

"How dare you?" Voldemort cut her off; spitting with rage and sending the next Crucio into her direction. "There is no such thing as '_it's just_' regarding everything Muggle! You will pay for you traitorous behaviour as will your son."

Hermione heard the distraught pleas of the female Death Eater; beckoning Voldemort to at least spare her son since he had done nothing wrong. Sadly, without avail.

"Save your breath." Voldemort hissed; pointing his wand at the little boy and his mother. "You've ruined him for my purposes by putting the silly idea in his impressionable little mind that _Muggles_"He spat the word in disdain_. _"_..._and their written excesses may be considered a valuable part of our supreme society. I cannot allow that."

That said, Hermione, and the rest of the onlookers in the dim-lit room watched in horror as the Dark Lord actually vocalised the Avada Kedavra towards mother and son. She saw Gilford collapse as the deadly curse hit his family and for a few seconds the whole bunch of usually tough and feared Death Eaters frowned in shock and disbelief over what had just transpired. Only from a few of those who had severely consumed drugs a giggle could be heard and Voldemort's inner circle seemed emotionally unattached from the happenings.

_No, he didn't just do that, did he? Killed them for this silly bagatelle? He must be out of his freaking mind! _

Looking around, Voldemort dismissively waved his hand and sat down on his throne again. Pettigrew quickly approached him and fell to his knees, bowing so deeply his head hit the floor. "Milord, may I...dispose of the traitor and her breed?"

Voldemort nodded, slightly annoyed. He knew that Pettigrew 'disposed' of dead bodies way differently than others. Being too ugly and probably also too pervert for even the local loose ladies letting him touch them, Peter Pettigrew's necrophilic tendencies were an open secret...

"This should be a lesson to all of you, my dear followers." The Dark Lord stated nonchalantly. "I do not tolerate the approval and spreading of _any_ Muggle ideas or values. Have I made myself clear?"

Quickly, an affirmative whispering went through the horde of Death Eaters; many of them gratefully smoking the presented drugs now; obviously not able to deal with what they had just witnessed.

Hermione would never have thought it possible that Voldemort was that tyrannical against his own kind.

Nevertheless, the despot seemed to be pleased with the development. "Good. Now then, for the reward I promised to the most loyal amongst you..."

He gestured for Bellatrix who instantly dragged the horror-stricken Hufflepuff girl towards a nearby stone altar, placing her face up. Bellatrix expertly secured the poor student's arms and legs to the table legs with rusty shackles and manacles; leaving her immobilised and spread-eagle.

_Bread and circuses, _Hermione thought bitterly as she heard the Dark Lord utter a few names he read from a list. Most of the names that were paged; twenty-eight in total, Hermione wasn't familiar with except 'Greyback' and 'Pettigrew'. She shuddered in sovereign contempt as a queue of men formed after Greyback, who apparently had 'the honour of dishonouring' the pitiful student who was meanwhile screaming bloody murder.

Hermione averted her gaze as the dirty deed was done; over and over again. She was utterly dumbfounded when she realised that the atmosphere in the room had eased immensely after the reward part had started. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes as she witnessed the female Death Eaters were actually sitting down in the opposite corner of the room; drinking tea and chatting while only a few feet away some or their husbands had a gang rape going on!

_This is insane!_

The rest of the males, including Voldemort, were "only" watching the show; appreciatively clapping their hands when the student's screaming finally died away; only sobs and whimpers to be heard from then on.

When the last Death Eater was done, the Hufflepuff didn't look much like herself anymore. Her blouse and skirt had been shredded; bruises, scratches and bites could be found all over her, let alone all the mingled bodily fluids.

_Yuk! _

Hermione was cut out of her haze when Voldemort told Greyback to complete his reward and kill the girl. The other Death Eaters, including the females this time, gathered around the altar and watched as Fenrir went into werewolf mode and easily tore out her throat; followed by a triumphant wolf's howl.

Suddenly Hermione felt her surroundings fade and after a moment of confusion she found herself in another place. She shuddered when she realised that she knew it from her nightmares when a lunatic Bellatrix was straddling her; carving the word "Mudblood" into her arm.

This part of the memory had brought her to the drawing room of Malfoy Manor...

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, this chapter really wasn't easy for me to write. I presume some of you might think it lacks explicitness in the more horrifying details but personally I didn't feel like glorifying violence and abuse when at least one participant isn't willing. And from my POV that Hufflepuff obviously wasn't willing. She didn't enjoy it. She was terrified and doubtlessly embraced death when it finally came.

Well, I think it's different in a role-play or what I intend on letting experience Hermione since she's going to benefit from it; emotionally and physically. Plus, she IS willing and she'll be protected from harm.

Nevertheless, it was important for me shed a new light on the Death Eaters per se. Even though they might act like ignorant assholes at times I think that they didn't, contrary to belief, have an easy life under Voldemort's reign of terror. My version of Hermione is supposed to realise that everybody's a product of their environment, crushing her "holier than thou" attitude and her rather easy black and white thinking. And after all – Hermione wanted to learn about the 'Dark Revels', right? ;)

Anyway, I'm rambling; sorry. :) In the second part of this chap we will learn about what the revels were like when Hermione fought against Voldemort. There will be certain changes and of course, this time both Lucius and Snape will be present (and actively participating ;)) and a few more secrets will be revealed.

And don't worry – after I've finished with the Revel chapters loads of yummy lemons will rain on you!^^ So stay tuned and please review. Thanks. :)


	7. Not Everything Was Better

**Disclaimer:** I own neither any of the characters below, nor the basic concept of "Harry Potter" or anything related to it; everything belongs to their respective holders and I'm not making money with any of my writing. No infringement of any kind intended!:-)

* * *

**A/N: **Hi y'all! Anybody else playing 'Pottermore'? It was really hard to break away from it since the new chaps have been opened a while ago. Hmmm, well, is it just me who found it...ummm...'funny' that now we have to brew a 'Swelling Solution' (!) and nick Boomslang Skin and Bicorn horn from Snape's private stocks? I couldn't help it but once I saw this, my dirty mind instantly came up with at least three naughty continuations of this set-up which are totally unsuitable for 'Pottermore'...*rofl*

Oh well, maybe I'll write my thoughts down in a dirty little PWP after I finish with EMVOD...^^

Anyway, after eventually (and successfully) brewing my first complete Polyjuice Potion (and being totally disappointed over the fact that you're _not awarded a single bloody point_ for brewing it!) I decided to go back to writing.

This chapter will not be as oppressive as the one before, but still it holds some disturbing aspects (even though it will be 'sweetened' with Snape and Lucius being in charge) and allusions, meaning **the warning I gave in chapter six is still valid for chapter seven. **

Due to the partial MA-content I am once more forced to censor everything in this story that's going beyond insinuations (**and thereby makes it pretty hard to follow the** **storyline**.). I know this sucks guys, and I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience. However, please don't put the blame on me but the puritan TOS of fanfiction DOT net .

In case you are **NO MINOR** and willing to read the **uncut version**, hop over to AO3 and read it there, please:

www **DOT** archiveofourown **DOT** org /works/416900/chapters/971622

* * *

**_+ + + Chapter Seven – "...Not Everything Was Better" + + +_ **

Once Hermione had fully realised where she was, she looked around the room more and at the people gathering there more closely. Again, this seemed to be a Death Eater summoning; everybody was clad in Death Eater robes and Voldemort sat on his familiar throne nearby the crackling fireplace. Next to him, and much to Hermione's surprise, stood Snape.

_Shit. He looks absolutely edible in these robes! _Hermione heard herself thinking.

Meanwhile, she was well aware of that fact danger excited her and, truth be told, her former professor looked breathtakingly dangerous in that Death Eater outfit... A delightful shiver ran down her spine as Hermione tried her best to dismiss the image from her mind.

The next thing that caught her eye was that, unlike in the first revel she had witnessed, there was not a single _female_ Death Eater around...

Amidst the crowd, which did not seem to be _that_ drugged this time, Hermione instantly spotted some familiar faces. There was Lucius, of course, exactly like she remembered him from her time at Hogwarts, and not his skinny young alter ego with the chin-length hair. Apart from the aristocratic blonde, she caught sight of Greyback, Scabior and Yaxley.

_Odd. I wonder what has been changed that they don't allow females anymore? I mean...what can be worse than a gang rape?_

Hermione's train of thought ended with the sonorous stroke of the gong that indicated the beginning of the Dark Revel. Rising from his throne, Voldemort spoke. "My dear followers, it has been brought to my attention that during my 'absence'..." He emphasised the last word sardonically. "My former diary has been successfully slipped into the possession of the Weasley girl due to Lucius' cunning ingenuity."

Lucius smiled smugly whilst his comrades applauded approvingly.

_Tsk. Oh yeah, how ingenious to place an additional book in a little girl's shopping basket..._

Hermione snorted sardonically at the sheer exaggeration.

"Hence it was only a matter of time..." Voldemort continued cheerfully. "Until the 'Chamber of Secrets' was opened again!" The Death Eaters clapped their hands enthusiastically. Then, Voldemort gestured for Pettigrew first, who immediately left for the side room, and second for Lucius to step forward. "Now then..." Voldemort grinned down at his host. "Even though it was a failure in the end, I do appreciate your ambition, Lord Malfoy. Time for you to receive your well-earned reward." Knowing laughter and giggling came from the crowd.

_Wow, Voldemort being generous. I can't believe it!_

That said, the door to the side room flew open and out came Pettigrew; once more dragging a Hogwarts student behind him.

Hermione held her breath and unwittingly started chewing her fingernails; not in disapproval but actually...anticipation! Deep within she knew it was wrong, however, Hermione simply couldn't help feeling that way.

Taking a closer look at the brown-haired girl who looked vaguely familiar, Hermione realised that she indeed had met her briefly in the Gryffindor common room. However, while Hermione herself was only in her fourth year at that time, this girl, whatever her name was, had already been in her final year if memory served Hermione right.

Unlike the other 'sacrificial lambs' she had witnessed being abused and slaughtered at the earlier revel, this student was at least seventeen; more curvaceous and womanlike. She also seemed to be more stubborn and collected than her predecessors. Until now she had neither screamed nor cried; only glanced daggers at everybody around.

"Now Severus, would you be so kind?" Voldemort requested sarcastically. Again, knowing giggling could be heard from the crowd. The Gryffindor paled visibly when she spotted her Potions Master approach her stoically; a heartbreaking look of outright disbelief and equally bitter disappointment in her big eyes when she realised her teacher belonged to the enemy.

"I just love that moment when they realise it." Voldemort purred sadistically as he watched Snape draw a phial from the pocket of his robes. The Gryffindor was now getting increasingly nervous when she caught sight of that phial; unsure of its purpose.

"Open your mouth." Snape said emotionless. But since the girl furiously shook her head, Pettigrew took great pleasure in violently securing her arms behind her back, hissing. "Makes no difference, you little chit. You're going to take it anyway."

That said, the girl tried to kick Pettigrew but to no avail; he had done that too often and was able to gauge victim reactions in advance. Funny enough she didn't even attempt to kick the Potions Master; her subconscious apparently still telling her that, as her teacher, he wouldn't dare harming her.

"What is that?" The Gryffindor student demanded to know but didn't get an answer. Finally, she yelled at Snape. "I will not take your poison!"

_Blimey. His composure is frightening!_

Ignoring the student's desperate outburst of anger, Snape simply held her nose shut and easily administered the dark red content with the glowing white particle streams while holding her jaw in place when she was eventually forced to open her mouth while panting for breath. Closing his hand over her mouth, the dark wizard made sure that the young woman didn't have a chance of spitting it out.

_What the hell is that stuff he just gave her?_

When the tell-tale coughing kicked in, he let go of her and returned to his spot next to Voldemort.

Hermione felt her heartbeat increase dramatically when she saw Lucius pacing impatiently up and down before the front row of the others; much like a big cat in a cage, ready to strike at the earliest opportunity. Lucius had a scarily murderous and predatory look on his face which made Hermione's blood run cold...and other parts of her very, very hot.

Suddenly, Pettigrew pushed the brunette girl forward and stepped back; the crowd cheering at the entertainment that was to come.

_What? Nobody holding up a "Round One" sign?_

Hermione tried to subdue her growing arousal with sarcasm. The next thing she saw was Lucius grabbing the protesting Gryffindor girl by the hair, pressing her tightly against him and forcefully kissed her. The young brunette let out a terrified but muffled scream when Hermione, mouth agape, saw the blood running down the corner of the girl's mouth and chin; all while Lucius was still 'kissing' her.

_Fuck! Has he just bitten her?_

When Lucius left hold of her hair, the girl stumbled back in shock; wiping the blood from her face hysterically. "You fucking bastard!" She screamed. Lucius only gave her his infamous smug smirk; the girl's blood equally running from the corner of his mouth.

Hermione felt her belly tighten at the sight of the blood on Lucius. This was so animalistic!

"How dare you touch me, you filthy old man?" The Gryffindor girl asked in a rasping voice. And to up the ante, she actually spit Lucius in the face.

Literally everybody in the room held their breath. Hermione watched Lucius' face contort with furious rage. That silly chit had insulted his ego on more than one level!

_Uuuuuuuhhhhhh! The nerve! Gryffindor bravery will only lead to trouble with this, luv. Been there..._

Within a second, the girl's audacious action was answered by the delivery of a resounding slap to her face, drawing even more blood from her bruised lower lip. Another savage slap followed which sent the girl tumbling backwards and hitting the stone floor of Lucius' stately manor.

Within a second, he was above her; pinning her down with a death grip on her throat which left the girl choking in panic until Voldemort interfered. "Now now, Lucius. I know you appreciate a good strangling but remember that we've decided on keeping our new play things for some time..."

_She's not going to be killed?_

"However, I presume this young lady just earned herself a little trip to your dungeons for her misdemeanour once this gathering is over." Voldemort purred in a sardonic voice, then added impatiently. "But for now I'd rather recommend you to accept my gracious gift to you as it was intended unless you want somebody else to step into your place and entertain us."

Muttering could be heard from the crowd.

Lucius' face brightened at the prospect of letting the insolent Gryffindor pay for her actions later. "As you wish, Milord." He replied, letting go of her throat and grabbing the front of her blouse, sending the buttons flying as he ripped it open. "Too bad for you." He hissed against the whimpering girl's ear. "I really could have made this worth your while, you feckless piece of shit."

Then, with a flick of Voldemort's wand, every piece of clothing had vanished, on both Lucius and the horrified student. Usually, Lucius would rather prefer to shred every bit of fabric on a female's body, the horror in his victim's eyes a powerful stimulant. However, Voldemort was impatient already and eager for watching some action. Malfoy would later have plenty of time for getting back on her in private.

_*Censored part* _

_Tsk. Men really are pigs. _Hermione thought but within the fraction of a second her inner voice rightly mocked her. _Pah! As if you were any better!_

Frowning, Hermione had to acknowledge to herself that her inner voice was right. She wasn't any better. Here she was after all; wetting herself over witnessing a highly immoral act of violence and humiliation; her twisted and lust-clouded mind even starting to envy the victim at some point.

On the one hand, Hermione knew that reacting like this was wrong on so many levels yet the idea of watching or even doing something so severely reprehensible oddly gave her a feeling of...precious self-awareness she vehemently refused to demonise. It was weird and hard to explain but Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had felt so 'genuine'. It was like all those years of self-denial and social adaption were falling away from her now; slowly unleashing the true and not so showpiece version of Hermione Jean Granger from the depth of her abandoned and suppressed self.

On the other hand, she felt the urge to silence the remnants of her conscience by persuading herself that there was actually nothing she could do to help her comrade. After all, this was just retrospection; a fading echo of Lucius' memories Hermione had no bearing on; even if she had wanted to interfere in any way it would have been to no avail.

_Oh, bollocks to this!_

Hermione cleared her mind and brought her focus back to the scenario before her. It wasn't long until the defiled Gryffindor's screams and unsuccessful attempts of escape had died away; the girl had apparently resigned to her fate, gazing into space and probably only waiting for everything to be over.

''Now this is getting boring." Came Voldemort's disapproving voice, distracting Hermione's focus.

Snapping his fingers, he gestured for Snape who had been standing around the whole time remarkably detached, to assist Lucius in order to spice up the evening's naughty entertainment.

Anew, a gleeful murmur went through the crowd.

_*Censored part*_

Such immense blood loss was way beyond normal; Hermione knew from books that no deflowering would end up in such a mess. Blinking; she briefly wondered if that had to do something with that ominous potion the brunette had been forced to drink earlier.

_Either this, or Malfoy has somehow charmed his prick to grow spikes. _

Hermione speculated, noting the bitter sarcasm of her thought in surprise.

_Ouch. That's just what I'd expect of him..._

Banishing that creepy and ridiculous thought, Hermione kept watching mesmerised as the girl had eventually snapped out of her apathy due to the change of her situation. Alarmed, she scrambled back as best she could while Snape's piercing glance almost left her hypnotised. In some respect, his approach was even more cruel than Lucius' direct onslaught; leaving her in the dark about what to expect exactly. Swallowing hard, the girl stayed frozen in place as she watched Snape unbuttoning every single of the many buttons on the front of his familiar frock coat which he wore underneath the Death Eater robes in such an agonisingly slow pace it almost hurt.

Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when Snape finally freed himself of the rest of his clothing and standing there in all his glorious nakedness. Even during her special private lessons a decade ago, Hermione had never managed get a proper glimpse at Snape like that; let alone full front. He had never revealed more than absolutely necessary of his physique then. Now, both the girl and Hermione remaining transfixed like the rabbit under the hypnotic stare of the snake.

_Oh bloody hell; he's really good at that._

Hermione remembered the times when one well-placed piercing look of those coal black orbs had been enough to shut up a whole classroom of chatting dunderheads at an instant; leaving the students in fear and awe alike. It was just now that Hermione realised that the basis of Snape's power over people was not what he did to them; his detentions consisted of scrubbing cauldrons and writing additional time-consuming essays; nothing different from what other teachers expected . No, it was what students_ thought_ he would do to them! Without a doubt, the legends were manifold and a complete fabrication but still...Hardly anyone had ever dared to annoy the sinister Potions Master that much the he or she would have to serve a detention with him in the dungeons...

Snape's sonorous voice made Hermione snap out of her reverie. He was still staring down at the girl; her eyes wide as saucers when she became aware of how painfully well endowed her teacher was. Snape's expressive but thin lips formed a command. "Do turn around, Miss Addington."

_Addington, right! Adora Addington, that's her name! _

It occurred to Hermione that, no matter if Adora was actually realising it, addressing her by her real name instead of 'Mudblood' or other degrading names like the others and Lucius had done before, Snape could at least give her back the _illusion_ of human dignity; mentally saving her from the trauma of being reduced to a nameless, personality-stripped play thing, not worth the dirt underneath Snape's dragonhide boots.

Not that it effectively mattered; in the end it would be all the same. He'd be forcing himself on her against the girl's will and yet, Hermione felt her heart warm at Snape's non-characteristic act of mercy.

Her lower lip trembling in despair, Adora decided to start one last attempt to escape the continuation of her ravishment. "Please, Professor..." She pleaded, tears forming in her eyes. "You mustn't do this. I've been your student for so many years..."

"Which makes it even more entertaining for us, don't you agree, folks?" Voldemort cut her off sharply; causing the crowd to nod and wolf-whistle in mocking approval. "Now go on Severus, my patience is wearing dangerously thin...I want to know if it works."

_What works?_

"Hands and knees. Now, Miss Addington." Snape said indifferently; the girl sniffling and closing her eyes in denial as she reluctantly obeyed.

"Now look at that bitch! She's literally asking for it." A disgusted onlooker spat hatefully.

_Oh yeah! As if she had been given a choice, arsehole! _

_*Censored part* _

Voldemort and the bunch of Death Eaters applauded.

_What the fuck? It can't have hurt that much this time?!_

_*Censored part*_

Something was terribly wrong here.

And still, for the time being her sex-starved mind only concentrated on the fact that Hermione was, in some way, watching herself in a mirror; she must have looked pretty much like Adora did now when the professor had given Hermione his final lesson...

_*Censored part*_

Hermione wasn't sure if she had ever even heard of such an act of raw brutality and mercilessness; all the myths of the 'Dark Revels' she was told about had been all kind of blur and were based on frenzied and probably exaggerated speculations. This, however, even seemed to top the Order's worst apprehensions.

But yet, even though Hermione was well aware that dramatic views unravelling in front her eyes were contemptible and traumatising, she couldn't help but acknowledge to herself that she almost died from sexual excitement and wantonness while watching breathlessly. Hermione felt so bad over feeling unbridled arousal over another student's abuse and beastly defilement and still, the adrenaline kept shooting hot and incessantly through her veins; only to gather in a painfully pulsing throb between the soaking juncture of her legs.

_Gods, I'm such a sick weirdo! _

Hermione couldn't tell her treacherous body would have reacted differently if the two male participants had been somebody else but Snape and Lucius. If the general idea of a not so willing threesome had excited her the same if it hadn't been just the two men who successfully and perpetually made her both feel and act like a perennial horny wench.

_*Censored part*_

_Holy fuck; that is the hottest thing I've ever seen!_

_*Censored part* _

It was just now that Hermione was letting out the breath she had been holding for a period of time that seemed like ages.

As soon as the Snape and Lucius had risen again; Pettigrew approached Adora and dragged her to her feet; giving the weak brunette a fireman's lift and carried her out of the room as if she was a sack of potatoes. Nevertheless, nobody killed her.

The standing ovations were slowly dying when Snape and Lucius, still naked, were shaking hands like fair sportsmen would do after a Quidditch game. Hermione was dumbfounded over the incredible surrealism of what she saw happening; from her experience nude men were usually very uncomfortable with being in the same room with other nude men. In this instance, however, Hermione couldn't discern any homophobic tendencies. On the contrary, she could even sense a certain degree of intimacy between the conceited blonde and her former professor. And yet, they didn't act like stereotype queers at all; let alone that for being truly gay both of them had enjoyed the earlier sex, which DID include a female, way too much...

_Hm. Interesting. _

With a quick flick of Voldemort's wand both wizards were properly dressed; diving back into the comfort of the masses again.

"Well, well..." Voldemort raised his hand and everybody fell silent. "After this truly entertaining test run I am proud to declare our supplies issue solved." He chuckled nastily. Then, his expression went cold and Hermione could tell that the relaxed easiness of the group almost instantly changed to tenseness and fear.

"Now for the second part of this gathering..." Voldemort continued, reaching for a list that sat besides his throne. Ironically, the sudden deathly silence reminded Hermione greatly of the atmosphere in class shortly before teachers would pick a student to come to the blackboard for testing and everybody was inwardly praying '_Don't pick_ _me, don't pick me!_'. Hermione eagerly waited for what was to come next.

"Antonin Dolohov and Amycus Carrow, step forward to accept the consequences of your failure. May the better win." That said, the two named purebloods took up their positions, wands pulled and ready to fight.

_What? Duelling? That's it what everybody is afraid of? I can't believe..._

Hermione had no chance to finish her thought. All of a sudden, she felt herself extracted from what she waited to unfold before her eyes when she was soaked into the whirl that brought Hermione back to the small back room of the 'Leaky Cauldron'.

Her chest still rising and falling rapidly from the breathtakingly naughty and forbiddingly arousing acts she had just witnessed, Hermione' knees went weak and she quickly reached for the nearby chair to slump into, staring into space. Those kinky discoveries she had made, disregarding the awful circumstances that led to them, were beyond her wildest dreams.

Since those dirty little images kept persistently popping up before her inner eye; Hermione was almost glad that she was finally cut out of her haze by Lucius' silky voice. "Back again, Miss Granger?"

Hermione turned her head to face Lucius; only to be greeted by a pretty smug smirk and an obviously knowing twinkle in his eyes. Her cheeks turned a bright red as she nodded wordlessly.

If Hermione hadn't known better, she would have sworn that the blond wizard had shown her those images on purpose, probably amused over the fact that the prime former Gryffindor princess was rather intrigued than disgusted by them. How inappropriate. Nevertheless, it was Hermione who had asked for that specific memory of the 'Dark Revels' so Lucius wasn't to blame for its outcome and the physical impact it had on her.

_Damn. _

"So?" He asked, attentively watching her body language for any tell-tale proof of what he already knew. Still, it was an interesting and mean little game; watching Hermione squirm like a fish on the hook when the growing realisation slowly sank into her mind that her urges and needs were even darker than she had imagined. And he would gladly nurture them... "Did my memory meet your expectations?"

Swallowing hard, Hermione slowly recovered a little from her hormone-flash. "Way beyond." She replied weakly, her mouth dry. "But I do have questions."

"I figured as much. Then ask."

* * *

**A/N:** Ooookay, that was quite interesting, I guess (Sorry again for the censoring).^^ However, I'm sure you do have many question and so does Hermione.

I know it's been quite a while since my last update (Life, you know.) but don't worry; most questions will be answered soon. And I _really_ mean soon since I've already written the next instalment. ;)

In the interim I'm dying to know what you think of the _new_ 'Dark Revels' and the latest developments ;) Hermione is definitely succumbing more and more to her dark desires, heheh. *lol* Please review.

A short announcement:

Since my essay "The Potter 'Bad Boy Phenomenon'" has been deleted from ff.n and those who subscribed to it here can't follow it any longer, I just wanted to let you know that the final chapter is now up and can be found here:

**archiveofourown DOT org/works/374753/chapters/842025**

I also started to archive my stuff on a great new site called "The Maple Bookshelf". :) **  
**


	8. A Fatal Invention

**A/N:** First of all, a big thanks to my dear beta 'GabbyFreak/WolfInTheShadows' for her excellent research and knowledge of Cymraeg/Welsh! You're awesome, sweetie!

Now then, I presume that the last upsetting chapter (Don't worry; the disturbing and rather descriptive parts are over for now. ;)) has left you dear readers, same as Hermione, with a lot of questions. I truly hope that the upcoming instalment will answer most of them and yet another layer of the complex past of our two favourite Death Eaters will be revealed.^^

Apart from that, you must know that I'm not much of a fan of fan made potion creations that nobody has ever heard of but since this serum has and will play an important role in my story, I felt like giving it a name after all.

Enjoy!^^

* * *

_**+ + + Chapter Eight – 'A Fatal Invention' + + +  
**_

Still having difficulty finding her focus, Hermione rubbed her forehead. "It's just that I don't know where to start." So many questions were on the tip of her tongue.

"Why not start at the beginning?" Lucius helped. Now this was going to be interesting.

"Right." Hermione wriggled her hands, trying to form her first question in a somewhat stronger voice than before. She hated the fact that Lucius realised her uncontrolled state of badly disguised sexual excitement.

"Well..." Hermione shifted a little uncomfortably. "That first revel you let me see...that was a long time ago, correct? When Voldemort first rose to power?" Lucius nodded.

"It's a bit hard for me to believe that he killed that Radella for something as simple and harmless as reading Muggle bedtime stories to her son. Even for Voldemort's standards that seemed a bit...over the top."

Lucius tilted his chin. "The Dark Lord had _always_ been a pretty pernickety despot and it was even worse when he first came to power. He believed that the propagation and support of Muggle ideologies and values would eventually lead to wayward young purebloods aligning with the enemy; our own offspring maybe even questioning their supremacy. The headstone for racial defilement would have been set and that had to be avoided at any price. It might appear petty at first glance but by giving her son the impression that there's actually good things that come from Muggles, Radella had sealed both the boy's fate and hers. She really should have known better."

Hermione swallowed. In a weird way that even made sense. It's easier to destroy and hate something or somebody you don't know anything about, let alone fancy.

"But..." Hermione continued. "If Voldemort had killed his own people regularly for such nullities, there can't have been many Death Eaters left in the end, were there?"

"Indeed he eventually came to his senses and realised that severe punishment was way more effective than killing."

Hermione thought of the many scars she had seen on Snape's back and wondered if all Death Eaters had those. Even Lucius? Having such blemishes on his otherwise perfect body must have been quite some bitter pill to take for a dandy like him...

"I see. Was that why most of you were drugged? To be able to deal with the pain from the punishment?"

"Not exclusively." Lucius answered. "Those drugs also made those who needed it rather susceptible to...overcome their own inhibitions."

"Like?" Hermione heard herself say, already having a vague suspicion what he was implying to but still she wanted to hear him admit it.

"Like..." Lucius' facial expression became icy. "Like abusing and raping the schoolmates of their own children."

Hermione shuddered, then tilted her head defiantly. "Some of you didn't seem to have a problem with that, though; not even the women."

Lucius gave her a patronising look. "Again, you only see what you want to see..."

"Again..." Hermione interrupted Lucius. "I couldn't overlook it." Lucius looked at her with narrowed eyes, lips thin but he didn't say a word. A warning look from those cold grey eyes was all it took...

In the same second, Hermione couldn't believe her ears when she heard herself utter the words. Even if the topic enraged her, it had not been very polite to cut Lucius off. After all, he was willing to bring light into the dark, so she quickly added "I'm sorry, go on please."

"As I said before..." Lucius continued; drawling the words to emphasise his disapproval. "You only see what you want to see. At first glance, that old revel I showed you plays perfectly into the hands of those who like to stigmatise the Death Eaters as monsters with no morals or mercy, doesn't it?"

Hermione nodded. From where she was standing, it was difficult to look at it any differently.

"Too easy, luv." Lucius added with a certain degree of bitterness in his voice. "Voldemort's concept had been rather easy then. Punishment or treat. Nothing in between. And, as you might already know, the Dark Lord had always been very inventive when it came to punishment. So...when given a treat, you'd better not reject it." He finished grimly.

"Even if that's true," Hermione conceded. "I still can't help but have the impression that you all enjoyed that gang rape a little too much for it being 'forced on you' as a treat..."

"Why not enjoy it?!" Lucius asked in disdain, slowly losing his composure. "You Muggles were worth nothing; lower than animals and a permanent threat to our society. Your untouched little bodies were the only thing useful you had to offer..."

Again, Hermione swallowed strongly. It was obvious that topic did enrage both her and Malfoy, even though apparently for different reasons. Hermione was eager to get to the bottom of this difference.

"And yet, your questionable idea of morality allowed you to abuse children?" Hermione pushed. "Why not pick older girls? And why didn't the women interfere? No mother would stand by and watch a bunch of old men fuck a little girl in turns without her protective mother instincts kicking in. What the heck is wrong with your women?"

"Better Muggle children than pureblood children!" Lucius spat; trying to regain his composure.

_Oh. _

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "You mean...your own children weren't excluded from those revels?"

_What sick prick was that Voldemort?_

Lucius inhaled sharply and Hermione could tell that he definitely didn't enjoy recalling that part of his memories. "No. As I mentioned before, the Dark Lord had been very _inventive_ when it came to punishment." Lucius replied sardonically.

Now that explained why none of the women had interfered when she had to fear that her own child would have to switch places with the victim instead. That was a bit much.

Hermione couldn't help but feel a wave of sympathy find its way to her heart. Voldemort really was a clever despot; he easily kept his followers covered by threatening them with the repeated disgrace and butchering of their own offspring.

Hermione couldn't imagine the permanent fear and horror that must have been constantly hanging over the heads of wayward Death Eaters like the sword of Damocles.

It suddenly made sense that they were famous for being cold-hearted and ruthless. Nobody could live with such permanent fear in their hearts and minds over the well-being of their loved ones without being severely affected emotionally.

_What a terrible creature. _

"Apart from that," Lucius started talking again. "Voldemort had a liability to destroy everything that was pure and innocent. He only accepted girls in the revels that clearly met those requirements. The more blood and pain, the better."

Hermione recalled Bellatrix dragging that Hufflepuff girl in, stating her status was "in order".

"So...you're seriously telling me that none of you male Death Eaters would ever have enjoyed that sick ritual if you hadn't been blackmailed?" Hermione asked curiously.

Lucius dark mood changed and he gave Hermione a crooked smile. "I would be a liar if I were to say so. I'm sure you're smart enough, Miss Granger, to be able to tell the advantages for a man when popping the cherry of a virgin..."

_Sure. She couldn't tell if you're good or not...Alright, maybe some physical aspects like tightness, too. _

"I guess so." Hermione answered, feeling herself blush again. "So what changed during Voldemort's second seizure of power? Those girls were way older than that poor Hufflepuff you showed me. And they weren't killed in the end."

"Slowly, slowly. Are you sure, you don't have any more questions on the first revel? Think carefully; next time we meet you might not have a chance of asking again." Lucius said, that trademark predatory look back on his face. Hermione caught herself thinking that the meeting couldn't be soon enough. That memory of the revels had left her horny as hell and the conversation she was now having with Malfoy wasn't helping either. Sure, it was so wrong and disgusting on more than one level and still her sex-craving body only filtered the information out that intrigued her physically.

It was a real shame.

Reconsidering his request, Hermione indeed came up with one final question. "Alright, there is one more thing I'd like to know."

"And what would that be?"

"What happened to Bellatrix Lestrange? I mean, in that first revel she looked so...normal and beautiful. What made her change into that bonkers lunatic I met at your Manor?"

Sighing, Lucius answered her question grudgingly. "Well...Bella always had an unhealthy crush on the Dark Lord. Even when he was slowly turning into a reptile and had no sexual interest in human females anymore but developed a pervert pleasure in voyeurism, Bella was still very persistent in her attempt to share his bed; even hoping to be impregnated by him."

_Blech!_

"The power and greatness that was Voldemort intrigued her that much that she unfortunately kept ignoring the few warnings he granted her of leaving him alone. Until one day..." Lucius paused, searching for the right words. "Until one day, he apparently decided to grant Bellatrix her wish, however, not in the way she had hoped for."

Hermione held her breath. She had never liked Bellatrix much, how could she after her little incident at Malfoy Manor. And yet, Hermione had the suspicion that not even Bellatrix Lestrange had deserved what Voldemort had done to her. "What did he do to her?"

Lucius shrugged. "She wouldn't tell me. That night, Narcissa had found her sister in our hallway, covered in blood and talking nonsense. The medi-wizard said that she must have been on the brink of death several times that night; her tummy sliced open and her ovaries missing."

Hermione's lips twitched in sympathy. Poor Bellatrix.

"We never found out what happened that night but apparently it had been traumatic enough to make my sister-in-law go crazy. Until the day of her death Bellatrix had a love/hate relationship with Voldemort." Lucius harrumphed. "But that is family business after all. Now, what was that other question you had before?"

"Ummm..."Hermione needed a second to recall her question; still touched by Bellatrix' pitiful fate. "Ah, right; I wanted to know why the girls changed in age during Voldemort's second take-over. They didn't look much like typical virgins to me..."

"For several reasons." Lucius explained. "Voldemort realised that he might have gone too far the first time by blackmailing his disobedient followers with their own children. Purebloods and half-bloods were now excluded as victims in the revels. He needed to gather his old allies around him and make sure to be able to rely on them now that he was weaker than before. That's why he compromised. The female Death Eaters were no longer obliged to attend the revels, witnessing their husbands' doings. And, believe it or not, even Death Eaters do have certain moral standards and a conscience. We're neither born child abusers, nor evil by nature. Voices were being raised that the girls being caught ought to be at least seventh year students...more _womanly and curvaceous_." Lucius drawled the last words, emphasising them by giving Hermione elevator eyes. "However, that presented us with a problem."

"The virginity issue." Hermione concluded.

"Correct. Voldemort's concessions didn't go as far as abandoning that aspect; however, he no longer excluded boys from the revels..."

_Boys? Ouch. Good for Harry and Ron that the Death Eaters never caught THEM!_

"And since you Muggles appear to be acting like rabbits at that age, we had to face yet another problem."

"And what was that?"

"We ran out of virgins."

Hermione broke into a peal of laughter, leaving Lucius to arch an eyebrow in confusion. "Did I say something amusing, Miss Granger?"

Biting back the next laughing fit Hermione answered him truly. "I'm so sorry; I know that this topic is dead serious and I really do appreciate your candour but the way you just said that simply sounded bloody hilarious! I'm really, really sorry. Please, tell me how you fixed that."

Shifting in a more comfortable position, Lucius continued, almost proudly. "Well, that's where Severus' excellent potion making abilities came in handy."

Recalling the scene from the second revel, Hermione remembered that Snape indeed had made her Gryffindor comrade swallow some sort of potion before her violation. "What exactly did that potion do?" She asked curiously. "I remember the Professor making Adora drink it."

"It was called 'Tragwyddol Gwyryfdod'." _(speak: traguithol guirivdod)_

_Tragwy...what? _

"I'm sure your Cymraeg is as well as Severus', no?" Lucius mocked her a little.

_Cymraeg? Like Welsh? Blimey. Potions are usually given Latin or even English titles. _

Hermione agonized over a proper derivation from other languages but since Welsh had very unique linguistic roots, she finally gave up and shrugged in defeat.

"Doesn't ring any bell?" Lucius smirked. "Never mind. I'm sure Severus did that on purpose. The rough Latin translation would be _virginitas aeternalis._"

And the penny dropped.

"Eternal virginity?" Hermione whispered in awe and disbelief. "That's not possible! When it's gone, it's gone; you can't just..."

"Let it grow back?" Lucius purred, finishing the sentence for her. He had to admit that he was amused by the fact that Hermione certainly realised the scope of such an invention. What Lucius didn't know, however, was that the loss of virginity was a sore point for Hermione anyway...

"That's truly bestial." Hermione replied darkly.

"For the female it is." Lucius agreed. "For the male however," He gave her a suggestive wink. "Not so much." After pausing for effect, Lucius continued his explanation. "The hymen grew back, including the corresponding tightness effect, within roughly a minute after each penetration and didn't wear off for at least an hour." Next, he attempted to justify. "Besides, this was the only way to raise the girls' age. Remember – Voldemort's credo was 'The more blood and pain, the better'. Hence, the virginity aspect was no longer an issue."

"So that's why the girls weren't killed in the end? You could use them again; on the same 'pure' conditions than before?"

_What a nightmare. _

"When you say it like that it sounds so clinical." Lucius replied sardonically. "But yes, if you put it that way that has been the exact purpose of 'Tragwyddol Gwyryfdod'. Bloody brilliant, don't you think?"

"Brilliant? Yes, but still cruel."

"Oh, believe it or not but after some time some of those girls even started taking pleasure in serving regularly." Lucius leaned forward, close enough to make Hermione's breathing hitch involuntarily. "You know, there are girls that appreciate to be manhandled..." He purred seductively; bluntly referring to Hermione's darker side. "Furthermore..." Lucius grinned smugly. "We indeed had a few students volunteering at our little gatherings on a regular basis."

Death Eater Groupies? You've got to be joking!

If Hermione hadn't been so busy focusing all her willpower on mentally blocking out her desperate needs, she probably would have burst out in yet another hearty laugh. At the time being, however, she luckily managed to bite it back; letting out a silent breath of relief when Lucius eventually reclined. His seductive innuendos and the earlier revel impressions made it really hard for Hermione to fight back the urge to jump Lucius' bones at an instant.

_What an embarrassing proof of inadequacy that is, Hermione Granger! Bloody hormones. Bloody, bloody hormones. _

"I still can't believe that Professor Snape actually participated in this." Came Hermione's hoarse voice.

"Active participation had been mandatory; especially for Severus." Lucius shrugged nonchalantly. "You see, since Severus possesses certain 'qualities' besides being a gifted Potions Master, anatomically that is, the latter accommodated greatly to Voldemort's voyeuristic propensities."

Since Hermione was already familiar with the professor's 'anatomical qualities' a whole set of illustrious images popped up before her inner eye. She dreamily blinked a few times before Lucius completed the unmistakable picture in Hermione's head.

"The Dark Lord took great pleasure in watching the students being humiliated before actually..." Lucius paused for effect, only to elicit yet another bunch of possible degrading acts which Hermione's hyperactive brain kept producing en masse. Feeling herself blush, she intently looked Malfoy in the eye; waiting for him to continue.

"Like, amongst other actions...the performance of oral services before the rest of us." Lucius finally concluded.

_Bloody hell. Trauma par excellence. _

A sudden sad thought hit Hermione. From an external viewpoint, it was only human to concentrate on the ordeal the victim had been going through. However, if one thought about the tricky situation in more detail, it might occur to one or another that being forced to relive this mustn't have been easy for the Professor, either. Especially given the fact that Snape had been a double agent for all those years, Hermione simply refused to believe that, despite his superficial callousness, Snape hadn't felt sorry for his former students in some way, even if it would have been lethal to show.

_Wow. He must be carrying a backlog of past grievances and resentment on his shoulders. _

Hermione wouldn't go as far as to imply that he hadn't enjoyed some parts of his more or less unwilling participation; he was a man after all and no saint. But still; with that ever present psychological burden it was only natural that, once this subconscious guilt started spilling over into his Hogwarts teaching life, it left him to be the scary and unapproachable 'dungeon bat' every student feared. It's not very surprising that a lifetime of rejection and abuse would lead to bitterness and twisted inclinations. And Hermione could tell.

_And yet another piece of the puzzle..._

"Shocked?" Came Lucius' voice; cutting Hermione out of her contemplative haze.

"No." She shook her head, still connecting the dots. "Not really. Voldemort really was a sick fuck, wasn't he?"

"Nature of the beast." Lucius shrugged nonchalantly. "Unfortunately the formula for Severus' potion _coincidently_ disappeared shortly before Voldemort's downfall." Lucius grumbled. "What a pity. Severus could have made a fortune putting an altered version on the market. Stop the bloody teaching, run an apothecary or something..."

_A true Malfoy. Always the businessman._

Hermione blinked. "Even if it had disappeared, I'm sure Snape had memorised it if he had wanted to."

"My point exactly." Lucius frowned in disapproval over his friend's decision. "He didn't want to. Besides, he'd never been overly proud of his creation..."

_That speaks in his favour. _

"Good for him." Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Don't you think that would have been a little inappropriate after the purpose of its original usage?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, does it?" Lucius replied evasively. "It's gone for good."

"Right." Hermione nodded.

Then Malfoy changed the topic; tilting his head in curiosity. "Now tell me, Miss Granger, what did you think of the last part of my memory?"

"The duelling part? You didn't let me see enough of it to..." Hermione started answering in an innocent manner; her cheeks immediately turning crimson since she knew exactly that he was _not referring to_ _that bit_.

"Not that part!" Lucius cut her off sharply. Swiftly stepping closer, he once more violated Hermione's personal space and her heart began to race. "Before that..." He purred suggestively, raising his hand to push a wayward strand of hair from her face. "The part that included Severus, the girl and me."

Hermione gasped audibly. Her dilated pupils gave away her constant state of excitement and she realised that there was no use denying it. Lucius played her like a fiddle.

_Damn. _

Wetting her lips that had gone dry due to her hot breath, Hermione silently stuttered her answer. "It...it..." She wasn't sure how to put it properly.

"Yes?" Lucius tried to encourage her, keeping up his piercing gaze and Hermione didn't dare look away.

"It...intrigued me." She finally managed to say. "More than I ever thought possible." She added weakly.

The look on Lucius's face had become unbearably smug. "Good. Very good indeed." He whispered, then turned away abruptly, obviously preparing to leave.

"Lord Malfoy, wait." Hermione quickly said, following an impulse and reaching for his arm to prevent him from heading for the door. "I've got one last question, if you please, Sir."

"You'd better be quick on this; Miss Granger. I have other business to attend to..." Lucius replied, a little impatiently. "And from what I've heard...so do you." He added with a grin; knowing of Hermione's upcoming 'after-supper-appointment' with Snape.

For the time being, however, Hermione didn't catch his drift since she was too busy to learn the answer to her final question. "Why didn't you let me see the rest of your memory?" Hermione asked, curiously. "You said that Voldemort had abandoned mortal combat and yet, duelling had obviously become the new punishment. What were the penalties the loser had to suffer? Hexes? Jinxes? Torture? "

Narrowing his eyes, Malfoy gave Hermione a crooked smile. "Buggering." He stated dryly.

Hermione furrowed her brow; she thought she might have misheard. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me." Lucius confirmed his earlier statement. "The dueller who lost got buggered by the winner. First. But since both duellers usually had fallen in disfavour, that was not much of an advantage since after this, they had to switch. And...as for this being a form of entertainment; all in front of the others of course."

It was a rare event but this specific piece of information left Hermione speechless. Blinking, she listened carefully when Lucius continued. "Nevertheless, there were not always duels beforehand. In case only one fellow companion failed, Voldemort himself used to pick a 'winner'. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that his choice had always been...delicate."

_Oh. My. Freaking. God. Now __that__ indeed explains a lot of things!_

It occurred to her that, especially taken into consideration that Snape had been a double agent, he probably must have found himself in the position of the 'loser' more than once...

_Unthinkable!_

And, from what Hermione could tell, Malfoy hadn't been in Voldemort's good books either after the blonde's imprisonment in Azkaban. Hence, he was on the loser's side, too.

Baffled, Hermione wondered if Malfoy and Snape ever had to 'duel' each other...And if this even might have been the beginning of their mysterious 'friendship'.

Surprisingly thrilled by that picture, Hermione was just about to utter her next question when Lucius shushed her. "Tut tut, Miss Granger; no more questions today. I'm already late and so are you." Having that said, he chuckled. "Or are you late on purpose, you naughty little thing?"

Blushing, Hermione shook her head for emphasis. "Of course not! I was just wondering..." She lied, trying to avoid further embarrassment. "Why on earth did you all still keep faith with Voldemort after all the horrible things he made you go through? I mean, all the Muggle-borns ever wanted was being treated as equals. Would that have been so bad for you purebloods to accept?"

Reaching for his invitingly fluffy, furry coat, Lucius replied icily. "Nonsense, Miss Granger." He threateningly pointed his cane at her and Hermione became a little anxious. "Did you silly mudbloods ever think of the far-reaching consequences of your selfish demands? No? Our world was in order before your pitifully 'attempt at equality'; questioning our birth-given superiority and thereby threatening our lifestyle." Regaining his composure, Lucius lowered his cane and Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Voldemort promised to keep up our approved world order, once the war would be over. Accordingly we were willing to make unspeakable sacrifices in order to prevent our world order from tumbling down."

As a matter of fact, Hermione had to admit that she had never seen the war from a pureblood's point of view. How could she? Nevertheless, in retrospect, Lucius bitter words made sense. Never change a running system...

"I see." Hermione whispered understandingly.

"No, you don't. And it doesn't matter anymore, does it? We all know pretty well how this war ended. So..." He put her off. "Let bygones be bygones."

Hermione agreed. "Fine. May bygones be bygones."

"Very well then." Lucius gave her a nod when he opened the door to eventually leave the little backroom of the 'Leaky Cauldron'. "See you tomorrow, Miss Granger. Use Severus' floo; it will bring you directly into my study. Wait there for me and don't sneak around the manor; you will get lost."

_Poser!_

"As much as the idea of chasing you around my stately home appeals to me, I have other plans for you tomorrow." Lucius concluded enticingly when he shut the door behind him. "Don't be late..."

_Late. Late!_

_God damnit, I AM late!_

Hermione jumped; her eyes wide when a quick look at her wristwatch confirmed her fear of actually being two minutes late for meeting Snape in his office.

_Oh bloody hell! I'm so screwed._

She quickly hurried through the backdoor of the 'Leaky Cauldron'; apparating back to Hogwarts immediately. Rushing through the dark corridors of the dungeons, she was almost out of breath when she knocked on Snape's door.

"Come in." Came the Professor's sonorous voice and a shiver ran down Hermione's spine. She wasn't sure if, after her 'enlightening' afternoon with Lucius and the exciting things she had witnessed, she could even take any more stimulation without exploding at the first little physical contact with Snape.

Peeking inside, she saw him sitting behind his desk; a warm shimmer from the crackling fireplace casting shadows on the wall, giving the room a somewhat cosy atmosphere. Silently scurrying inside, Hermione closed the creaking door behind her and cleared her throat.

"Good evening, Professor." Hermione greeted him but was, unsurprisingly, greeted by a cold shoulder. "Umm...I know I'm late." She added insecurely. "I'm sorry, Sir."

Finally looking at her, Snape assured her promisingly. "Oh, you will be sorry indeed, Miss Granger..."

_*gulp* _

* * *

**A/N:** Oookaay. I hope that answered your questions?^^ Quite an epiphany to look at things from a different angle, isn't it? So, I guess things really haven't been easy for the 'Death Eaters' during the war, either (which doesn't excuse their dirty deeds in the revels but at least makes them kind of...comprehensible up to a certain extent.).

Anyway, as I stated before, for the time being the creepy and disgusting bits are over, meaning there will only be the 'usual' (kinky^^) lemony goodness ahead. ;)

As for now - Tut tut, being late for an appointment with Snape...Hermione, Hermione; will you never learn? ;) Some might think you keep doing this on purpose...*lol* I can smell yummy and funny lemons... ;)))

I'd be happy to learn what you think! Since the awful purge on this site I've noticed that readers apparently don't think it necessary to review anymore (Thanks a lot to those few who still do!). :( That's a very sad development.

Hence, I don't know if it's worth the effort to continue this story if you, dear readers, don't give me and other authors feedback and share your thoughts.

**PLEASE REVIEW. It's truly much appreciated and essential for writers. **

**Thanks.  
**


	9. The McGonagall Incident

**Disclaimer:** I own neither any of the characters below, nor the basic concept of "Harry Potter" or anything related to it; everything belongs to their respective holders and I'm not making money with any of my writing. No infringement of any kind intended! :-)

**A/N:** I know, I know; it's been a while. I have been busy brewing and duelling for the Pottermore Housecup, so please bear with me. ;) Plus, English is unfortunately not my first language, meaning writing/correcting mistakes probably takes way longer than it does for a native speaker. Luckily, this problem has meanwhile been solved thanks to "Alexisfulamendris". :)

Additionally, a big thanks goes to my always faithful and persistent dear beta "WolfInTheShadows". Thank you so much for your consequent beta-ing and background research! :)

Alright then, here we go! Now let's learn about the consequences of being late... ;)

Hope you enjoy!^^

* * *

_**+ + + Chapter Nine - **_**'**_**The McGonagall Incident**_**'**_** + + +  
**_

Hermione swallowed hard. "Again Sir, I'm sorry. Malfoy…I mean, Lord Malfoy and I had a lot to…discuss."

Snape looked up, an eyebrow arched in curiosity. Now that was interesting. He wondered how Lucius had managed to make Hermione address him by title within just one afternoon and even now, in his absence. The professor smirked since he knew his old friend only too well. Probably the smug blonde had indulged in theatrics and had scared the wits out of the poor girl. That would be _so_ typical for him…

"Did Lucius take the oath I'd given you?" Snape asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible while languidly continuing to grade papers.

Hermione walked across the room and stopped in front of his desk. "Yes, he did." She smiled triumphantly. "However, he had not been pleased with a few points you came up with."

Snape shrugged. "I couldn't care less. After all it would have been irresponsible to let you go to him defenceless."

This time, Hermione's eyebrow arched in pleasant surprise.

_So he really does care for me! Even if it's in a rather weird way..._

"So..." Hermione tilted her head. "You do feel responsible for me, Professor?"

Frowning, Snape replied in a rather uncharacteristic hasty fashion. "Pedagogically responsible that is, Miss Granger."

The smirk on Hermione's face grew even brighter. "Well, if memory serves me right it was _you _who told me that you are no longer my teacher so...you're no longer '_pedagogically responsible_' for me either, Sir, are you?"

That little chit was actually trying to turn tables on who was in charge here!

Rising from his comfy chair, Snape predatorily walked around his desk to stop right next to Hermione. Towering intimidatingly over her small frame, he answered her question with a question. "Did Lucius insist on any additional conditions?"

Hermione felt herself blush a little and averted her gaze. Malfoy's kinky demand instantly reminded her all too well of her past forbidden encounters with Snape when she had still been his student. "Only one." She admitted after a moment of naughty reverie. "He insisted on me wearing my old Gryffindor school uniform when I...go to him."

"Excellent idea." She heard the professor's amused voice. "I'd consider making that a condition, too." And with a quick flick of his wand Hermione found herself in her old uniform. Well, not exactly _her_ uniform...

Looking down on herself, Hermione frowned at the fact that she looked like the embodiment of some wanking material from 'Play Wizard'. She was reacting to this exactly as the professor had expected her to. Everything was going according to plan. He was wondering if she would react equally well to humiliation as she had unwittingly been responsive to Lucius' verbal domination or whatever he had done to make her learn her place and address him properly.

What he had in mind was not unlike the Muggle concept of BDSM. He'd be happy to take care of the first two letters; 'Bondage and Discipline', which would include the humiliation Hermione was about to experience. However, he'd leave the last two letters to Lucius. One probably needed to be born with a certain inclination to fully embrace the 'Sadism and Masochism' part of that sexual philosophy and Snape was pretty sure that he was not a natural born sadist like Lucius Malfoy.

Hell, the professor wouldn't mind tying her up and disciplining her; after all Hermione had been enjoying her initial spanking ten years ago greatly. Nevertheless, there were certain...dark and cruel practices that he would never ever administer on anyone freely, let alone on someone as inexperienced in that field as Hermione. No, that was Lucius' domain. However, the older Malfoy and he could share the middle two letters; 'Dominance and Submission'. It was an undeniable truth that both men loved that others cringed at their mere sight...

Inwardly chuckling over the disapproving look Hermione gave him, he drank in her sight; Hermione indeed wore her old Gryffindor uniform, however, an altered version: her white blouse clung way too tight to her chest, the upper buttons missing completely, giving potential onlookers a good glimpse of her meanwhile busty cleavage. Hermione's grey skirt ended at least three inches above her knee. Her standard white socks ended just below her knees and instead of the flat and comfortable shoes she used to wear, her feet were now clad in rather high-heeled, black strapped shoes. The only thing that seemed to have remained in its original state was her Gryffindor tie that dangled provocatively between her breasts.

"You've got to be joking!" Hermione exclaimed in horror when she realised that her hairdo has also been changed; her hair was now dressed in two absolutely ridiculous looking bunches, secured with accompanying, Gryffindor-coloured ribbons. "That's not how I remember my uniform..."

"You do not approve, Miss Granger?" Snape asked mockingly; crossing his arms across his chest while he leaned back against his desk, fighting back a chuckle.

"Approve?" Hermione hissed; annoyance evident on her face. "I look like a trollop!"

Drinking in her sight for a few seconds, Snape contentedly watched Hermione grow more uncomfortable by the minute. It was plainly obvious that she hated her current outfit; just as she was supposed to.

Still eyeing her tarted up uniform, Hermione confidently stated. "No, I'm pretty sure that this is not what Lord Malfoy had in mind when he made his demand. He has told me in no uncertain terms that he expects me in 'my old school uniform' and..."

Snape surpressed yet another knowing smirk. Of course that outfit wouldn't do for Lucius; it was way too ordinary and, in the long term, would allow Hermione to become very aware and confident of her own sexual appeal once she had realised that such outfit could provoke a certain...response from a man. Given that she was still the insufferable pain in the ass, who had always been eager to get to the bottom of everything, Hermione might probably be all too keen to try and experimentally turn tables on the suave blonde. And he wouldn't approve of that, so much was sure.

Not that Lucius wasn't willing to relinquish control from time to time but the mere idea of an 'unworthy Mudblood' making Malfoy successfully jump through loops just because he no longer had control of his hormones would most certainly be Miss Granger's undoing in the end.

No, by letting her dress up in her original plain uniform as a symbol of all the long gone innocence and stubbornness that Hermione Granger used to represent gave the devious former Death Eater the unique chance to both revive and change the past to his likings. Snape knew that it been hard for his pampered friend to accept the sacrosanct status that Hermione had held during the war thanks to Dumbledore; making it impossible for Lucius to get her into his clutches. When the years passed, the professor had always had the feeling that the elder Malfoy kept thinking of Hermione like Ahab did of the white whale. Obsessed. Snape seriously hoped that, once this long-term build of sexual tension had been eased, it would provide the two of them with the needed closure so they could finally let go of their mutual hatred for each other...

Snape's train of thought ended when Hermione waved her hand dismissively. "And _this_ surely isn't the standard Gryffindor uniform. Please Professor, transfigure it back, will you? I'm starting to feel kind of...exposed."

Having said that, Hermione realised that the feeling of exposure started to excite her all the same as it made her feel uncomfortable.

_Hm._

She had never been much of a fan of dressing up overly fancy or provocative; she was way too much down to earth for bells and whistles and was terrified of looking cheap. However, Hermione could have sworn that, for a brief second, she had glimpsed a touch of...weird approval in her former professor's obsidian eyes.

_Oh well, obviously not even Snape is beyond thinking with the wrong head at times..._

Hermione inwardly chuckled and even felt a little proud of herself to evoke that kind of response by doing nothing but being eye candy. But still, she was glad when Snape reached for his wand and started transfiguring her slutty outfit back to what Lucius had asked for. Well, everything but her bunches and high heels.

Before Hermione could even think of protesting, the professor swiftly turned her around and slowly started removing her ribbons by hand. Hermione stiffened when she sensed the inviting heat that radiated from the man behind her. Her body was still on fire from the images Malfoy had given her earlier so every kind of contact, or almost-contact, multiplied her desperate need for touch instantly.

Inhaling sharply, Hermione fought back the strong urge to simply lean back against the professor when she heard him purr promisingly into her ear. "Anything else I need to know about your arrangement with Lord Malfoy?"

"No." She replied hardly audible, trying her best to block out Lucius' memories of the Dark Revels. Hermione had no intention of telling Snape that she had added a few conditions to the original version of his wording for the oath; including Lucius' promise to tell her the truth about everything she'd like to know about. The professor had been so secretive about that part of his life and, now knowing about the part he and Malfoy had played in those dark times, Hermione understood Snape's reasoning for not telling her.

"Very well." Snape's silky voice cut Hermione out of her haze. He had finished removing the ribbons from her hair. "Now, hand me your wand, Miss Granger."

"My wand, Sir?" Hermione asked, turning her head to look into a slightly annoyed face. Hermione could tell from experience that this was the kind of glance that meant 'I'm not going to repeat myself'.

Facing away from him again, Hermione quickly handed him her wand and couldn't stop herself from blurting in curiosity. "What would you need my wand for, Professor?"

Snape tutted. "As insolent and impatient as always, are we not, Miss Granger?" He loosened her tie and before Hermione knew what was happening, she found herself securely gagged with the red-and-gold piece of fabric. Frowning, she once again turned her head. This time, however, Snape's expression was not all peeved but somewhat amused; the corner of his mouth twitching slightly in a rare mischievous grin. "Now that's a better use for that tie, don't you agree?" He smirked, then mumbling away to himself. "Merlin help me, I wish I could have shut you up like this in class ages ago..."

Hermione mumbled something incomprehensible into her gag but was ignored. "And..." Snape drawled seductively. "As it appears, these ribbons come in pretty handy, too." Having said that, the snarky Potions master expertly secured Hermione's wrists with aforementioned ribbons behind her back. Hermione fidgeted out of instinct.

"Stay still." Snape growled; indicating for Hermione that he was definitely back into his usual snarky dungeon bat mood. A shiver of excitement ran down Hermione's spine and she no longer dared to turn around when the professor emphasized his words with a rather uncharacteristic bottom smack. Hermione squeaked in surprise.

"I've got a task for you." Snape whispered hoarsely while slowly letting his callous hand snake down from Hermione's bound wrists over the small of her back and bum. Hermione closed her eyes; enjoying the prickling sensation when she felt her skirt being lifted, the professor's elegant fingers brushing her upper thigh while tucking her skirt into the waistband. She forced herself to stop squirming when her plain white cotton knickers were lowered down her thighs.

_Oh sweet torture!_

"Hm?" Hermione sighed absent-mindedly, curious what that task might be, but too hot and bothered to form a single coherent sentence when Snape pressed himself against her now bare bottom.

_Merlin, he smells so good..._

"I want you to walk across the room, face the wall and..._kneel_." He explained in his trademark sonorous voice.

An overdose of adrenaline shot through Hermione's veins when she heard him utter the last word; too many naughty little memories popping up before her inner eye, adding to those Malfoy had given her earlier that day. Nevertheless, Hermione managed to nod her understanding.

"Good. Now then..." Snape said, giving Hermione a little push into the right direction. "Walk."

Cheeks glowing red with embarrassment, Hermione did as she was told. Confusion and additional excitement clouded her brain while she took insecure and not so graceful steps; the knickers around her upper legs making it harder for her to walk.

_Why the hell am I letting him do this to me? This is humiliating!_

Sure of Snape's piercing glance on her back, or on second thought rather on her exposed buttocks, a growing realisation hit Hermione. Deep within, she seemed to truly enjoy this degrading treatment. Well, parts of her. While her mind was obviously still struggling to let this fact sink in, it was unmistakable that her body strongly responded to it. Hermione felt a rush of thrill pulsing through her lower regions when she recalled that there would also be a task at hand. She had always loved tasks. And _this_ was a whole new and exciting way to face them.

Reaching the stone wall left to the entrance door, Hermione stopped and reluctantly knelt. It was a kind of weird and silly feeling to face a wall and do nothing but wait; her face just a few inches away from the stones. She so wanted to ask dozens of questions but all her tie gag allowed was a muffled mumble and she still didn't dare turn around.

A gleeful shudder of anticipation shivered down her spine when Hermione heard the familiar rustle of the professor's robes behind her.

"Good girl." She heard him utter and while Hermione was inwardly still beaming with joy over this rare approval, she suddenly spotted her wand from the corner of her eye.

Bowing over her, Snape held Hermione's wand against the wall and gently pushed her head forward so the tip of her nose kept her wand from falling down.

_You can't be serious!_

An outraged voice in Hermione's head protested but to no avail.

"You see, Miss Granger, all you have to do is prevent your wand from falling to the ground." Hermione heard Snape say. "In case you manage to keep it up for a certain amount of time you might be..." Hermione sensed his hot breath tickling her ear as he drawled the next word. "Rewarded."

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and for a split second Hermione winced; then watching in horror as her wand tumbled down to the ground.

_Shit!_

"Tut tut. A little fidgety today, are we not?" Snape mocked her; a rather uncharacteristic touch of impish amusement in his voice. "First reprimand. Now let's see what we can do to help you keep your head in place."

Hermione intently listened to the echo of footsteps, wondering what to expect. Before long, she felt something heavy placed on her head.

"If memory serves me right, you've never been seen without a book while you were a student at Hogwarts, have you, Miss Granger?" The book was neatly adjusted on Hermione's wayward hair. "Wouldn't it be a nice touch to keep up that tradition?"

Hermione mumbled her disapproval into the gag. Yes, she loved books. But not _on her head_! That would make her task even more difficult.

The hardly audible grumbling, however, didn't go unnoticed by the professor. "Silence." Snape hissed and then added patronisingly. "I highly recommend you to keep your temper unless you want to balance an additional glass of pumpkin juice on that book."

Hermione bit back her response.

Having said that, Snape returned to his desk; leaving poor Hermione in the dark about how long she would have to remain in this uncomfortable position. He had to admit to himself that Hermione really was a sight to behold and the professor's increasingly throbbing groin agreed.

Oh well, all in good time.

This evening was just about to start and he still had to finish grading those blasted second year's awfully written essays for tomorrow morning's class. His face went grim when he reached for his quill and red ink as yet another astonishingly unpleasant thought crossed his mind.

This time tomorrow, after Hermione's first official workday at Hogwarts, she would be heading for Malfoy Manor. And Lucius. To do god knows what. Well, Lucius would surely tell him afterwards; that's been the deal between the two friends. Plus, he could be sure that Miss Granger would come to no harm thanks to the oath he had provided her with. Everything had been settled as planned. And yet...Encouraging Hermione to get involved with the ruthless blonde in the first place suddenly seemed...somewhat wrong.

Hm. Now where did that come from?

Frowning, Snape sniffed at the rest of his firewhiskey. "Must be a bad vintage." He thought to himself, downplaying his rising doubts and shoving the goblet away. He then returned to grading papers for about twenty minutes; leaving Hermione to stew in her own juices. Glimpsing at her every now and then the professor was pleased to see her start fidgeting more and more; the rough surface of the rug had probably given her nice carpet burns by now.

Snape had just finished with the second to last essay when suddenly there was an unforeseen rapping on his door. Looking up from his work, he arched a brow in suspicion.

Who had the nerve to bother him at this late hour?

Not answering the rap, Snape waited for the sound of footsteps, indicating that, whoever was standing outside his door, had left. But no, there was a second rap on the door; more persisting this time and before he could even think of snarling an unambiguous "Go away!", the wooden door flew open with an audible squeak.

On the threshold, green robes swirling around her lean form, stood Minerva McGonagall. Stepping closer, she tilted her head and looked at Snape reproachfully. "Why don't you answer the door Severus? Didn't you hear me knocking?"

"Obviously." The professor replied, swiftly rising from his chair and taking big steps towards Minerva. If the headmistress was to close the door behind her, there was _no chance_ she could oversee Hermione, who was now gladly covered by the heavy wooden door...

Snape had no idea of how Minerva would take it if she found her former Gryffindor princess in his quarters, let alone in her current...condition. It might even give the old bird a heart attack. Well, at least McGonagall couldn't sack him; Miss Granger was here on her own accord and he no longer was her teacher. But yet things really could get nasty for Hermione...

Insistently grabbing her elbow, Snape guided Minerva back to the threshold, hoping for her to not turn around on the way. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, Minerva. I must have been too lost in thought." Snape said, then continued in a disdainful fashion. "Those insufferable dunderheads can hardly string two words together, you know."

"Oh, just give them a chance to fully unfold their abilities before you judge them too hard, Severus." Minerva fell for Snape's diversionary tactic; a compassionate note to her voice.

"Sure." Came his clipped reply. "Anything else I can do for you, headmistress?"

While he slowly shoved McGonagall out into the corridor of the dungeons, Minerva happily continued babbling. "Indeed, Severus, indeed. I came to you since I needed to talk to you about Miss Granger..."

_**Thud!**_

Something behind the door had just very audibly hit the floor. Both Snape's and McGonagall's head turned towards the source of the alarming sound.

"Did you hear that?" Minerva McGonagall asked suspiciously, wand at hand. "Now what was that noise?"

* * *

**A/N:** Ehehe, sorry. Probably my meanest cliffie ever.^^ Will Minerva discover Hermione? What would the consequences be? What about the professor's subliminal change of mind regarding Hermione getting involved with Lucius? Will this kinky liaison end before it has even started? And what about Hermione's ominous reward? Oh my...so many questions. ;)

I'd be happy to learn what you think, so please review. :) Reviews feed my muse. And she's a hungry little thing.

The next instalment is roughly mapped out so I hope I'll be able to find the time to write it down between baking Christmas cookies and going crazy over finding the right presents. With a little luck, there will be at least one more upload before Christmas, so stay tuned and put me on alert!^^


	10. The Reward

**Disclaimer:** I own neither any of the characters below, nor the basic concept of "Harry Potter" or anything related to it; everything belongs to their respective holders and I'm not making money with any of my writing. No infringement of any kind intended! :-) All plot ideas are mine. ;-)

* * *

**A/N:**Hi everybody! :) It's been a really close shave so I can't tell you how glad I am to be able to keep my promise and make another upload before Christmas. Many things kept sabotaging my plans, from Christmas preparations over my old computer being constantly on the frizz (and having to wait for the new one to arrive) to having a little difficulty with writing Hermione's 'reward' (hopefully) authentically and hot. At this point I give a big hug and my eternal gratitude to both my faithful beta "WolfInTheShadows"/"GabbyFreak" and one of my dear readers, "Ptite Mac".

Thank you so much for your instructions and advise! ;)

As many of you might already expect, the upcoming instalment will be full of yummy naughtyness, hence I sadly had to censor the upload on ff . net. :( Nevertheless, for those of you who prefer to read the full lemons instead, check out this link:

**archiveofourown DOT org/works/416900/chapters/1089707**

Now then, let's see if McGonagall will find out about Hermione's dirty little secret, shall we?^^ Enjoy!

* * *

_**+ + + Chapter Ten - 'The Reward' + + + **_

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut in desperation when the book which had sat on her head hit the ground with a resounding thud. Hot tears formed in her eyes and left burning trails as they ran down her crimson cheeks, only to be absorbed by the misused tie that still securely gagged her.

_Bugger! I'm SO screwed!_

Hermione had received the shock of her young life when the door had suddenly been pushed open and Minerva had rushed in. A horrifying abundance of anxious fears and worst-case-scenarios had hit her; McGonagall finding her in this very delicate and compromising position had been the centre of them. She had felt her heart clench at that thought and had visualised the dead certain disappointment and indignation in her former mentor's eyes who had secretly always had the status of a caring grandmother to Hermione. In this very moment, Hermione would have gladly sold her soul if the ground had just opened up and swallowed her.

_Leave! For Merlin's sake, Minerva, leave! Please!_

Feverishly, Hermione had kept her nose pressed against her wand on the wall, terrified to let it drop and thereby drawing highly unwanted attention to herself. She had listened closely to the dialogue between McGonagall and Snape; not daring to breathe. Hermione hadn't realised that she was starting to shiver increasingly; her fear meanwhile creeping into her every bone, taking its physical toll.

The moment she heard McGonagall utter her name, Hermione jerked, the book she had been balancing got into a slanting position and...fell to the ground.

_Ooooohhhh bugger!_

... "Did you hear that?" Minerva McGonagall asked suspiciously, wand at hand. "Now what was that noise?"

Cocking an eyebrow, Snape was glad he was still blocking the headmistress' way back into his office. Trying to save the situation from escalating, he skilfully downplayed the awkward situation by replying nonchalantly. "One of my books must have fallen off the shelf. Nothing to worry about."

Minerva looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Why would one of your books just fall down the shelf, Severus?"

What a nosy woman McGonagall was at times!

Inwardly frowning at Minerva's natural female curiosity but keeping up his cool façade, Snape pore over what kind of lie he would have to present her that was believable. After all, McGonagall was rather brilliant...

After a few moments of pondering, he had made his decision. "Because..." He drawled, deliberately adopting an annoyed tone. "I'd been...dusting earlier."

The look on Minerva's face was priceless. She couldn't help it but the idea of the grumpy professor actually _dusting _put an amused smirk on her face. It was bloody hilarious.

Suppressing the grin that curled around the corners of her mouth, Minerva tilted her head, then shook it.

"Nevertheless..." She said, not really buying Snape's story but eventually deciding on minding her own business. "I came here in the first place to discuss your cooperation with Miss Granger."

"My what?" Snape asked, frowning slightly.

"Your cooperation." Minerva repeated, looking at him in confusion. "Haven't you heard of it? I've asked Miss Granger to help me cataloguing the items we have already found and still will find in that secret chamber." The old woman smiled warmly. "You know she's always shown a special talent for responsibly dealing with precious artefacts..." McGonagall continued, referring to Hermione's former use of the time turner.

Inwardly grinning, Snape thought to himself. _Miss Granger has shown some talents indeed. _Yet he was _not _referring to what McGonagall had spoken of...

Continuing her glorified encomium of Hermione, the headmistress spoke again. "But I'd rather have you around her just in case there's some kind of dark magic attached to any of those items. She might be eager but I have the strong feeling that, regarding her current situation, she needs a little guidance."

Just when the professor was about to protest, Minerva dismissively waved her hand. "Which brings me to another key point, Severus."

Snape definitely did not like the finality in McGonagall's voice.

"For the time Hermione is back at Hogwarts she will be our colleague and I expect you to treat her with the according respect." Minerva narrowed her eyes. "Plus, since all members of Hogwarts staff are on first name terms with each other we will not exclude Hermione from that."

Now Snape was openly frowning. This was not good. McGonagall wasn't even aware how much of his natural authority over Miss Granger would be taken away from him when she was to call him by his given name. Damn Minerva!

"Don't protest." The headmistress stated firmly. "It's of no use; I've made my decision on this. I will let Hermione know about it at the briefing in the morning."

Snape let out a silent growl.

"Now be good Severus." McGonagall said in an unbearably motherly tone. "No need to pout. We all know how much you enjoy being every student's worst nightmare but since Miss Granger is no longer your student you can't punish her anymore by deducting house points."

_Well, maybe not by deducting house points... _Snape thought grimly; fighting back the urge to give that door a little push and let McGonagall witness with her very eyes just how much of a punishment he was still able to grant Miss Granger.

"Fine then." He eventually snarled. "Was that all, _headmistress_?" Snape drawled the last word, emphasising his dismay over her presumptuous order.

"Yes, that's all. Good night, Severus." Minerva replied, starting to walk away but suddenly turning on her heel. "However...I was wondering if you might have a clue to the whereabouts of our dear Miss Granger; I simply can't happen to find her."

Now an impish smirk played around the professor's thin lips. "No idea." He shrugged languidly."Good night, Minerva."

That said, he simply left McGonagall standing in the gloomy hallway of the dungeons and audibly slammed the door shut behind him.

Behind that door, Hermione slumped down the moment it clicked shut and her wand fell down to the ground, rolling towards the god damn book that had been sitting on her head earlier. The tears that had been running down her face had left ugly trails of black mascara, her cheeks glowing in a bright red, same as her nose, which was sore from pressing her wand against the wall.

Her knees stung from the carpet burns and if she had a mirror she would be painfully aware of the fact that she looked like a bizarre mixture of an ill-humoured circus clown and Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer. All in all, she was a mess. And an angry mess at that!

Even though the wetness between her legs was still present, the shock and fear that made her tremble violently had killed most of Hermione's wantonness. Right now, after the threat of being busted had been averted, she was seething.

Noticing the furious look in Hermione's dilated eyes, Snape reached for the book and her wand on the floor in wise foresight; regarding Hermione capable of sending either a nasty hex or even the book itself into his direction once her hands would be freed from the restraints. Placing both items at a safe distance, he then helped Hermione stand up and removed the tie that served as a gag from her mouth.

Her outburst wasn't long in coming.

"Don't you EVER LOCK YOUR BLOODY DOOR?" Hermione shouted at him, fresh tears running down her face, making her look even more ludicrous. Judging by the way she was shivering it was obvious that she was still under shock and Snape was not sure how to handle this. Firstly, he was taken aback by the intensity of her outburst; the old Hermione Granger would have never even dared to hiss at him, let alone shout. Secondly and very much unlike him, there was that odd idea forming in his head to actually lay a consoling, apologising hand on her shoulder. And, worse still, for a split second the professor was even at risk to follow the sudden impulse of actually giving Hermione a comforting hug until she would calm down.

_Now where the heck did that come from? _He wondered disapprovingly before quickly dismissing the ridiculous thought.

"I didn't lock it..." He stated matter-of-factly. "Since nobody dares to come here freely..." His voice was now dropping dangerously in register. "Except a few audacious spitfires."

Hermione's sobbing had subsided while she was trying to comprehend Snape's words. She was not sure at all if they were meant as a hidden accusation or indeed a compliment. "So you're saying it's my fault I almost got caught because I came to you in the first place?" Hermione asked angrily while struggling to get to her feet. The latter proved to be quite a challenge as her hands were still bound behind her back. Nevertheless, she managed to rise more or less gracefully.

"Rash assumptions as usual, Miss Granger." The professor replied dryly when he grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and spun her around roughly, freeing her from her restraints.

Hermione rubbed her aching wrists and then turned back around to face the professor. She was still mad at him, so Hermione spoke defiantly. "Fine then. Even if it wasn't my fault, I screwed up, didn't I?" More unwanted, fresh tears were forming in her eyes again and she realised that her voice started to crack. "So, since I presume this session to be over anyway I'd rather have my wand back so I can leave and start to push this horrible incident to the back of my mind." Hermione swallowed hard. "Please. Just let me go."

The professor considered Hermione's request for a moment. If he'd let her go now, Hermione would probably ponder over what had just happened the whole night and might even come to the conclusion that it would be best to end to their arrangement; too afraid of getting busted again.

If he didn't let her go, agitated as she was, Hermione wouldn't be responsive to an all-too-rough handling either. However, his erection had reported back the moment he had removed her restraints, so Snape wasn't keen on spending the rest of the evening all by himself.

So what to do?

All of a sudden a flash of inspiration hit the professor and the corner of his mouth curled up. He uttered the words he was sure Hermione wouldn't be able to resist due to her naturally given curiosity. "So, you're not curious about your reward?" Snape purred in his richest voice, arching an eyebrow suggestively.

Hermione jerked. She was hooked.

_Damn him!_

"Of course I'm curious." Hermione stated disappointedly. "But as I said before, I didn't fulfil the task..."

Snape cut her off. "Due to a chain of unfortunate circumstances that is." Hermione looked at him curiously, his words raising her hopes. "Hence, provided you are willing to endure an according punishment for dropping your wand and the book beforehand, I will find myself in the position of having to grant you your reward."

Hermione weighed her possibilities carefully. "Will I know what my reward is before I agreed to the punishment?"

"No."

"I figured as much." Hermione sighed and then asked thoughtfully. "Umm...Will this punishment be severe? Because after all this I don't think I can..."

Once more, she was cut off. "Nothing you can't take." Snape said, turning on his heel to head for the cabinet on the opposite wall. He rummaged in it for a second. "If memory serves me right,..." He purred, retrieving a spanking cane from the closet. "You were even more responsive to it than you were supposed to at its latest usage on you." He continued, mischievously referring to Hermione's initial spanking during a detention all those years ago which had laid the foundation for her desire in indulging in deviant sexual behaviour.

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat in gleeful anticipation when the professor let the cane sear through the air for emphasis. The mere sound of the audible swish sent sparks of excitement through her lower regions.

Just like old times.

"Your answer, Miss Granger?" Snape urged Hermione for an answer as he approached her slowly.

"Ummm..." Hermione played for time to reconsider but if she was honest to herself, her decision was already made. She let out a sigh of defeat. "Oh well, I'll go for the punishment."

Arching a trademark brow, he then asked in a surprisingly soft voice. "I'll go for the punishment, _what_?"

With a final sniff, Hermione dashed away the remnants of her tears. "I'll go for the punishment, _Sir_."

Snape nodded his approval for Hermione being back in character and addressing him properly. Apparently she had not overheard enough of Snape's conversation with McGonagall to know that from tomorrow on they would inevitably be on first-name terms.

But not tonight.

Wordlessly, he gestured for her to assume position over the arm rest of one of the green wing chairs facing the fireplace. It was just now that Hermione realised that the hem of her skirt was still tucked in her waistband, having her left embarrassingly exposed the entire time. Her knickers were no longer around her knees or ankles but lay crumpled where she had been kneeling earlier.

But Hermione didn't care anymore. She was all too eager to find out about her reward so she complied eagerly and bent over the arm rest to receive her delicious 'punishment'. Holding her breath, Hermione braced herself for the burning sting that would follow the harsh blows of the cane.

_*censored part*_

Hermione was panting heavily whilst she enjoyed the burning sensation of the slowly subsiding sting. Acting with foresight, the professor gave her a moment to recollect herself before he would proceed, even though it was tempting to touch and admire his handiwork. If she was too much in a pain induced sexual frenzy, Hermione would probably not be physically capable of fully enjoying all aspects of her reward, so, for the time being, touching was unfortunately counterproductive for easing her wanton condition.

After some time, both Hermione's breathing and focus were back to halfway normal.

"Now then, Miss Granger, I want you to hop on my desk and face me." Snape instructed after a while, walking over to his chair and sitting down. Originally, he had planned something different for tonight, but given the current circumstances he still felt a little like apologising. And what Hermione was about to get was the closest thing to an apology he was willing to provide her with.

Hermione blinked, still a little dazed, but did as she was told and took her designated place on the desktop. Her bare bum made contact with the wood and she inhaled sharply; partially in pleasure, partially in pain. Her legs were dangling over the edge of the desk and she waited curiously for further instructions.

"Good." Snape said. He pointed at the front edge of the table. "Place your hands on the edge and don't you dare remove them. If you do..." He warned her darkly. "That will be the end to your reward. Have I made myself clear?"

"Perfectly clear, professor." Hermione nodded whilst she placed her hands where they were supposed to be; her eyes full of gleeful anticipation. She had a vague suspicion on what was about to come but she dare not hope for it yet.

_Oh my. If that's going to be what I think it's going to be..._

"Now lean back and stay still."

_*censored part*_

_WOW. Just...wow. _

Hermione could hardly believe her luck. After the initial embarrassment she had been totally swept away by this awesome and deliciously pleasurable experience. Little sparks were still running like electricity through her skilfully 'tormented' nub when she propped herself on her elbows and breathed exhaustedly. "Now that was..." Hermione searched for the right expression. "absolutely tremendous!" The corner of her mouth twitched and she shyly added. "Thank you."

The professor only nodded barely before sitting down in his comfy desk chair, watching Hermione intently. His trousers were still tenting but from Hermione's current angle she didn't notice. Not a single word passed Snape's lips and after Hermione's formerly erratic panting had subsided the beginning awkward silence between them was only interrupted by the occasional crackling of the fireplace.

Hermione didn't know what to think. Why didn't he say something? Did she let herself go too much? Did that repel him?

_Shit. What was I thinking?_

Before long, the endorphins of her high made way for plaguing self-doubts. Not knowing what else to do, Hermione nervously started straightening her skirt; quickly covering her private parts when Snape eventually spoke.

"Are you always that responsive to this kind of..." He crooked his head, gauging her. "Treatment, Miss Granger?"

_*gulp*_

"Ummm..." Hermione swallowed hard. "Quite frankly...I don't really have a comparison."

The professor cocked a brow and Hermione shrugged almost apologetically. "Well, none of my..."

_...bloody selfish assholes of..._

"Partners ever bothered to try, so...I didn't push them." Hermione finished her sentence, her expression sad and rueful.

"You've never been curious?" The professor asked with narrowed eyes. "Now that sounds nothing like you, if I may say."

"Of course I've been curious." Hermione frowned, her eyes shifting. "However, this one time I dared to ask for it...my request was rejected rather crudely."

Silence.

"What did he say?" Came Snape's voice, a rare tone of comfort evident in it.

Hermione inhaled sharply, then said matter-of-factly. "He said it stank like fish."

The expression on Snape's face was priceless. Obviously he was trying not to laugh but a throaty chuckle escaped him still. Hermione liked what she saw, even though she felt a little offended by his reaction.

"Let me guess..." The professor said, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head slightly while he couldn't help but keep smirking. "It was that ginger dunderhead Weasley, wasn't it?"

Snape's amused grin was intoxicating; instantly brightening Hermione's sour expression and easing the shameful memory of Ron for requesting such a 'disgusting obscenity' as he called it. "The very same." Hermione nodded, rolling her eyes. "An event which I'd rather wipe from my mind."

"Well...now you have a more delightful memory to replace it with, don't you?"

"Indeed." Hermione smiled, all glad she had misinterpreted the earlier silence as a sign of disapproval.

The professor then deliberately steered the conversation into another direction, not purely unselfish. "I presume he had no qualms about calling in this favour for himself?"

"Pff!" Hermione grumbled, enraged. "Of course that bloody egoist had the nerve to actually expect me going down on him whenever possible. However..." She raised her chin triumphantly. "After his nasty accusations Ron didn't get that anymore, either."

"Good for you."

It was just then when the penny dropped and Hermione realised that this time, in contrast to good-for-nothing Ron, she _had indeed_ been on the receiving end of some mind-blowing oral sex.

A strong desire to compensate came over her and she suddenly sat up, slipped from the wooden surface and knelt gracefully before Snape; now discovering the persistently tented frock coat in front of her.

_*censored part*_

"It seems..." The professor's rich voice cut through the steamy atmosphere. "You've memorised every bit of my instructions right down to the last detail, haven't you?"

Gasping for air, Hermione shot the professor a smug smile. "You taught me well."

Snape gave a curt nod and, after putting everything back where it belonged and buttoning up, helped Hermione to her feet.

"I think..." Hermione said, taking a look at the grandfather clock sitting in the corner of the room. All of a sudden, she felt incredibly tired. "I'd better be going now. It's late and I'd rather not cross Minerva's path while slipping out of your private rooms tomorrow morning." Hermione shuddered at that thought.

"Agreed." Snape replied nonchalantly. After the abundance of today's events both Hermione and him would have some thinking to do so going separated ways for now would be reasonable.

After returning a thorough Scourgify on the young woman and himself, the professor returned her wand to Hermione.

"Thanks. For everything." She said and meant it. Hermione couldn't help but feel reminded a lot of their very first encounter when she had only been eighteen. Very grateful and very satisfied. And now yet another fantastic experience would remain engraved in her memory for good.

_Blimey, if this mahogany desk could talk..._

She inwardly chuckled, then opened the door and peeked into the hallways to see if it was safe to leave. Just to make sure she was protected from preying eyes, Hermione casted an invisibility charm on herself.

_Better safe than sorry. My need for unwanted surprises is covered for the rest of my stay. _

"Will I be seeing you tomorrow after work?" She asked when she slipped out of the door. "Before I..."

"Before you'll be stepping through my floo to head for 'Malfoy Manor'?" The professor cut her off, a sudden iciness evident in his tone when he was reminded of Hermione's future whereabouts.

"Ummm..." Hermione replied a little confused.

_He isn't actually jealous, is he?_

"We'd probably meet before the day is through." He said calmly. As it seemed, Hermione had not overheard enough of his earlier conversation with the headmistress to know that they'd be working together from the next day on. So much the better. "Good night, Miss Granger."

"Night, Sir." She said and closed the door behind her silently.

Back in her room, Hermione dressed for the night let herself slump on the bed she hadn't slept in once since she had come here. Many, many thoughts occupied her mind after this long and truly eventful day. Slipping under the warm bed covers, she recalled some of her impressions.

Even though it was not a completely pleasant experience, she had found out about the true nature of the 'Dark Revels'. It had been shocking, yes, but also...hot. The image of her Gryffindor comrade, Snape and Lucius in heated action popped up before her inner eye and Lucius' later implication that there had also been male-on-male activities going on...intrigued Hermione a lot.

Her mind then wandered to Lucius. Ts, he really had scared the wits out of her in that dark alley. A shiver of excitement ran over Hermione's back. She shuddered. Arrogant as he may be, she had to admit that Lucius had so far kept his word and told her everything she had wanted to know about. Unadorned and honest. Unlike Snape, Malfoy, no, _Lord Malfoy_ had not tried to cover up the inconvenient truth of the Death Eaters' past. Blunt honesty versus protective instinct.

_Tough one. _

Then, Hermione thought of that awful incident with Minerva. She shuddered again and cuddled up in her blanket. Things really could have turned nasty but, once again, Snape had protected her from this disaster. Well, maybe not without thinking about himself, too but anyway... Oh, and Hermione still lacked words for describing her 'reward' properly. "Mind-blowing" would be an understatement.

_*happy sigh*_

Plus, she had had the feeling that the professor had indeed a caring side to his hard shell, otherwise they wouldn't have been talking that much. If he hadn't stated clearly that Hermione should never mistake him for "a jealous husband" as he put it, she could have sworn that there _had been _a touch of jealousy to his voice earlier... Hermione was flattered somehow. She had to admit that she really, really liked her old professor. More than she possibly ought to.

And yet, the prospect of meeting Lucius Malfoy tomorrow excited her greatly. Even if it was only sexual, she had not had that much attention from a man in years. Let alone, _two men_.

Yawning, Hermione closed her eyes. She was glad that tomorrow was Monday; hence she could concentrate on her work with Minerva, which she was really looking forward to. That would give her the opportunity to put her mind off of sex...for a while.

* * *

**A/N:** My my, who wouldn't want that kind of apology?^^ Lots of action here and finally some true emotions shining through. Lots of Lucius in the next chapter, though. ;) Oh well...tough times for Hermione! ;)) *lol*

Please let me know what you think and share your thoughts! You know, just like last year, all I want for Christmas is...reviews! ;P

And for all my lovely readers who are still queuing for creating an account on 'archiveofourown . org' (where I store my uncensored works) I have a little Christmas gift: Since I happen to have a few spare invitations (which will allow you to create your account instantly) I'll be happy to provide you with them! Simply PM me and leave me your email address. And hurry - first come, first serve! ;) Good luck.

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year to all of you!^^ **


	11. Enter The Snake's Den

**Disclaimer: **I own neither any of the characters below, nor the basic concept of "Harry Potter" or anything related to it; everything belongs to their respective holders and I'm not making money with any of my writing. No infringement of any kind intended!

* * *

**A/N:** Sooo...I'm back at last. Hello again. :) A few worried PMs have reached me, readers asking if there's going to be an update soon of if this story has been abandoned. No need to worry at all, guys - "Embracing My Very Own Darkness" is completely mapped out in my head and I've already taken notes for the remaining chaps. Hence, it's only a matter of time when the new chaps will be up (Bloody "real life" -.-) and even if there might be months between individual instalments, this fic will definitely have a proper ending! Just bear with me, please.^^

As usually, a big thanks goes to my faithful beta GabbyFreak/WolfInTheShadows who, amongst other things, cautiously reminded me of the fact that Snape would never think of something as "hot" but rather "arousing". ;)) Thanks girl! *hugs*

* * *

Additionally, chapter eleven comes with one of my latest pencil drawings/computer manipulations. You can find it here:

s1226 **DOT** beta **DOT** photobucket **DOT** com/user/TheTV-Junkie/media/chap11a **DOT** jpg **DOT** html

As usual, you can find the **uncensored** version on AO3 (Don't mind the editing, it truly sucks at times and I'm really stressed out about that right now. After trying for at least two hours I gave up. Hopefully I can fix that ^&%$ tomorrow!):

**archiveofourown DOT org/works/416900/chapters/1241083**

Now then, let's see how things are going between our stubborn protagonists and what Hermione is about to experience at Malfoy Manor... ;) Have fun reading!

* * *

+ + + _**Chapter 11 - Enter The Snake's Den**_ + + +

The weekend being over, Hermione was happy to start working for headmistress McGonagall early Monday morning. It was exciting to be amongst the first few lucky people to lay an eye on the ancient parchments, books and artefacts that had been sitting in the secret chamber next to Hogwarts' library since Merlin knows when, patiently waiting for their discovery. Hoping that cataloguing would be just the right thing to take her mind off of the intense amorous events and blissful ease of sexual tension of the last couple of days. Imagine her surprise when she learned that McGonagall had condemned Professor Snape to supervise Hermione's work and take care of safely unwarding some of the more delicate specimens.

As if that weren't enough, McGonagall informed her nonchalantly that she had decided for her team to be on first-name-terms; hence the younger woman was no longer "Miss Granger" but "Hermione" to everyone.

_Including Snape. Oh my._

Hermione wasn't sure if she approved of this development that Minerva had thoughtlessly forced upon both her and the Potions Master. Judging from his sour look, he didn't approve of being addressed by his given name either. No authoritative title. No fancy potions degree. Simply _Severus_.

Blinking rapidly at this new piece of information, presentiment crept upon Hermione.

_Oh hell, I've got a feeling that I'm going to pay for addressing him that way, even if it's not my fault..._

However, McGonagall insisted on her decision vehemently and Hermione snorted inwardly at her difficulty of obeying Minerva's interpersonal request.

_This is ridiculous!_

Hermione shook her head to herself quietly when she realised that she obviously had no qualms being bent into the most embarrassing positions, having the most humiliating acts forced upon her but _did have_ scruples on calling her 'abuser' by any other name than "Sir" or "Professor"?

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

From the corner of her eye she watched Snape who paid her no attention at all, wondering what he might be thinking about this.

A deathly silence filled the vault for the better part of the morning after the headmistress had left until Hermione discovered a beautiful ancient statue that had unfortunately been protected with a tricky ward; making it impossible for anyone to move or touch the perfectly chiselled ivory.

Hermione swallowed. She knew she needed Snape's help with this one so they could no longer avoid a conversation. Looking back over her shoulder, she harrumphed, then spoke reluctantly. "Ummm...Severus?" Hermione was taken aback that saying his name out loud was eventually not as difficult as she had expected. On the contrary. It sounded somewhat good.

Snape's dark eyes darted up to her from one of the books he had been reading in. Hermione instinctively cringed for a second; almost expecting a slap on the head delivered by wandless magic but nothing happened. "What is it, Mi..." He stopped, then corrected himself while rolling his eyes. "Hermione?"

A delightful shiver ran down the young woman's spine when she listened to her name, delivered in that rich and, intentionally or not, always a bit husky voice.

_Hm. I...could get used to this!_

Judging from the slightly baffled expression on Snape's face, Hermione was pleasantly surprised that the experience of calling her by her first name had obviously not been as bad as the Potions Master had originally expected, either. Now a small smile curled around the corner of Hermione's mouth.

"I'm afraid I need your help here..." She said tentatively." ...Severus?!" At first it felt like choking when she uttered his name but once it had passed her lips, Hermione was relieved. Indeed, it wasn't all that bad. Not at all. She might even get used to it...

Gliding over to her in an impressive billow of black robes, Snape inspected the wayward statue a little closer. "Very well, let's see what we can do about that...Hermione."

Hermione felt herself blush even though she had no idea why.

The tabby cat that had been sitting unnoticed on the artificial sill stretched idly and meowed contentedly. Gracefully hopping to a nearby balcony, she scurried through the hallways before coming to a halt in a niche hidden from view, then transfiguring back into her human form.

"At last!" Minerva McGonagall exclaimed, smirking. "My oh my, stubbornness of the youth..." She mumbled to herself; probably not only referring to Hermione but to Severus as well to whom she was twenty-five years his senior. "Too blind to see the most obvious facts..."

The rest of Hermione's day went by rather uneventfully after the ice seemed to have been broken between Snape and her. In the beginning it had still been a little awkward for both of them to refer to each other in a more familiar way than they used to but after the fifth or sixth try they were slowly getting used to it.

Hermione couldn't quite explain it but it felt like being on first-name-terms with Snape, no, Severus, had suddenly added an exciting degree of intimacy to their...well, "arrangement". A new nuance which was not only warming certain parts of her body, but her heart, too. Deep within she wished for the professor to feel the same way about it, however, being the pessimist she had become over the years, Hermione didn't dare hope, let alone admit it to herself. Opening up to another person emotionally held great potential for getting deeply hurt. And yet...

_Stop it, Hermione! You're constantly being given the hell of a fuck! Leave it like that. Why risk all that gorgeous sex for a hopeless sloppy sentimentality? _

Hermione grimaced as she imagined the voice in her head belonging to the little devil on her shoulder, without a doubt, had knocked out the angel seconds ago.

With a final look in the mirror, she double-checked on her schoolgirl outfit, hoping she was presentable enough for her first encounter with Lord Malfoy. The forthcoming 'event' had totally slipped out of her mind for the better half of the day; her subconscious too occupied with suppressing her newly discovered feelings for _Severus_. Funny enough it had been Snape who had reminded her matter-of-factly to better not keeping Lucius waiting.

Hermione took a look at her wrist watch. Eight minutes to seven. Still enough time to make it through Snape's floo to the library of Malfoy Manor. And yet...Hermione didn't know what to think.

On the one hand she was dying with anticipation for eventually getting Malfoy, or, to put it more precisely, him getting her; the very idea of getting physical with the cruel wizard wetting Hermione's knickers enough for having to perform a quick Scourgify. On the other hand, there was that little voice in her head that persistently whispered. "Don't go." - However, as for the why of not going that blasted little voice remained silent.

_Not helping. So why would parts of me not want me to go? This makes no sense!?_

Hermione grumbled silently to herself. Most definitely it was not because of her being afraid of Lord Malfoy. Hell no, fearing him had been the driving force behind agreeing to this sick little encounter in the first place.

So, Hermione came up with a few rather ridiculous theories but had to scrap them when she eventually gave in and faced the somewhat disturbing truth. - Hermione liked Snape more than she wanted to admit.

_Blimey. _

Most likely headmistress McGonagall had no idea that her "We're all on first-name-terms" policy had positively added to Hermione's unhealthy crush she had on the dark wizard; providing her with a certain degree of familiarity and closeness beyond their originally purely carnal agreement.

"Don't mistake me for a jealous husband. I assure you, I am not." Snape's former statement rang in her ears; crushing Hermione's faint hope that her feelings might be mutual. And still, she somewhat couldn't get rid of the feeling of betraying Severus in some way when she would leave for Malfoy Manor tonight.

Things really started getting complicated.

Dissipating her worrying thoughts, Hermione made her way through the dungeons and past a surprisingly detached Professor Snape who, pretending to be busy with paperwork, simply waved her through his study, wordlessly pointing at his floo without even looking up. His cold-hearted reaction both hurt and angered Hermione. Sure, she knew the professor and her were far from "being exclusive" and yet...she had somehow hoped for him stopping her from going.

_Fine then! _

Hermione growled soundly, furiously tossing a handful of floo powder into the fireplace. "See you tomorrow, _Professor_." She spat, deliberately addressing him formally by title instead of his given name; desperate to offer coldness in reply to his obvious disinterest in her engaging another man. Hermione stepped into the green flames without looking back and vanished.

_To hell with that! Time to concentrate on Lord Malfoy..._

"See you tomorrow, _Hermione_." Snape grumbled softly as soon as she was gone. He wasn't keen on letting her go. Well, not really. It was kind of arousing to think of her and his best 'friend'. Still, he grumpily admitted to himself that he'd rather not share her. Severus knew very well what Lucius was capable of and even if the oath would protect Hermione from greater damage a whole series of Lucius twisted little 'specialities' popped up before his inner mind; Hermione being the centre of it.

He scowled. But then again, it was him who had initiated the idea of Hermione seeing Malfoy Senior in order to meet her twisted desires in the first place, experiencing and exploring her darkest needs. Experiences he wasn't willing to provide her with, so she had to look for them elsewhere. It defied all logic to stop her now, didn't it? Snape tried his best to convince himself that he had just been pushing her in 'the right direction'; enraging Hermione on purpose to make sure she wouldn't change her mind on leaving for the Manor.

Well, it had worked after all and now it was out of his control anyway...

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the greenish flames which instantly turned into a cosy, crackling fire the moment she left the hearth.

Still furious about the professor's hurtful indifference she looked around the impressive room to learn that she was...alone. Frowning, Hermione shot her wrist watch a glance. It was seven o'clock sharp.

_I'm on time, Milord is not. Great. Where the fuck is he? _

Sighing, Hermione decided on giving the infamous Malfoy library, which apparently also served as Lucius' private study, a closer look while she had to wait. Long rows of books filled the shelves from floor to ceiling and Hermione's mood brightened at the look of them. Curiously, she scanned over the spines and soon found a volume that interested her. Sliding the book from its place, Hermione sat down on a nearby footrest. As usual, she was quickly absorbed in her reading, completely unaware of what was going on around her; not even realising that she was sitting with her back towards the door which was now sliding open silently.

The greater was the shock when Hermione suddenly heard an all too familiar voice alarmingly close behind her, making her jump, slamming the book shut. "Tut tut, Miss Granger." Lucius mocked her patronisingly. "Neglecting your cover like this can be lethal. You might never learn who came for you until it's too late." He continued, menacingly emphasising his statement by placing his cane underneath her chin and lifting it roughly, exposing Hermione's throat. "Don't you agree?"

Within seconds, a glowing stream of little blue stars and particles emerged out of thin air. It whirled about impressively before finally wrapping itself around Lucius' wrist, forcing him softly but vehemently to lower his cane releasing Hermione's chin and throat in the process. He snorted. Bloody oath.

"Holy shit, you scared me!" Hermione exclaimed, swivelling her head as she look at him sulkily.

Lucius arched an eyebrow in indifference. "Did I? My dear, I'm sure you are aware that I intend on doing things worse than scare you tonight, aren't you?"

_*gulp*_

The colour of Hermione's cheeks turned into a treacherous red and she averted her gaze. Still, she was somewhat relieved that the protective oath had proven its powers and saved her from 'harm'.

Lucius' eyes narrowed. To his knowledge this special oath was tailored for Hermione individually; hence it had probably kicked in due to the fact that Hermione had been in a state of 'natural fear', not sexually motivated fear. Hm. He had to put this to the test before they could proceed any further.

Once more he brought his cane to the underside of Hermione's chin, this time tilting it way more roughly than before, making the young woman gasp and grasp the rim of the low stool she was sitting on.

No magic.

"Well well..." Lucius grinned when he released Hermione, passing by her. "It seems that now you are aware of my presence the conditions of your little trick alter." He indicated for her to rise. "Get up and let me have a closer look at you then."

Mesmerized, Hermione did as she was told without questioning it; obediently turning around herself when she was requested to, still not daring to raise her eyes. Lucius' eyes drifted over her lecherously.

_This is madness! Why the heck am I behaving like a brainless, intimidated idiot? This is so humiliating..._

Next, Hermione realised that the magic hadn't been protecting her from Lucius' manhandling the second time he tried. She swallowed and this didn't go unnoticed.

_Blimey. This is going to be a real jeopardy. _

Having finished her turning, Hermione eventually plucked up her courage and looked Lord Malfoy in the eye to learn that he was obviously pleased at her appearance. He curtly nodded his approval. "Just like old times." He purred. Leering at her, the sleek blonde then reached for the fireplace poker, spinning around at an insane pace and with a terrifying roar...attacking Hermione!

Only inches before her, the magic of the oath saved Hermione's skull from being smashed; angry blue stars sent the poker flying across the room where it hit the floor with a resounding clatter. Hermione had ducked instinctively, thereby crashing against the bookshelves behind her; some of the books tumbled and also hit the floor.

Wide-eyed and shaking she stared at Lucius who, much to Hermione's confusion, had regained his composure within seconds, now informing her wryly as he revelled in her fear. "So, as to once and for all assuage your sorrows concerning your silly oath kicking in or not..." He shot her a smug smile before his facial features darkened. "As you might have noticed _I still cannot hurt you_..."

Hermione rapidly blinked, mouth agape and at lack for words.

Lucius straightened his robes, then added knowingly. "At least...not unless it wets your knickers."

Hermione turned crimson at his blunt conclusion. Heading towards the door, Lord Malfoy nonchalantly gestured for Hermione while passing by her. "Now clean up that mess, then follow me. I've been waiting for this way too long already..."

Her heart pounding in her ears from the adrenaline that was still running through her system, Hermione collected the precious books and journals with shaky hands, placing them where they belonged.

Having finished her task, Hermione followed Lucius quietly despite her anxiety, nothing to be heard but the clicking of their heels on the immaculate marble floor. Apparently Muggle electricity had still not made its way into the Wizarding World. The museum-like hallway he led her through was only dimly lit by flickering torches, giving the portraits an additional gruesome touch. Every drawing was inhabited by at least one member of the oh so noble Malfoy family, the long row of Lucius' pureblood ancestors contorting their faces in disdain when the young woman passed by. Hermione could have sworn she had heard angry whispers along her way; "Mudblood" being amongst the nicer disgusted hisses. She shuddered.

Then something else caught Hermione's attention. A beautifully crafted spiral stair case which wound downwards in a clockwise direction, graced by a rather creepy looking winged demon statue which grimaced nastily, baring its fangs. The ugly creature held a trident in its claws, pointing into the darkness which supposedly led to the end of the circular stairs. Instantly, Hermione's twisted mind came up with at least of dozen of ideas what horrors waited down there, deep in the recesses of Malfoy Manor. The hairs on her neck stood on end and Hermione stopped.

"Umm...Lord Malfoy?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly. "What is down there?"

Lucius spun around elegantly and looked at her. "My dungeons, Miss Granger." Then his lips turned into a knowing sneer. Hermione swallowed hard.

_His dungeons. Bloody hell. Dungeons like in...torture chamber?_

"Why do you ask?" Lucius pressed, feigning ignorance albeit he had quite an idea what was going on in her mind. He had seen that distracted look in a girl's eyes too often to be fooled.

"Just...asking." Hermione replied nervously, too ashamed to admit that she was dying to know what exactly was down there.

"Don't worry..." Lucius assured her. "You can see for yourself soon enough."

_Oh my. _

"But for a start..." The suave blonde continued, walking to a nearby door and opening it, making a come-hither motion towards Hermione. "I'd rather rewrite history with you...in a more familiar surrounding."

Her breathing hitching at his ominous statement, Hermione walked past Lucius entering the stately room carefully. The glow from the crackling fireplace cast long shadows and Hermione had to blink a few times before she became aware of where she was. The moment she realised it, she held her breath.

This was the drawing room. The very room where Bellatrix Lestrange had been straddling her, carving "Mudblood" into Hermione's forearm with a sharp dagger. The wounds had never healed completely since bonkers Bellatrix had been cutting way too deep into Hermione's skin so the younger witch had decided on wearing a charm to cover the scars that would mark her as "Mudblood" for the rest of her life.

"Am I right in assuming you remember this room?" Lucius cut Hermione out of her reverie.

"Of course I do." Hermione replied, instinctively running her fingers over the scars on her arm which were still covered by her blouse.

Lucius arched an eyebrow at her. "Have you ever wondered, what would have happened to you, if..." He frowned. "If my treacherous house elf had not come to your and Potter's rescue?"

Hermione swallowed. As a matter of fact she had always tried her best to dismiss the idea of what had happened if Dobby hadn't showed up. Now she was about to get the answer to this unspoken question.

"Not really." Hermione admitted honestly. "Even though..." She added, quivering a bit. "I always had the vague suspicion that you, as master of the house and host to Lord Voldemort's Dark Revels, would have been given an according...compensation for your efforts."

Lucius smirked, approaching Hermione predatorily. She backed away from him, suddenly feeling to urge to run but she knew it would be to no avail. Hence, she kept staring at Lucius, fear and arousal dilating her pupils.

"Indeed, Miss Granger." Malfoy agreed hoarsely while casually leaning his snake-headed cane against the enormous fireplace, persistently approaching Hermione and gradually closing the distance between them. "And my compensation is overdue..."

_*censored part*_

No-one had ever dared beating her like this, let alone across the face. Alright, spankings didn't count, she had asked for them more or less. But this... Hermione was completely dumbfounded. The fact that the magic of the oath wasn't kicking in surprised her though. Did she really like this kind of treatment? Well, the oath seems to thinks so.

_*censored part*_

Coughing, Hermione rolled to her side, facing him. "So you really would have killed me then?" She asked, not sure if she wanted to hear a truthful answer.

Giving her a crooked smile, Lucius tilted her Hermione's chin once more. "I've never wasted my possessions." He said, his words sincere, yet presumptuous. "Killing you would have ended the string of possibilities your submission to me holds."

"I will never submit to you." Hermione huffed, still in character. However, she was no longer sure how much truth her statement held for real. Even though Lucius had scared the wits out of her, she wasn't far from orgasm due to his sick actions. She would be lying if she said it hadn't excited her to a certain degree.

_Oh well, so much for that._

Of course, it was only authentic that he would give a shit about her needs in that very situation. Hermione had kind of figured that before.

"That remains to be seen." Lucius replied, rising and pulling Hermione up with him. Dragging her across the room, he waved for the door to open with a bang.

"Where are you taking me?" Hermione demanded to know, struggling with her own emotions.

"To my dungeons." Lucius replied viciously without looking at Hermione, giving her shivers. "I'm not even halfway done with you, Mudblood."

* * *

**A/N:** Phew. Now Lucius is something else, isn't he?^^ Hermione definitely had a tough debut. Can it get any tougher in the dungeons? ;) I believe so...

And what about that emotional bond slowly forming between her and Severus? ;) Oh well...I see much tension ahead. *lol*

Hope you enjoyed. Until next time, everybody! Please review and let me know what you think. :)

**IMPORTANT!** Due to some stupid bug on this site you might receive a message like "You've already reviewed on this chapter" or some equal shitty crap. In that case, please be so kind to go to an earlier chapter and review there, adding something like "At 11...(Your Review)". So, please review on earlier chapters if you liked chapter eleven. Thanks.


	12. An Interactive Dungeon Tour

**Disclaimer:** I own neither any of the characters below, nor the basic concept of "Harry Potter" or anything related to it; everything belongs to their respective holders and I'm not making money with any of my writing. No infringement of any kind intended!

As usual, a big thanks goes to my faithful beta 'GabbyFreak/WolfInTheShadows'. *hugs* :)

**A/N: ** Hi everyone!^^ Glad to see you back.

For my readers on ff . net: This chapter is basically one major kinky lemon. If you're squeamish I recommend you to stick to the censored version on this site; I'll try my best to give enough information here to be able to follow the course of this story without getting overly explicit. However, those of you who are mature and don't have delicate sensibilities might want to visit

**archiveofourown DOT org/works/416900/chapters/1345118**

for the uncensored version and face the full experience. (Muaahahah.:D)

Now then, without further ado I give you Hermione's experience in Lucius' little torture chamber. ;p Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve - "An Interactive Dungeon Tour" + + +  
**_

Her legs still shaky, Hermione tried her best not to stumble while she was harshly dragged across the drawing room. Her mind had not yet come to terms with what had just happened and even worse, that all in all she had actually enjoyed it. Parts of her had hoped that once this 'compensation' as Malfoy had called it had been claimed, all the unresolved tension burning inside of her would have been eased but as it appeared quite the contrary was the case.

Her ravishment had only fuelled the longing that was threatening to burn her from the inside out, Hermione now being more eager than ever to descend in this maelstrom of misguided hatred, mad cruelty and sick desire. Shuddering in both the remnants of shame and outright anticipation, Hermione had to admit to herself that she couldn't wait to learn what Lucius had in stock for her next...

Lucius had picked up his cane from the fireplace while passing by it and Hermione tried her best to keep step with him best she could while feigning resistance and struggle. She feared that if she didn't, this would not only diminish the excitement but would also make her look...needy. The vice grip Lord Malfoy had on her wrist certainly helped to keep up the charade and funny enough she was grateful for this 'support'.

Secretly, Hermione's eyes raked over him while he strode before her all his glorious nakedness, unashamed and confident, the only obscure 'accessory' being the infamous cane in his hand. Hermione inwardly sighed.

_Why does this evil have to come in such a forbiddingly intriguing disguise? _

Unlike Severus, only few scars grazed Lucius' otherwise flawless backside and well-formed buttocks. The little hair on his body Hermione could make out from her current position matched the abnormally light colour of the silky strands on his head which stood in stark contrast to his slightly tanned complexion, making Malfoy's appearance even more surreal than usual. Hermione never knew what muscular physique was hidden under those expensive robes and garments. And she blushed when a sudden gush of fresh arousal wetted the insides of her thighs; making Hermione worryingly aware that her attraction to the disdainful pureblood was no longer restricted to the psychological basis of mutual hatred. No, it gradually became a strong physical attraction as well.

_Damn him. _

For a split second Hermione's lips curled in a silent grin when an audacious thought hit her. With that looks and his dark past and reputation let alone his haughty demeanour, Lucius Malfoy would make a gorgeous specimen for "Play Witch". Witches all over the world would be drooling all over his centrefold, the sales of the magazine going through the roof for sure.

_Yup. Just him and his pimp cane. (*)_

Hermione giggled and briefly wondered just when she had become so superficial and chauvinistic. But her giggling didn't go unnoticed so she quickly shushed her rambling mind to meet the curious look Malfoy shot her. "Something funny?" He asked, raising a brow at her while letting go of her wrist and shoving her through the door back in the hallway.

"No, Sir." Hermione replied, having a gut feeling that she'd be better off not to share the "Play Witch" idea with him. It was highly unlikely he would approve. "It's nothing."

In contrast to the drawing room, the ancestral gallery was chilly and Hermione wrapped her arms around herself.

_*censored part* _

_Hm. Why don't I feel nauseous about this?_

It was just now that she realised that some of the drawings' inhabitants were glancing bluntly at her in a lewd fashion. Hermione rolled her eyes.

_So much for the morals of pureblood aristocracy..._

Lucius gave her a smack on the bottom and Hermione could have sworn she heard some of the drawings laughing nastily.

"Get going, witch." He pushed her in the direction of the stairs that led down to his dungeons, then added. "Or would you rather have me drag you down there as well?"

"Ummm...I think I'm capable of walking, thank you." Hermione answered while they made their way down the stairs. Then Hermione added curiously. "Has dragging fighting females been customary procedure in this situation in the olden days?"

"No." Came the clipped reply. He then produced a rusty key from his pocket and unlocked the old iron double door before them.

"No?" Hermione was surprised by the disappointment in her voice.

"No." He repeated, then pulled the door open with an ear-piercing creak. "They were neither in the condition to walk nor to be dragged anywhere."

Hermione swallowed but didn't broach the subject again. She never knew that it was good that way. The oath magically obliged Malfoy to tell her the truth about everything she wanted to know about the mysterious past he and Professor Snape had shared in Voldemort's ranks. However, tales and images of the Dark Revel's victims being not only manhandled and humiliated into sexual performances but also beaten into bloody pulps, having their bones broken and painfully dislocated from its socket, deep incisions inflicted on their skin and badly bruised all over afterwards _before _they even set food in the infamous dungeons of Malfoy Manor would have...sort of killed the sexual tension for Hermione in this very moment. Hence, Lucius was glad she didn't ask.

"When they regained consciousness..." He continued sinisterly, sending shivers down Hermione's spine nonetheless. "...they usually found themselves in here." He gestured for her to enter the equally dim-lit chamber in front of her.

Tentatively, Hermione stepped in and held her breath. Her back stiffened in apprehension while she tried to come to terms with the sight before her. The creepy room had no windows at all; the only source of light being a few flickering torches on the wall and a heavy iron chandelier hanging deep from the ceiling which was not lit. An incredible abundance of cruel and partially rusty instruments of torture filled the room; apparently collectables which were passed from generation to generation since Hermione could make out devices from several centuries; originating from the muggle and wizarding world alike. Some of the instruments, like the weird wooden construction right next to her, even seemed to be covered in dried blood stains. Hermione's hair stood on end and she winced when Lucius strode past her and lit the fireplace on the far wall, ignoring her for the time being.

_Oh holy shit! What have I got myself into?_

Nevertheless, Hermione's natural curiosity kicked in and she couldn't help but inspect the odd wooden device further. It basically looked like a table but its back was higher than its front; giving the construction a somewhat crooked appearance. Leather cuffs were attached to each timber beam and Hermione suspected them to hold the victim's wrists and ankles securely in place while the whole body was pressed flat to the table and immobilised. Still, she couldn't figure out the actual purpose of this apparatus since it was way too high for a human to step behind the victim and take advantage of her so naturally the question just slipped out of her mouth.

"What...is _this_, Lord Malfoy?" She asked, turning her head to see Lucius busy with untangling a couple of chains that hung from the ceiling. He looked at her with an amused expression.

"My dear Miss Granger, you'd better not ask question you don't want the answer to."

"I do want to know." Hermione said hastily, not sure if this was a good decision. "Please tell me, Sir."

Lucius returned to untangling the chains and manacles, explaining nonchalantly "Well, this specific device was made for rewarding our allies..."

_Allies? What allies?_

"...or to severely punish and humiliate particularly stubborn captives." He added. "Apart from that...it made an interesting and rare form of entertainment. Voldemort loved it."

Hermione blinked. "What allies?" She asked silently.

Lucius gave her a smug smile. "Renegade Centaurs." He waited for Hermione to connect the dots.

And then the penny dropped. Shocked, Hermione's eyes grew wide.

_*censored part*_

_"_Oh_."_

Suddenly Hermione felt nauseous. Her eyes quickly darted around to find something less-threatening and she was glad when she spotted a small shiny device on a nearby stretching bank. Grabbing it, she let it dangle before her eyes, giving it a closer look.

_Now something that small can't do much harm, can it?_

A ring was attached to a hollow tube with a stem and once again Hermione had no idea of its purpose. She looked at Lucius questioningly but didn't dare ask. He chuckled. "Now put that down silly, _prince's wands (**)_ have not been created for girls."

Hermione did as she was told but memorised the term for later investigation. For now, her need for gruesome knowledge was satisfied.

Her apprehension gradually growing, Hermione tried to calm herself by letting her eyes wander through the room; hoping to find something familiar in the process. Suddenly, her gaze was caught by yet another infernal device which Hermione's recognised as a 'Pear of Anguish'. She recalled seeing one of those in a medieval exhibition at the British Museum her parents took her to years ago.

_*censored part* _

_He can't hurt me. He can't hurt me. He can't hurt me. _

_*censored part* _

Horrified, Hermione dropped the device with a high-pitched shriek of surprise and it hit the floor clatteringly.

"Holy shit!" She blurted out. "Please tell me you weren't thinking of using _that horrible thing_ on me!?"

"Hm?" Lucius replied, feigning ignorance even though he had been watching Hermione from the corner of his eye for quite some time, amused. He had never given 'tours' through his dungeons but it had just been too tempting to see how the realisation that she has brought this on herself sank into this twisted little mudblood's oh-so brilliant brain. The horror on her face was simply delicious.

Malfoy snorted. "Believe me, there are more effective ways of putting your...charms to use." He gave her a lewd smile, then added. "I'm sure we'll find a more entertaining way of keeping your naughty little mouth busy."

Hermione would have frowned at Lucius' blatant remark had she not been so anxious.

"Very well." Malfoy continued, gesturing for Hermione come closer. "Will you have these chains applied willingly or shall I knock you out for protocol's sake?"

Hermione winced. "No." She quickly replied, scurrying over. "No need for sticking to the protocol, Sir!" She hesitantly held her arms out to him and when the manacles snapped shut around her wrists Hermione was relieved that the thrill of sexual excitement increasingly started outweighing her anxiety.

Her wrists secured above her head, the chains were then lifted just high enough so Hermione's feet barely touched the ground. Next, Lord Malfoy attached shackles around her ankles; having the foresight to connect both shackles with a bar in order to prevent her from kicking out.

_Shit. He really leaves nothing to chance. _

Obviously satisfied with his precautionary measures, Lucius started circling her and Hermione's nervousness came back when he disappeared out of her field of vision. The young woman stiffened when she suddenly sensed fingertips running playfully over the welts on her buttocks; silent testimony to yesterday's spanking she had received from Professor Snape. Hermione heard a low chuckle behind her.

"From what I can see Severus has paid thorough attention to your derrière already." Malfoy gave her a smack that made Hermione's bruised buttocks wiggle while he admired Severus' handiwork. "Pity. My horsewhip had your name on it." He seemed to reconsider his plans for a moment.

"Nevertheless..." Lucius purred after a while, reappearing in front of Hermione and bringing the headpiece of his cane to Hermione's eye level. "...since you seem to have a weakness for the rod..." He pressed one of the adornments on the knob and Hermione let out a shocked squeal when all of a sudden a set of long, razor sharp blades shot out behind the relatively short fake teeth of the silver serpent's wide open mouth. "...you might enjoy _this_ as well."

The horrified look on her features had a well-known and ecstatic effect on Malfoy; the additional arousal making his straining erection bounce in gleeful anticipation. Closing his eyes for a second, he revelled in the addicting, lustrous feeling. To him, unadulterated fear on others ranked sky-high amongst his favourite aphrodisiacs. What a shame it couldn't be bottled...

_*censored part* _

Funny enough it was just now that she remembered to have seen that very sort of injury before. On Professor Snape.

So finally, another piece of this mystery was solved. Yet the question as to _Why?_ remained unanswered. For now.

Hermione snapped out of her haze when she felt Lucius' practised tongue trail along her wound to lick the blood away; stopping just before her hard, rosy nipple. Looking up into Hermione's flushed face with those cold grey eyes, the remnants of Hermione's fresh blood still evident on his lip, Malfoy whispered suggestively. "Now tell me, little Mudblood, what are your thoughts on..." He gave Hermione a look that made her blood run cold despite her ever growing arousal. "...piercings?"

_*censored part* _

_*gasp*_

Before Hermione could even think of uttering a terrified _'Hell, no!' _it was the magic of the oath that saved her; blue sparks and beams of light tugging angrily at the headpiece of Malfoy's cane. Seemingly, the oath had sensed that Hermione's horror at the prospect of being pierced had not been of sexual nature so it kicked in even if the damage on her body wouldn't have permanent since it could have been magically reversed afterwards.

Annoyance was plastered across Malfoy features. He narrowed his eyes dangerously. "You know, this bloody oath leaves you way too many choices, my dear."

_*censored part* _

Lucius sneered, the frightened look evident in Hermione's big eyes a big turn on for him. "Indeed. Like any good aristocrat I made sure of marking my properties accordingly."

Hermione's eyes grew even wider. Now this was definitely the old hypocrite speaking.

"Noblesse oblige." He shrugged, smirking. "I leave the rest to your imagination."

As if by command, Hermione's twisted mind instantly came up with at least half a dozen awful ways of 'marking property' but was once again her train of thought was interrupted when Lucius withdrew the cane from her breast and continued to draw blood on his way down towards lower regions instead.

"Fine then, no piercings for the time being." Lucius stated and Hermione let out a little sigh of relief.

"Let's try something else then..." He drawled, watching Hermione's reaction intently while she suddenly became more and more fidgety, little pearls of perspiration rolling down her forehead.

_*censored part* _

Malfoy ignored her plea completely; then pressing yet another button on the cane and the razor blades pulled in.

_*Phew*_

_*censored part* _

Arching an eyebrow he started mocking her, knowing pretty well about the effect it would have on the lustfully squirming young woman before him. "Tut tut, Miss Granger. No magic kicking in? I can't help but be shocked..."

_*censored part* _

Lucius snorted. "Now, really..." He purred, almost appraisingly, removing the cane and leaning it against the shelf next to him. "...such whorish behaviour. You never cease to amaze me, little Miss Goody Two-Shoes. Good for you. In the olden days that would have saved your life for another day."

_*censored part* _

"So did all of your human playthings have to go through that kind of procedure before you decided on whether having them killed or entertain you further?" She asked sardonically, rubbing her bruised wrists.

Malfoy smirked at Hermione when he lifted her up easily over his shoulder and carried her to the pillory which was sitting in the far corner. Inserting both her hands and her head in the holes of the device, he snapped the wooden board shut and locked it.

"Don't get cocky with me, luv." Lucius hissed, emphasising his statement by sliding his fingers playfully down the curve of her spine, thengave Hermione yet another smack on the arse, harder this time.

_Ouch!_

Hermione heard footsteps moving away from her and tried to crane her neck. However, she failed; the tiny hole reducing her movements to looking straight ahead.

_*censored part* _

"What the fuck is this?" Hermione panted, not aware of the demanding tone in her raspy voice.

"Language, Miss Granger." Lucius replied patronisingly, then sneered. "And, to answer your question, those clamps are obviously something you're stupid magic doesn't think it necessary to save you from."

He walked past her and unceremoniously pressed a round object into Hermione's mouth. Her jaw was wide open and funny enough it was a somewhat familiar feeling. Since Hermione's parents were dentists she was never afraid of having checked on her teeth. Thus, she knew those instruments that kept the 'victim' from shutting their mouths. Blinking, Hermione had a vague suspicion what this would be leading to.

The ultimate humiliation.

* * *

**A/N:** Uuuuuhhhh...now what could that 'ultimate humiliation' be? ;) Any suggestions? *lol*  
And isn't it interesting that the protective magic of the oath seems to know what Hermione wants/needs before she does herself?^^

Anyway, thanks for reading. Reviews much appreciated! :)

By the way - I'm looking for a BRITISH beta in order to brit-pick all my 'Harry Potter'- and 'Sweeney Todd' stories. So if you happen to be a British native speaker with enough free time on your hands to correct my fics in a timely manner (A week at the longest for each chapter) I'd be very happy if you'd PM me! :))) Thanks.

(*) Regarding Lucius' centre fold in 'Play Witch' I was thinking of something like these (both _not _my work) *rofl*:

images2 DOT fanpop DOT com/image/photos/10300000/lucius-malfoy-lucius-malfoy-10372598-400-500 DOT jpg

images5 DOT fanpop DOT com/image/photos/27100000/Touch-My-Wand-severus-and-lucius-beneath-the-masks-27191098-558-790 DOT jpg

(**) Yup, this little instrument of torture really exists under that very name. If you dare, google it. ;))


	13. Sheep In Wolf's Clothing

**Disclaimer:** I own neither any of the characters below, nor the basic concept of 'Harry Potter' or anything related to it; everything belongs to their respective holders and I'm not making money with any of my writing. No infringement of any kind intended!

* * *

**A/N:** First of all - Thanks a lot for all your lovely feedback on chapter twelve, my dear readers! ^^ Your response really made me very, very happy (Keep that coming, please!^^) and I'm so glad that the majority of you even enjoy the...well...more extraordinary kinky bits. ;p So sorry for delayed upload; life's been pretty busy...

Another big thanks goes to my dear beta, "GabbyFreak/WolfInTheShadows" who, apart from doing a continued awesome job with beta-ing, kept the unwanted fluff in the upcoming chappie to a minimum. XD

Alright, after all those lovely lemons I have to push on with this fic, hence, this instalment will be a _little_ less lemony than the one before. But no need to worry; this story has only about three more chapters to go and I'm determined to plant quite a few lemon trees along the way.^^ So bear with me trying to mix in some substance into all this smutty goodness. Thanks.

**For the UNCENSORED version of chapter thirteen, please proceed to:**

archiveofourown DOT org/works/416900/chapters/1528370

* * *

_**+ + + Chapter Thirteen - "Sheep In Wolf's Clothing"**_

Gagging severely, Hermione coughed up some icky mucus when the torturous pressure to the back of her throat eventually stopped.

_*censored part*_

Momentarily slumping down in the wooden restraints of the pillory, it took Hermione a moment to adjust the rhythm of her breathing back to normal and she closed her eyes in exhaustion.

*SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS*

The horrifying sound made Hermione's mind snap back to attention instantly, her eyes widening when she realised that Lucius must have left her field of vision whilst she had her eyes closed.

"What was that?" She asked tentatively, not sure if she truly wanted an answer to her question. Hermione held her breath when she spotted something red-hot from the corner of her eye.

"This, my dear Mudblood..." Lucius purled silkily, revelling in Hermione's genuine horror given the blazing hot and scarily incandescing poker-like device in front of her. The glowing upper third ended in a flat piece of metal which showed the elegantly curved Malfoy family crest. "...has always been a special highlight for me. " He turned the branding iron to and fro for emphasis and once again Hermione's excitement was severely outweighed by a paralysing fear. She paled visibly, all the rosy flush of her cheeks gone when the blood fled from them, leaving the young woman unhealthily pale and seriously writhing in her restraints. A premonition told Hermione that this was getting out of hand, oath or not.

"The permanent marking of my new possessions." Lucius finished his sentence in a malicious fashion, and moving out of Hermione's field of vision once more. "Once they've been deemed worth keeping, of course." He added, patting Hermione's bum cheek.

"Now stop that. Please. This is no fun anymore." The distressed young woman pleaded but was not rewarded with an answer. "I'm serious Malfoy, this is going too far!" Now Hermione's courage got the better of her and she set for a more aggressive but unknowingly high-pitched and unmistakably desperate tone. "I don't need a freaking piercing and I definitely don't want a bloody branding either! You CAN'T DO THIS!"

"We'll see about that." Came the clipped reply. Lucius was really making the most of this scenario, enjoying to be so perfectly in character of his former self. Without further ado, he slowly lowered the iron towards Hermione's right buttock, curious as for when the oath would kick in and spoil the fun. For a moment he had considered charming the poker so he could actually brand Hermione without leaving permanent damage, making the skin grow back within minutes. However, Malfoy had ultimately decided against it. There were other, more...rewarding ways to test Hermione's resilience for pain. Who knows, maybe she was even more into it than she anticipated?

Meanwhile Hermione had started screaming incoherently in earnest, the radiating heat of the branding iron gradually indicating for her that she was _very_ close to having her flawless white skin being burned from her flesh, probably hanging in macabre flaps from the wound and scar her for the rest of her life. Due to her panic, poor withering Hermione was totally forgetting about the protective magic which, once again, was long in coming.

With a final resounding cry of anguish, Hermione suddenly went limb, collapsing in the pillory, fainting. Lucius arched a brow in suspicion. Was she playing dead? No, she didn't react to pinching either. Hm. He brought the iron to her buttock once more, ever so gently to not actually burn her. No reaction.

Now that was weird. There were no angry blue little stars coming to Hermione's rescue, no magic protecting her and there were only about two millimetres between her and the branding iron. Why wasn't the magic kicking in? Was Hermione really more of a pain sucker than she let on?

Lucius decided a against the branding for the time being and dropped the glowing instrument of torture. A devious expression crept across his face. He had just found a diamond in the rough.

Bloody brilliant.

* * *

Lying on her back, Hermione's eyes snapped open when she slowly regained consciousness about half an hour later. Her vision was blurry and it took her a few seconds to realise that she must have been moved from the dungeons to...elsewhere. The young woman blinked several times and little by little she sensed the change in surrounding, the cosy mattress underneath her and the evenly warm and inviting blanket she found herself wrapped in indicating that it was...a bedroom in which Hermione found herself in. The lights were dim and she cringed when she unexpectedly heard a voice on her left.

"Ah, awake at last."

Turning her head towards the source of the sound, Hermione learned that she was not alone in that bed. Next to her, propping himself nonchalantly on his elbow, was Lucius, the smuggest of smiles plastered across his face. He looked absurdly perfect, not one strand of hair in disarray and not the slightest remnant Hermione's dried blood on him. Probably, he had been showering while Hermione was unconscious or at least scourgified himself thoroughly. The young woman had not been so lucky.

Hermione frowned. "Where am I?" She asked and turned to her side to face him.

"In my bed." Lucius replied matter-of-factly.

"In _your _bed?" Hermione repeated in disbelief. "What am I doing in _your _bed?"

Malfoy raised brow and smirked. "Would you rather be back in the dungeons? Or spend the rest of the night in one of the cells? Surely that..."

"No!" Hermione cut him off quickly, eyes wide. Her body was aching all over and no matter how exciting and satisfying her little kinky adventure down there had been, for the time being Hermione had not the slightest desire of returning to that gloomy place. "No, Sir, your bed is fine. It's just...I haven't been expecting this." She admitted honestly.

Truth to be told, Hermione hadn't even undreamed of ending up in Malfoy's bed. Well, at least not unless he had the intention to bang her head against the headboard while fucking the shit out of her. No, all in all Hermione had indeed expected to spend the night in some rather uncomfortable position; either cramped in some tiny cage or, just as he had just suggested a moment ago, in a cell or even chained to a wall. The latest development, however, confused her.

"Umm...so, what happened?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subject.

"You fainted." Lucius stated, still amused.

"Oh."

_Great. Fainting like a little girl. Damn._

And then Hermione remembered just _why _she had fainted.

_The branding! _

Terrified, she reached her hand down to her still bruised buttocks and let out a silent sigh of relief to find no burned skin there.

_Seriously? Don't you think you would have screamed in pain the moment you woke up if you really had a branding? Stop embarrassing yourself! _Hermione's inner voice chided her. For the time being she was not sure if she wanted to know if it had been the oath that had saved her or not. After all, it had proven to be rather...unpredictable.

Hermione was abruptly cut out of her haze when she felt Malfoy reach around her waist, pulling her closer until Hermione rested against his chest. She stiffened in alarm and quickly averted Lucius' gaze. Not knowing what to expect had always made Hermione nervous and even though it might have sounded ridiculous, she felt way more helpless in this very moment than she did down in the dungeon.

Of course, Hermione's cringing did not go unnoticed. Lucius loosened his grip on her waist and carefully tilted Hermione's chin instead. Reluctantly, Hermione returned his look. Arching a brow, Lucius then spoke to her softly.

"In all seriousness Hermione, do you really fear to get hurt, beaten or worse whenever I touch you?"

_Hermione?_

Blinking in outright confusion, the insecure young woman was not sure of what to answer. "I...I don't know, Sir. Hasn't that been some sort of...basic condition of the arrangement between the two of us?"

"Well, it appears this is a matter of interpretation." Lucius replied, smirking. "Basically, you're right." He let his hand wander to Hermione's shoulder and languidly started drawing circles with the tip of his index finger. Bizarrely, his well-meant gesture indeed soothed Hermione's nervous mind and she gradually felt herself relax against him.

"Nevertheless..." Malfoy continued. "If memory serves me right, you equally demanded to be treated with respect between our encounters, didn't you?"

Hermione nodded silently. Actually, she had insisted on the respect aspect as a form of self-protection in order to save her from public humiliation, not for some unforeseen 'after care' behind closed doors. "Yes, Sir."

"Well, about the 'Sir' thing...I'd rather have you call me Lucius for now."

Hermione looked at him, flabbergasted. "I beg your pardon?"

"Why you heard me." Malfoy repeated, getting slightly annoyed. "Unless we're not playing our little Muggle/Death Eater game, I deem it appropriate to be on less formal terms with you."

Hermione swallowed hard. She wasn't sure if she was liked this change in dynamics. Getting emotionally attached to Lucius Malfoy, no matter how little, had not been on her agenda when she had signed up for this. But how was she supposed to raise the subject subtly?

Considering his request for a moment, Hermione decided to honestly express her concern. To be frank, I'm not sure if that's a good development."

"And why is that?" Lucius pushed.

Hermione's lips became a thin line and she stared at the ceiling. So why exactly didn't she welcome this? She lay there in silence, thinking hard to come up with just one convincing reason on why she should turn his request down.

_Damn it. It just doesn't seem appropriate to me! It feels wrong. But unfortunately that's no proper reason... Can't he just leave everything as it is and enjoy?_

More silence followed.

"Very well..." Malfoy ended the awkward silence after a while. "No answer is an answer." Now there was a tone in his voice that Hermione was all too familiar with; a certain degree of haughtiness which she almost welcomed after this weird touch of sloppy sentimentality.

"Since words seem to fail you, let _me_ enlighten you then." Lucius stated patronisingly, obviously a little offended by Hermione's silence. "Judging by your rare state of lacking words there are two possible reasons bothering you, whether you realise it or not."

Hermione perked up her ears.

"Either you're afraid of losing the 'danger and fear element' which has proven to be so vital for you to enjoy yourself _or_ you are uncomfortable with the idea of seeing my person beyond the handy image of the ruthless monster you like to portray me as."

Hermione frowned. Lucius had hit the nail right on the head and she didn't like that fact one bit.

"From what I've learned so far you never had any qualms _being_ a monster. Neither today nor in the past." Hermione snapped angrily. "So at least your second statement couldn't be farther from the truth, could it?"

"Oh, I beg to differ." Lucius grinned. "As I recall it was _you_ who had been asking for exactly those memories which...shall we say...didn't cast the best light on me."

Again, Hermione had the impression to be made to look silly. She was getting angry with herself but held her tongue since there was nothing she could think of in order to justify a sudden outburst of temper. Malfoy's statements seemed perfectly logical and made undeniable sense so what was she to do? Admit it? Deny it? Run?

"Has the cat got your tongue, Hermione? Oh, Severus will be so envious of me." The blonde wizard chuckled.

"Yes, yes, I know." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I've been an insufferable little know-it-all when I was a student."

_Too bad I couldn't learn this kind of things from books. Interpersonal relations really suck!_

"So you have decided to talk to me again?" Lucius teased her. "How kind of you."

Frowning once more, Hermione replied petulantly. "Fine. Be it as it may, I still don't understand. What's wrong with my intentions then? Even though I had the impression we both benefit from this arrangement I can't get rid of the feeling that you're trying to make me feel...guilty of sorts. Why?" She then narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Is this just another form of torture?"

Lucius shook his head. "Oh, there's nothing wrong with your intentions, my dear. As a matter of fact the obvious resourcefulness that has been fuelling your motives is indeed quite an adorable trait. However, a Slytherin trait that is." He smiled smugly at her and Hermione gave him an icy glare in return. "And far be it from me to make you feel guilty, on the contrary. All I'm aiming for is for you to fathom the truth of your nature."

Now Hermione blinked at him rather sheepishly. "So you want me to accept that deep within I'm all bad and twisted?"

"No, silly. I want you to _embrace being_ that twisted little masochist you've proven to be!" Lucius explained, almost enthusiastic. He then winked at her."You're no more twisted or bad than I am."

_How reassuring. _

"As for your worries that getting too personal might take away the tension between us, you're fatally mistaken." Lucius scowled at her which sent a promising flush of anticipation through Hermione's veins. "Even if I allow you to call by my given name every now and then, it won't change a thing regarding our concerted dynamics." His voice then dropped thrillingly dangerous in register. "With my record you'll be scared out of your wits in a trice, that I assure you."

Hermione didn't doubt that in the least. Especially not after the stunt he had pulled with the almost-branding.

_Oh. So that's...good, I suppose?!_

"Don't expect flowers or something."

Hermione snorted since the mere thought was ridiculous. "I wouldn't dream of it!"

"Good. So that's settled then. Which brings me to your second concern..." Once again, Lucius tilted Hermione's chin, making it more difficult for her to avoid his gaze when he spoke softly. "I guess I know exactly why you'd prefer to keep thinking of me as a cruel, abusive prick." He paused for effect.

"It's easier for you on so many levels. It allows your consciousness to put yourself in the role of the eternal victim; the little Miss Goody Two-Shoes you claim to be for appearance's sake. The former Gryffindor princess that has been captured by some very, very evil Death Eater and now suffers her fate. All in all, you're actually using me for running from yourself, Hermione. Yourself and social conventions."

Hermione hadn't even realised that she had started trembling at the inconvenient truth of his words; the scales falling from her eyes. She stifled a sob.

"Why did you have to tell me that?" Hermione fought back burning tears of anger and discomforting self-awareness. "I came here to hate you and now I start hating myself instead."

Giving her a weak smile, Lucius unwittingly began stroking Hermione's tousled hair. "That shall pass. Believe me."

_Merlin, I hope so!_

"Speaking of passing..." Malfoy continued, changing the awkward topic. "There are a few other things I need to discuss with you before you leave for Hogwarts in the morning."

"And what is that?" Hermione asked, curious.

"Will you come back?" He asked.

Hermione blinked. As of yet she had not wasted a single thought on this option. "Well...my week at Hogwarts is almost over and..." She hesitated for a moment and then added. "I'm afraid I will have to return to my regular life after that."

_*sigh* And my bloody monotonous job as well._

"That's no answer to my question." Lucius pressed the issue further. "You could still apparate here if you wanted to."

"No, I couldn't." Hermione shook her head. "My bloody job is too time-consuming to allow regular extra spicy nightly experiences, and apparation in Muggle London is still a risky thing." She explained honestly. "There are lots of nosy people living in my neighbourhood, you know."

"I see." Lucius nodded. "But if this wasn't the case, would you want to continue our little arrangement, Hermione?"

"Umm...I guess so." Hermione admitted after a little moment of hesitation. Today's evening had been an awesome experience and she had the feeling that this had just been the tip of a very promising iceberg. She inwardly sighed at the thought that this would be over all too soon. "Hypothetically yes."

"Good." Malfoy seemed to be satisfied with her answer and Hermione was glad he didn't keep pushing her.

"Which brings me to my next request." Lucius shot her a mischievous grin. "I'd like you to come back to Malfoy Manor tomorrow...with Severus."

* * *

**A/N: ** Well well, that sounds like a VERY tempting proposal, don't you think?^^ Will Hermione go for it? *evil grin*

Please let me know what you think of the latest developments and leave a review. :) Thanks a lot. Next instalment is already in progress!

Btw - For those of you who have not yet read it and might be interested in just why 'good girls' so often fall for the 'bad guys' in Harry Potter, you might enjoy reading 'The Potter Bad Boy Phenomenon':

**archiveofourown DOT org/works/374753/chapters/611192**


End file.
